CUPISAITO
by okashira janet
Summary: Por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza Saito creera que el es el dios Cupido ¿Juntara a los que realmente se aman o solo se dedicara a dar celos? CAp8: Mi amor eras tú, porque hasta Cupido tiene a alguien a su lado. Completo. Todas las parejas
1. El golpe en la cabeza

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 1: El golpe en la cabeza**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad del maravilloso Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y divertirlos (si se puede).Esto es una reedición, esperemos que mejor que la versión anterior, ahora sí…

…

Saito caminaba por los pasillos de la jefatura de policía, había sido asignado jefe en Kyoto y su misión en esos momentos era entretener a los ministros extranjeros lo cual le desagradaba pero —como siempre— era bastante experto en ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa que no dejaba de ser cínica

-Febrero es un mes bastante hermoso- se había olvidado de ellos cuando repentinamente uno de aquellos indeseados exclamó suavemente mientras se sentaba frente a la ventana, Saito no pudo evitar sacar una gran humarada de humo como si con eso diera a conocer su pensar, cosa que notó al instante el gordo ministro de Inglaterra.

-Es bien sabido que Febrero, más concretamente el día 14, es día del amor y de la amistad, sin embargo el mes entero tiene una atmósfera romántica- el ingles acomodó sus pies de manera indolente y el policía asintió suavemente con la cabeza dándole la razón sólo por no tener ganas de una charla existencial aburrida.

En ese momento uno de los hombres tomó una pluma y se puso a dibujar algo en un papel que Saito tenía sobre su escritorio "Ministro idiota, esa es la investigación de Okhaido" pensó el jefe de policía entrecerrando la mirada, ¿Qué había dicho su superior?, ah sí, ¡Nada de matar a los ministros!, que triste era a veces ser un perro del gobierno.

-¡Ya esta!- el ministro no notó el malestar del hombre y apenas acabar su dibujo se lo enseñó muy ufano, Saito pudo observar a un hombre semidesnudo con un arco y un par de alas (muy deformes por cierto) en la espalda.

-Este mi buen señor es nada mas y nada menos que Cupido- Saito alzó una ceja, bien le podían haber dicho que era la reina de Tepito, el nombre no le decía nada -Cuenta la leyenda que este dios es el encargado de flechar con su arco a las parejas jóvenes para que así surja un bello enamoramiento- Saito puso cara de "que interesante" aunque siendo sincero en primer lugar él ni siquiera había pedido escuchar la historia.

-A veces Cupido no enamora a quien debería o hace que muchas mujeres se enamoren de un mismo hombre o viceversa, pero normalmente al final todo sale bien-

-Parece una historia muy agradable- respondió el policía educadamente aunque su Saito interno se vomitaba por las cursilerías que sus oídos tenían que soportar.

El ministro parecía empezar a entrar en ánimos para contar una larga leyenda cuando, para salvación de Saito, llegó el general Kawada quien se llevo a los ministros extranjeros pues ya podía atenderlos, en cuanto los gordos hombres hubieron salido de su oficina Saito cerró de un portazo y con un suspiro de resignación se dedico a ordenar el estropicio que los extranjeros habían causado, en primer lugar se sentó en su silla y examinó la investigación de Okhaido, era imposible, no podría quitar los borrones, el ex Shinsen miró con fastidio al angelito que ensuciaba su informe.

-Esta cosa esta deforme y ¿que es eso?, ¿Flechas?, las flechas no sirven- casi sin pensar empezó a "corregir" el dibujo, las flechas eran tonterías, lo que si era concreto era una espada japonesa y esas alas más que alas parecían cicatrices en la espalda del dios, de unos cuantos pincelazos Saito acomodo todo.

-¿Jefe?...- Cho se metió como Juan por su casa a la oficina del lobo, éste ultimo solo saco un cigarro al verlo entrar y mecánicamente guardó el papel con sus garabatos en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cho reprimió un suspiro ¿Alguien podría tener un peor jefe que él?

-Solo vengo a recibir tus ordenes- el rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio a lo que Saito le arrojó el humo del cigarro en la cara.

-Escribe el informe de Okhaido- ordenó el lobo mientras se paraba de su silla.

-¡Estas loco Saito!, ese informe te lo di hace dos días, me tomó una semana escribirlo-

-Hazlo de nuevo- fue la cortante respuesta de Saito quien abandono la oficina ante los ojos que echaban chispas de su subordinado.

Para Saito era satisfactorio dejar a Cho sin respuestas, hacerlo sufrir era una diversión que lo alejaba un poco de su cansada rutina de trabajo, sin embargo ese día no tenía ganas de fastidiarse mucho con él, había escuchado que finalmente habían capturado a Soujiro Seta, el espadachín número 1 del Juppon Gatana, el chico estaba encarcelado en la más asegurada celda de la cárcel, quizás debería "pasar a saludarlo".

…**..**

Soujiro estaba sentado en un banquito, las paredes de la celda eran de metal y aún no se acostumbraba a las cadenas que rodeaban sus pies asegurándolo con un enorme candado, el chico observó el lugar con curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría ahí?, de seguro más del que desearía, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro, era su culpa, se había dejado atrapar por la policía de una forma muy tonta, caminaba distraídamente cuando un hombre paso corriendo a su lado, otro hombre lo perseguía gritando ¡Ladrón!, ¡Ladrón! , Soujiro uso su velocidad para atrapar al hombre pero cuando le quito el dinero y se lo devolvió a su verdadero dueño la policía armada ya lo apuntaba con sus pistolas.

Lo peor por supuesto no había sido quedar reducido por comportarse como buen samaritano si no el hecho de que le habían quitado su espada y sin ella no podía escapar, el joven dejó escapar otro suspiro y en ese momento la puerta de su celda se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz y la silueta de un hombre.

-Buenos días Saito-san- exclamó el chico con una enorme sonrisa a lo que el policía hizo una mueca y dejo escapar un poco de humo.

-Así que finalmente te han atrapado-

-Tal parece- el chico empezó a reír mientras pasaba el brazo tras su cabeza

-¿No te afecta nada?- el lobo preguntó con humor.

-Sólo una cosa- Saito despegó el cigarro unos momentos de su boca para escuchar lo que le afectaba al espadachín número 1 de Shishio.

-Este lugar esta muy oscuro y demasiado solo, no me gusta mucho estar sin compañía, hablar así no es muy divertido- el muchachito se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Pues vete acostumbrando- el policía arqueó una ceja al tiempo que salía y volvía a dejar al muchacho en la oscuridad.

-Lo intento- contestó el muchachito con un suspiro al verse solo de nuevo, de verdad que lo estaba intentando.

Saito siguió caminando por los pasillos de la cárcel, no tenían mucho trabajo últimamente así que decidió ir al mejor lugar que existía en la jefatura: el salón de entrenamiento. A los policías les desagradaba tener que ir a sudar la gota gorda por horas en ese lugar pero para Saito era un elixir para sus sentidos.

Sin mucha ceremonia se deshizo de su gorra, su saco y sus zapatos y empezó a golpear con fuerza un saco, ejercitar sus puños era algo que lo distraía para poder pensar sobre sus operaciones en la jefatura, con eso desquitaba por ejemplo las ganas de patearles el trasero a los ministros y mandarlos en una chalupa por el Mar Muerto pero bueno, por ahora solo podía desquitarse con el saco.

-¡PAFF!- Saito hizo una mueca el saco se había roto y la arena estaba esparcida por el piso -Equipo de segunda- rezongó mientras pasaba a su segunda actividad, patear otro saco, patadas y patadas cada una más fuerte que la anterior, el saco no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro por los constantes ataques del policía hasta que…

-¡PAFF!-

-Mierda- rezongó entre dientes, eso seguro se lo iban a descontar, bueno eso solo si no podía echarle la culpa a algún otro idiota, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, sí eso haría pero ahora, a la siguiente actividad, sacó su espada, su entrenamiento favorito, practicar con la katana.

**UNAS HORAS DEPUES…**

Saito se sacó la playera estaba completamente cubierto de sudor y jadeaba ligeramente, sofocado arrojó su playera negra a una esquina quedándose con su lustroso pecho al descubierto, el sudor le había mojado el cabello y corría por su cara bajando por su torso.

-¡Ataque Gatotsu!- se arrojó hacía adelante con tal fuerza que el piso se resquebrajó, la grieta recorrió todo el piso, subió por una pared y alcanzó el techo, solo un ruido se alcanzo a oír cuando la teja se desprendió del techo y cayó justo sobre la cabeza del policía.

-¡Mier-da!-

…**..**

…

…

…

**..**

**.**

Saito despertó agarrándose la cabeza ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba?, un momento ¿Quién diablos era él?, el (hasta hace apenas unos momentos) jefe de policía se incorporó mirando a su alrededor.

-Carajo por aquí paso un huracán- balbuceó despacio mientras veía el desastre a su alrededor, sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando aclararse pero al no conseguirlo procedió a examinarse intentando encontrar pistas que le hablaran sobre su identidad, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, era hombre por lo que pudo notar bajo sus pantalones y aparte una espada estaba tirada a un lado suyo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar?, sujetando su cabeza giró la vista hacia el piso y pudo ver que un papel sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Y esto?- entrecerrando la mirada recogió el papel y vio en él a un hombre semidesnudo con una espada en la mano e incontables cicatrices en la espalda.

Saito frunció el ceño y casi al instante una chispa prendió en su cerebro, ¿Acaso…?, con mucha cautela pasó una mano por su espalda solo para notar que tenía incontables heridas cicatrizadas.

¡Era él!, ese ser dibujado era él, todo encajaba a la perfección, la espada, las cicatrices, el torso descubierto…

-¿Pero que rayos hace este hombre?... bueno, yo- sus pensamientos eran muy confusos, suspirando le dio la vuelta al papel y descubrió unas palabras "Amor, dios y parejas", eso no le decía nada pero…

_-Cuenta la leyenda que este dios es el encargado de flechar con su arco a las parejas jóvenes para que así surja un bello enamoramiento-_¿Flechar?, no, de seguro su recuerdo estaba medio confuso, debió haber sido "destajar" si tenía una espada eso era lo que debía ser, ¿No?

_-A veces Cupido no enamora a quien debería o hace que muchas mujeres se enamoren de un mismo hombre o viceversa, pero normalmente al final todo sale bien- _

-¿Así que yo uno a las parejas he?- una sonrisa maliciosa que recordaba mucho al antiguo Saito surgió en la boca del policía sin memoria, definitivamente lo que estaba por venir era muy interesante.

**EN EL AOIYA…**

Misao estaba muy contenta, sus amigos de Tokio planeaban tomar unas vacaciones y vendrían a visitarla, incluso vendría Tae para ver a su hermana y de seguro que traerían a Tsubame.

-¡Ahora si vamos a hacer una gran fiesta!- gritó la joven ninja mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, Okina y todos los demás Onis estaban muy contentos también, nada podría salir mejor.

-¡Que emoción!, no puedo esperar para verlos- Misao dio un salto, estaba muy emocionada y cuando eso pasaba no podía estarse quieta, lo mejor sería desquitar toda su energía en otra cosa.

-¡Abuelo, voy a entrenar!- gritó la chica mientras tomaba sus kunais y saltaba ágilmente por la ventana, una sonrisa enorme en su cara y las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción.

-¡Cuídate mi ángel!- chilló Okina mientras la veía desaparecer.

-Es una chica muy inquieta- comentó el anciano, pero no recibió respuesta de Aoshi quien surgido de la nada tenía sus fríos ojos azules clavados en una trenza que desaparecía entre los árboles.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN TREN…**

-No sé como funcionan estas cosas, no entiendo como pueden avanzar, ¿que clase de magia extraña es la que los impulsa?, ¿que brujo ha hechizado esta enorme cosa?, cuando despertemos estaremos en la tierra de la noche, oh sí, ahí estaremos- Sanosuke echo bolita en un asiento del tren susurraba macabramente al tiempo que temblaba.

-¡Ya te dije que no es magia!- gritó Kaoru que estaba a su lado, llevaban todo el camino peleando la misma razón y por más que la chica intentara convencerlo de que era tecnología y no magia parecía que el peleador no quería entrar en razón -¡Kenshin dile que no es…! ¡Hey!- Megumi estaba recostada en el hombro del antiguo destajador y unas orejitas de zorro en su cabeza mostraban burla hacía la chica kendoka.

-¡¿Que haces recargada en Kenshin?- gritó enfurecida la joven.

-Oh nada, estaba cansada y Ken ha ofrecido amablemente su hombro para mi, jo,jo,jo- Kaoru ahora dirigió su enfurecida mirada hacía el pelirrojo quien solo reía como un reverendo idiota mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Señorita Kaoru no se enoje- fue el único comentario del joven espadachín.

- Vaya que son unos escandalosos- comentó con una mueca Yahiko quien estaba cruzado de brazos en el compartimiento contiguo junto a Tae y Tsubame.

-No los culpes son victimas del amor, nada se puede hacer contra esa enorme fuerza que ciega al corazón- exclamo Tae mientras alzaba un puño para darle mayor fuerza a su discurso -Oh si no ¿A ver díganme ustedes dos?- ambos niños se pusieron completamente rojos y desviaron la vista avergonzados, la mujer solo sonrió.

-Jou-chan, te lo digo en serio, ¡terminaremos en la tierra de los muertos!- gritó Sano mientras se abrazaba de la cintura de Kaoru.

-OYEME, te prometo que no acabaremos ahí, llegaremos a Kyoto, ya otras veces has viajado en tren y no ha pasado nada ¿Lo recuerdas?- Kaoru tomó al joven guerrero por lo hombros y lo separó de ella de tal modo que sus caras quedaban frente a frente a escasos centímetros. Una vena furiosa apareció en la frente de cierta doctora y si alguien hubiera prestado atención podría haber visto un brillo dorado en los ojos de cierto espadachín.

-Jou-chan eso dices tu, pero terminaremos en la tierra de los muertos, sí eso pasara, eso pasara- siguió gimiendo el luchador mientras volvía a abrazarse con desesperación de la chica, Kaoru solo contuvo un suspiro y dándose cuenta de que su amigo nunca iba a entender lo abrazó intentando calmarlo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Jo, eres imposible- la joven gruñó para después soltar un suspiro y dejarlo estar aferrado a ella, imagen por la cual cierto espadachín desvió una mirada bastante dorada hacía un lugar donde nadie la viera.

-No seas un chiquillo Sanosuke, pareciera que nunca conseguiste madurar, como puedes creer cosas tan estupidas- exclamó la doctora con aires de grandeza mientras se alzaba cuan alta era.

-¡Cállate kitsune!, eres una mala amiga, porque no en vez de regañarme como una vieja gruñona me explicas como funciona esta porquería-

-¡Por que nunca entenderías cabeza hueca!- exclamo Megumi subiendo la voz.

-¡¿A quien le dices cabeza hueca?- gritó enfadado Sanosuke.

-Ya cálmense todos por favor- trató de calmar los ánimos Kenshin pero solo recibió un

-¡TU CALLATE!- general, eso se ganaba por querer actuar de pacifista, siempre lo mismo, con un suspiro el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras la pelea subía de tono.

…**..**

Misao estaba en un claro del bosque que quedaba atrás del templo, ese era su lugar favorito para entrenar con las kunais sin riesgo de sacarle un ojo a alguien, cuestión muy importante si ese alguien podía materializarse en una furiosa Okon, con un movimiento de su cabeza la joven se deshizo de la escalofriante imagen y volvió a sonreír extremadamente feliz, sus amigos vendrían pronto, podría ver a Kaoru, a Himura y a todos los demás.

-¡Será excelente!- gritó la joven ninja mientras arrojaba sus kunais contra un costal, las afiladas dagas dieron exactamente en el mismo blanco y en la cara de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción -Voy mejorando- se felicitó a si misma mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y volteaba a ver el cielo, su dicha hubiera sido completa de no ser porque un ruido la alertó, alguien la estaba espiando.

**Aoshi** veía a Misao sentado en lo alto del templo ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?, bueno, él quería meditar y por eso había acabado ahí, el hecho de que Misao estuviera entrenando en un lugar donde el alcanzaba a verla era una mera coincidencia.

La chica había puesto un costal sobre el tronco de un árbol y practicaba con sus kunais intentando clavar todos en un mismo punto a la máxima velocidad posible, últimamente había mejorado mucho (eso lo sabía porque por meras coincidencias del destino siempre veía sus entrenamientos, a una distancia razonable claro), de pronto la joven clavó todas sus kunais en el tronco y dio un salto de alegría por lo que Aoshi supuso que había echo un tiro perfecto, después la chica volteó a ver el cielo sonriente pero repentinamente su actitud cambio, se puso en posición de guardia y observó nerviosamente a los lados.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?, que él supiera la técnica nueva "hacerle como que viene un enemigo" no era parte de su rutina —no que se supiera de memoria la rutina, de hecho Misao era bastante dada a improvisar en el camino—.

Y así, mientras el ex okashira forzaba su vista intentando ver que pasaba Misao sintió que alguien la estaba espiando y se puso en posición de guardia ¿Quién podría estar ahí?, la chica se concentró en tratar de escuchar los pasos de la persona que la vigilaba, más de pronto.

-Sa-Sa- la chica no pudo terminar la frase, había bajado los brazos y veía hacía el frente sin acabarlo de creer, el antiguo lobo de Mibu se dirigía confiadamente hacía ella mientras fumaba un cigarro, pero lo impresionante es que:

1- Estaba caminando en puros calcetines por el bosque

2- ¡No traía camisa!, Misao tragó saliva, el policía tenía una actitud extraña, su mirada se veía maliciosa, la chica sintió que el aire le faltaba, ¡¿Por que andaba semidesnudo y caminaba sutilmente hacía ella?

-Saito, lobo sarnoso- susurró suavemente la chica mientras retrocedía, se había quedado sin kunais y ganarle con los puños a un antiguo Shinsen no parecía buena idea y a todo esto, ¡¿Por qué diablos parecía que el lobo de pacotilla quería atacarla?

-¡¿Que demonios quieres, que haces aquí?- aunque lo intentó su voz no salió muy convencida que digamos y por otro lado Saito no daba señales de responder, de hecho una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba con más fuerza en sus labios mientras su torso desnudo se oscurecía o se llenaba de luz por las sombras producidas por las hojas de los árboles.

-Oye Saito, no vas a asustarme ¡¿Que quieres?- (de hecho ya se estaba asustando y dudaba de las razones del lobo), con pasos lentos y arrastrados la chica siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con el tronco de un árbol.

-Solo a ti- fue la corta y sensual respuesta del policía, Misao sintió que la boca se le secaba y tragó saliva, ¿Había escuchado bien?, sabía que no había manera de huir, por más ágil que fuera, ese hombre era un genio con su espada, definitivamente era en momentos como ese cuando le hubiera gustado que su Aoshi-sama se hiciera presente y si era posible en su papel de tutor que vela por el bienestar de su protegida que mejor. De unos cuantos pasos el lobo acorto el espacio que lo separaba de la chica y juntó su cuerpo con el suyo, la respiración de la chica era agitada.

-¿Estas asustada?-

-¡Púdrete!- gritó Misao, ese no podía ser Saito, Saito era un hombre malvado y cruel pero no era un libidinoso, ese no podía ser él.

-Vaya una chica difícil, creo que le sentara bien-

-¿Qué?- Misao no pudo escuchar la respuesta, Saito le dio un golpe en la nuca y la chica cayó desmayada sobre él.

-Ya lo veras- el lobo se dio la vuelta mientras cargaba en su hombro a la chica, la trenza de la joven cayendo por su espalda meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Aoshi vio que algo raro pasaba, Misao se veía muy nerviosa y retrocedía con pasos lentos como si alguien estuviera frente a ella, de pronto chocó con un árbol y no pudo retroceder más y en se momento surgió Saito de entre los árboles, de unos cuantos pasos se pegó al cuerpo de su protegida haciendo que el ki del ninja se elevara a grados inimaginables, el hombre dijo algo y luego noqueó a su protegida para luego cargarla en un hombro y llevársela.

-¡Saito, regresa ahora mismo con Mi…!-

¡POC! Aoshi se dio de bruces con el suelo, sin acabar de comprenderlo el ninja posó la vista en sus piernas que no parecían responderle y luego lo recordó, había pasado un montón de horas seguidas sentado en la misma posición y como consecuencia sus piernas se habían dormido. ¡Maldición! se recriminó a si mismo mientras apretaba los puños, eso no se iba a quedar así, recuperaría a Misao antes de que Saito le tocara un solo cabello o dejaba de llamarse Aoshi Shinomori.

…**.**

…**..**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Soujiro seguía sentado en el banco de su celda, el ambiente cada vez era más frió por lo que el chico dedujo que se estaba acercando la noche, los últimos días se había pasado las noches acostado al descubierto viendo las estrellas y tratando de encontrar su propia ideología y ahora, bueno, pues, si levantaba la vista podía ver el techo… ¿La verdad estaría en esas enmohecidas tejas, seguramente no, intentó dormirse acomodando su cabeza en la fría banca cuando escucho unos pasos que por reflejo lo obligaron a incorporarse nuevamente, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación no era para nada lo que se imaginaba, la puerta de la celda se abrió de un portazo y apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un paso hacía adelante y atrapar en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de una jovencita.

-Es un regalo- se escuchó la voz de Saito que volvía a cerrar la puerta dejando al muchacho en la oscuridad -Solo intenta no propasarte mucho por que hay cierto cubo de hielo al que le gustaría hacerte pedacitos con su espada si algo le pasa a la chiquilla-¿Cubo de hielo?- Soujiro repitió aturdido sin saber que hacer mientras escuchaba que los pasos del lobo se alejaban -¡Oiga Saito-san!- pero nuevamente estaba solo, ¿Quién sería esa jovencita?, se veía pálida y flácida en sus brazos, arqueando una ceja el joven apoyó su oreja en el pecho de la joven para ver si respiraba y…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Hola! ya estoy aquí con otra historia, pero es que Febrero es un mes que te inspira haha, esto de que Saito tomara el papel de Cupido se me ocurrió un día hace mucho tiempo y creo que el lobo es perfecto para el trabajo de hacer sufrir a todos sip.

No creo que esta historia sea muy larga pero mejor no prometo nada porque luego siempre acabo equivocándome Ciao

_**Reedición: **_por la campaña de fics de calidad, por mi querido Terry Byron, en paz descanses amigo y por mi misma estoy ahora peleando en contra de esta locura intentando darle un poco de forma.

He quitado la mitad de las groserías y agregado algo de narración pero la cosa sigue estando floja, a ver que opinan, un beso Ciao

_**29 de Enero del 2011 Sábado **_


	2. Esa no es mi pareja

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Esa no es mi pareja!**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¿Cubo de hielo?- Soujiro repitió aturdido sin saber que hacer mientras escuchaba que los pasos del lobo se alejaban -¡Oiga Saito-san!- pero nuevamente estaba solo, ¿Quién sería esa jovencita?, se veía pálida y flácida en sus brazos, arqueando una ceja el joven apoyó su oreja en el pecho de la joven para ver si respiraba y…

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Misao lanzó una bofetada directo hacía la mejilla del muchacho mientras daba un salto para bajarse de sus brazos.

-Entonces no estaba desmayada- murmuró con resentimiento el joven mientras se frotaba la mejilla, sin embargo su estado de tirria no duro mucho tiempo y lo sustituyo por una gran sonrisa -¡Ya la recuerdo, usted es la señorita que se encontraba con el señor Himura cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro!- Misao lo vio de arriba abajo con detenimiento hasta que una chispa apareció en sus ojos.

-¡Ah!, ¡Tu eres el lunático seguidor de Shishio!- muy bien, eso no había sido amable de su parte, una venita empezó a latirle al joven en la frente mientras luchaba en su interior por no perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, por lo menos no estoy enamorado de alguien frío, calculador y egoísta que casi mata a mi abuelo- de algo le había servido ser espía en sus tiempos del juppon gatana, el chico amplio sus sonrisa, Misao sintió que su ser entero se inflaba de algo que bien podría ser orgullo mezclado con rabia.

-Bueno, por lo menos Aoshi-sama no me enseño a matar- contrarrestó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, en vez de eso te abandono esperando jamás volver a verte-

-¡Él no me creo un trauma existencial!-

-¡Ja!, pero yo no pase toda mi adolescencia buscándolo-

-¡Él nunca te aprecio de verdad!-

-¡Lo mismo puedo decir!, pero yo al menos le ayudaba, era su mano derecha, en cambio usted solo fue un estorbo para él-

-¡Ahora veras maldito imbecil!- en honor a la verdad Misao se había contenido bastante en pasar a la acción fisica, no tenía ni idea de porque estaba en ese lugar y mucho menos porque aquello había derivado en una pelea ¡Mi tutor es mejor!, pero pasando por alto todo aquello se arrojó contra Soujiro pateándolo en la cabeza , el chico no se lo esperaba y rápidamente se vio volando por los aires para, como consecuencia, estrellarse contra una pared dejando una abolladura y cayendo con los ojos en espiral.

-Que salvaje…es esta chica- murmuró mareado al tiempo que la joven ninja se acercaba a patearlo en el piso mientras gritaba algo sobre "¡A ti que te importa!" y "¡No soy un estorbo lunático!", suerte que no traía su espada o hubiera dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo su nuevo lema adquirido de "no matar".

**TODAVIA EN EL TREN…**

-Ya casi vamos a llegar Sano ¿Ves?, no paso nada- Sanosuke estaba tieso como un palo sentado en su banca y no oía las palabras de Kaoru.

-Kenshin, Sano...-

-Estará bien, déjelo por ahora- la interrumpió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, la chica se mordió los labios, no le gustaba que su amigo sufriera pero bueno, ya había intentado todos los métodos habidos y por haber para que se tranquilizara y nada había funcionado.

-Es como un chiquillo, sí un chiquillo mimado que no sabe nada de la vida- comentó Megumi con ironía.

-¡A quien le dicen chiquillo!- gritó Yahiko parándose en el respaldo del sillón con ojos rabiosos, a todos les surgió una gotita de sudor en la frente y Kenshin señaló con el dedo a Sanosuke el cual alzó lentamente su índice para indicar que hablaban de él. El pobre niño se puso completamente rojo y en ese instante todos se soltaron riendo.

-¡Cállense!, ¿Qué querían que hiciera?, yo oí la palabra chiquillo y...-

-Y pensaste que se referían a ti- exclamó Kaoru riendo.

-Parece que Yahiko sigue siendo sólo un niño- comento Kenshin entre risas.

-Es igual de pequeño que Sanosuke- agregó la doctora mientras aventaba con una mano su cabello hacía atrás.

-Me-gu-mi…- la doctora giró la vista esperando las replicas y el enojo del joven guerrero pero lo que vio al girarse fue la cara completamente morada del muchacho y su mano que apretaba con fuerza su pantalón.

-¿Sanosuke que te pasa?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras inflaba las mejillas, Kaoru que se encontraba a su lado dio un salto espectacular llegando atrás de Kenshin y arrojando al pelirrojo hacía adelante.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó la chica kendoka.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmada la doctora.

-¿Oro?- exclamó Kenshin

-¡PUAJJ!- hizo Sanosuke mientras vomitaba el pecho de la doctora y de paso los pelos rojos de Kenshin, Kaoru retrocedió dos pasos tapándose la nariz, era una suerte que no hubiera almorzado cocido de carne ese día.

…**..**

-Maldito Sanosuke es un cerdo, ¿que comió?, me estoy mareando, tener esta porquería embarrada en mi bata médica es, es ¡ASQUEROSO!- la doctora no paraba de quejarse mientras Kenshin se intentaba limpiar el cabello con una punta de su gi, cosa que hasta el momento estaba resultando infructuosa.

-¡PASAJEROS HEMOS LLEGADO A KYOTO!- se escuchó la voz del conductor al tiempo que el tren empezaba a frenarse.

-¡Sanosuke, no!- pero Kaoru no alcanzó a pararlo, el joven salió mas rápido que una bala y bajo del tren de un salto.

-Ese bastardo, ¿Ahora quien nos va a ayudar con las maletas?- gruñó Megumi pero…-Oh, Ken sabia que en momentos como este podría contar contigo- exclamó la doctora colgándose de su brazo al tiempo que le dejaba caer encima unas 6 maletas que el pobre pelirrojo apenas alcanzó a atrapar.

-Vaya Kenshin tu cargaras las maletas que amable- dijo con alivio Tae al tiempo que le cargaba al pelirrojo otras 4 valijas.

-Yahiko, tu traerás lo nuestro- gritó Kaoru desde afuera provocando que el pelirrojo suspira enternecido, por fin alguien que pensaba en él -Kenshin que se lleve lo suyo, después de todo no va a pensar que mi alumno le va ir cargando sus cosas ¿Verdad?- muy bien, no había justicia en el mundo, Kaoru se estaba vengando porque llevara tanto tiempo con la doctora recargada en su hombro.

Y así partieron, Sanosuke que aun seguía con nauseas recargado como vil borracho sobre Kaoru, Yahiko con un montón de maletas, a un lado Tae, Tsubame y Megumi viendo el paisaje y Kenshin pensando que cualquier paso en falso haría que se rompiera la madre contra el piso ¿Qué no veían que era un chaparro?, tantas maletas le tapaban la vista, además ¿Quién dijo que un gran espadachín tenía también una gran fuerza física?, lo cierto es que no podía ni con su alma y encima le ponían todas esas cosas, definitivamente le estaban viendo la cara, el pelirrojo suspiró tratando de que las maletas que se balanceaban peligrosamente en sus brazos no cayeran.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- preguntó Yahiko.

-No- Kaoru bufó, iba sudando la gota gorda arrastrando a Sanosuke.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- volvió a preguntar después de unos minutos en los que todos permanecieron en silencio.

-No- contestó Tae que empezaba a dolerse de los pies.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- insistió después de unos momentos.

-A mi para que me lo preguntas, no sé donde queda el norte, mucho menos donde queda la casa de la comadreja- respondió Sanosuke mientras tiritaba.

-No todavía no llegamos- se oyó una voz lejana.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó asustado el muchacho, se hizo un pequeño silencio y luego una débil voz.

-Yo…-

-¡Ahh!, ¡Nos están siguiendo unas maletas con patas!- gritó el niño asustado a lo que a Kenshin le salió una gran gota de sudor en la frente, que por cierto nadie alcanzó a ver, eso ya era el colmo.

-¿Por qué preguntas a cada rato si ya llegamos?, eso solo lo hacen los niños, se nota que eres un niño aun- sentenció Megumi mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.

-Di lo que quieras, como tú no vas cargando todas las cosas de la busu- refunfuñó el muchachito ganándose un coscorrón de su maestra.

-¡Miren ya llegamos!- exclamó Tae señalando el Akabeko de su hermana.

-Querrás decir ya llegaste- Megumi resopló, ellos todavía tenían que caminar hasta el Aoiya.

-Bueno me despido, me saludan a todos- dijo alegremente Tae mientras le quitaba sus maletas a Kenshin y se metía al restaurante seguida de Tsubame, Kenshin ni siquiera murmuró su consabida despedida, en vez de eso dejó escapar largamente todo el aire de sus pulmones, por fin podía ver el camino.

-Qué raro que la comadreja no haya ido a esperarnos- bufó Yahiko cuando al fin estuvieron frente al Aoiya, inmediatamente se oyeron pasos agitados en el interior y al instante Omasu, Okon y Okina estaban sobre ellos saludándolos y abrazándolos.

-¿Y Misao?- Kaoru forzó la vista hacía el interior para ver a su amiga.

-¿Y Aoshi?- preguntó el pelirrojo cargado de maletas, pero al instante negó con la cabeza, ¿Para que preguntaba?, seguramente el Ninja estaba meditando por ahí, era un sueño guajiro el pensar que fuera a recibirlo y por consecuencia ayudarlo con las maletas.

-Él y Misao están… ¡Santo cielo Himura!, deberías hacer algo contra la caspa, tienes todo el cabello cubierto por una costra, se ve asqueroso- exclamó Okina retrocediendo un paso.

-Es vomito…- gruñó el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos a lo que cierto joven guerrero se hizo el desmayado.

-¡¿Qué?, apúrate, vete a dar un baño y quítate todo eso- lo apresuro Okon pero Megumi se adelantó.

-¡No! yo me baño primero, ese cerdo de Sanosuke también me vomito a mi, y deben darme preferencia porque soy mujer- acto seguido la doctora salió corriendo hacía el baño ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Bueno si no les molesta, ¿podrían prestarme su cocina para hacerle un té a Sanosuke?, es que no se siente bien- pidió la joven kendoka con una sonrisa cansada, su amigo pesaba y mucho.

Y así Megumi se metió a bañar, Kenshin empezó a alistar sus cosas para darse un baño enseguida, Yahiko se tiro en un futón a descansar, los Oniwabanshu volvieron a atender su restaurante, Sanosuke se tiró en una silla y Kaoru se puso a preparar un té, todo eso sin saber que un lobo acechaba sus pasos y estaba muy feliz (por cierto) de aplicar su justicia amorosa a su particular estilo.

…

…

…**..**

**..**

**.**

Megumi se metió a la tina despacio y disfrutando el agua caliente en su cuerpo, después de ese terrible viaje le hacía bien relajarse, bueno, al principio no fue tan malo, le gustaba molestar a Kaoru dándole celos con Kenshin, pero después las cosas no marcharon tan bien cuando Sanosuke decidió usar a la chica mapache de enfermera y no a ella. ¿Pero por que se molestaba?, como si a ella le gustara cuidar a un cabeza de pollo, claro que no, con el ceño fruncido se sumergió más en el agua, no, lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Sanosuke la tenía sin cuidado.

Por otro lado Kenshin se estaba mareando, en serio que ese olor en su cabeza era bastante potente, ¿Por qué la doctora se tardaría tanto?, él ya no aguantaba las ganas de quitarse esa suciedad de la cabeza, aparte había manchado su gi de aquella porquería así que procedió a quitárselo y se descalzo, ya en ese estado golpeó levemente el piso con el pie en señal de estar esperando, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo cuando escuchó pasos y al asomarse por el pasillo vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y que de adentro escapaba vapor.

-Vaya, por fin salio- exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras se apresuraba a entrar.

Megumi volteó la vista sumamente enojada hacía la puerta ¿Quien demonios había abierto cuando ella planeaba darse un baño?, de seguro había sido ese viejo degenerado de Okina, la mujer ya iba a gritarle algún improperio cuando una cabeza roja hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡AAHHH!- gritó ella sumergiéndose en la tina.

-¡ORO!- gritó el espadachín mientras intentaba retroceder pero la puerta se azotó contra él.

-¡Sal de aquí Kenshin!- gritó la mujer al borde de la histeria.

-Eso intento, eso intento- contestó alarmado el joven mientras forzaba la puerta.

-Es inútil, estas encerrado- se oyó una voz proveniente del otro lado.

-¿Saito…?- musitó el pelirrojo mientras apoyaba la mano en la puerta sin acabar de creerlo, sin embargo no recibió respuesta y solo pudo notar como los pasos del lobo se alejaban.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué hace esto?- el joven se giró mientras se hundía en sus cavilaciones sin notar que Megumi estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡PAC!- un jabonzazo se estrello en su cara.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- chilló Megumi mientras intentaba sumergirse en la bañera.

-¡Oro!, Megumi-dono no tenía que hacer eso, ni que yo quisiera verla-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Digo que no me interesa verla-

-Insinúas que soy fea- gruñó la doctora mientras su aura zorruna se extendía por todo el baño.

-Solo digo que no me interesa verla en ese estado- contestó el pelirrojo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ah!, entonces no te parezco sensual- gritó la mujer, eso si que no, ella era una mujer hermosa y ningún espadachín de pacotilla le iba a decir lo contrario.

-No, no quise decir eso- murmuró Kenshin, demonios estaba cansado de darle por su lado a la mujer, ni que él se hubiera metido al baño por su propia voluntad sabiendo que ella estaba ahí.

-¡¿Que dices?- gritó la mujer furiosa levantándose de la tina.

-¡Oro!, Megumi-dono no haga eso, la estoy viendo!- gritó el espadachín al tiempo que su cara adquiría el color de su pelo.

-¡Aja!, ¿No que no era sensual?- musitó con malicia la mujer mientras el pelirrojo se desmayaba, el instante no duró mucho y golpeándose mentalmente por su propio arrojo la joven salió de la tina aprovechando la amnesia temporal del pelirrojo para pasar a envolverse en una toalla, después —y con mas calma— pudo comprobar que el espadachín llevaba la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierta, pero su pecho no era tan musculoso como el de… ¡Demonios, ese no es el momento para pensar eso!.

Por otro lado cierto lobo se felicitaba por su esplendida misión cumplida, aunque todavía dudaba un poco de cual iba a ser el resultado de la cruza de un zorro y un enano pelirrojo, seguro salía un medico del infierno, la escena en su mente materializaba a dos niños pequeños de cabellos rojos como el fuego que veían al frente con pañales y un filoso bisturí, sin olvidar una sonrisa macabra, el lobo sacudió la cabeza, muy bien, quizás esa no fuera una buena cruza.

-¡SHIRO APURATE!- Saito se pegó instintivamente a la pared, ¡Demonios!, lo iban a descubrir.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- se escuchó la voz de un joven que se acercaba bufando con una pila enorme de trastes en los brazos, una chica con un peinado tradicional y el uniforme del restaurante se acercaba a él con los brazos en jarras.

-Tenemos casi lleno total y tu estas de distraído-

-No estoy de distraído Okon, este día ha sido agotador, ustedes fueron a recibir a los invitados y nos dejaron a mí y a Kuro trabajando, es lógico que nos atrasáramos-

-Como sea, es mejor que empieces a moverte ¡Ahora!-

-¡Deja de darme ordenes Okon, yo no veo que tu estés haciendo algo!-

-¡¿Que dices?- gritó la mujer mientras fruncía el seño.

-La pareja ideal- susurró Saito con sorna a lo que ambos giraron la cabeza.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó retador Shiro mientras dejaba caer los trastes y se ponía en posición de guardia, Okon hizo el coraje de su vida al ver todos los platos rotos en el suelo.

-¡Idiota, mira lo que hiciste!-

-¡Sólo intento protegerte, que no lo ves!- grito enfurecido Shiro a la par que desviaba la vista para verla a los ojos, gran error, surgido de la nada Saito los arrojó a ambos al cuarto de las escobas antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

-¡ALTO!- Shiro tenía los puños listos para golpear al lobo pero este tenía el filo de su espada en el cuello de Okon.

-Yo que tu no haría eso…- lo aconsejó Saito mientras alzaba una ceja, el joven Oni dejó caer los brazos completamente frustrado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con seriedad Okon al lobo mientras lo veía con ojos de odio, miradas para las cuales era experta.

-Solo quiero cumplir con mi deber ¿Qué no lo ven?- comentó el lobo con una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del diminuto cuarto y bloqueaba la salida con un madero, Shiro pudo oír como el lobo se alejaba sin prisas dejándolos en ese pequeñísimo lugar, fueron instantes incomodísimos en los que no cruzaron ninguna palabra, ni de reclamo, ni de opinión ni de nada hasta que…

-Okon… no me dejas respirar- murmuró el joven, estaban tan apretados que la cabeza de ella estaba prácticamente enterrada en su pecho.

-¿Ahora me culpas de esto?, si no hubieras estado haciéndote el tonto en vez de trabajar no estaríamos aquí, ¡Todo es tu culpa!-

-¡¿Qué?, no puedes culparme, vamos retráctate, fue tu culpa por dejar que te apuntara con su espada-

-¡¿Qué?- la mujer estaba presta a contratacar pero antes de poder hacerlo su rostro se encendió de rojo -¡Oye!, ¡Aleja tu codo de ahí!-

-¡¿De donde?-

-De ahí ¡DEPRAVADO!-

-Creo haber oído un ruido- Omasu que ese día le tocaba ser mesera se quedo quieta intentando oír algo más pero rápidamente un cliente la llamo y se encogió de hombros, quizás había sido su imaginación, así que sonriendo siguió con su trabajo.

-Esto es un poco más difícil de lo que pensé- murmuro Saito mientras salía del restaurante por una ventana, su trabajo en aquel lugar ya estaba hecho pero…

-No te preocupes Sanosuke con un poco de té te sentirás mejor- ¿Más trabajo?, el lobo parpadeó para luego retroceder y asomar la cabeza con cautela a la ventana que daba a la cocina.

-Eso espero- Sanosuke con la cabeza caída hacía atrás apenas murmuró como si se encontrara muy cansado, al verlo Saito ladeó la cabeza, creía recordar a ese joven de algún lado, hizo un esfuerzo con su mente, algo en la fisonomía del joven se le hacía conocido, ese cabello rebelde y la cinta en su cabeza lo tenía bien grabado en la mente pero…

-No entiendo porque te mareaste tanto- por primera vez Saito le presto atención a la chica que se encontraba en el cuarto, era una jovencita de mediana estatura y cabello negro y muy brillante, el kimono que traía puesto la hacía verse como una dulce niña inocente.

Una niña inocente y un chiquillo rebelde, quizás fuera una buena combinación, así sus hijos se equilibrarían y si no era así por lo menos serían chiquillos atractivos, cuestión de genes ya se sabía, la chica se dio la vuelta para ver si ya estaba el té.

-Jou-chan sentí que alguien nos estaba viendo- Sanosuke habló lentamente mientras revisaba con la mirada todo el lugar.

-Ya estas alucinando- contestó cansadamente Kaoru mientras se acercaba para sentarse frente a él nuevamente, era su momento, con gran maestría el ex Shinsen arrojó unos polvos a la tetera desde la ventana, lo mejor de un ex Shinsen es que siempre se preparaba para cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir en el camino.

-¡Que fue eso!- Sanosuke volvió a ponerse en alerta, habría jurado que había entrado una bola de tierra por la ventana.

-¿Qué fue que?- Kaoru empezaba a cansarse de los desvaríos de su amigo.

-Jou-chan algo raro esta pasando-

-Lo que tu digas Sanosuke, ahora se bueno y tomate tu té- Kaoru sirvió una taza de infusión y se la ofreció al muchacho, sin embargo el joven se quedo mirando el liquido sin probarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué no bebes?-

-Hazlo tu primero…-

-¿Qué?-

-Si tú te puedes tragar lo que cocinas entonces sabré que estoy a salvo y yo también beberé, no estoy de humor para intoxicarme con tu cocina-

-¡QUE GROSERO!, ¡Ni porque me preocupo por ti!- gritó Kaoru mientras Sano ponía los ojos en blanco y se tapaba las orejas -¡Para que veas que mi té sí se puede beber!- gritó con ojos de odio mientras tomaba la taza y se la bebía toda de un tirón.

-Ya ves que fácil era- la reconvino Sanosuke al tiempo que tomaba otra taza y bebía lentamente el té.

-Eres tú el que no querías entender- musitó entre dientes la kendoka mientras sofocaba las ganas de ahorcar a su amigo.

-Jou-chan solo me preocupaba por mi seguridad… ¿Jou-chan?- Sanosuke pudo ver en cámara lenta cómo la chica fruncía el seño y se desvanecía cayendo suavemente a sus pies.

-¡¿Jou-chan que te pasa?- preguntó alarmado el joven mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su amiga sosteniéndole la cabeza, ¿Acaso la mala comida de la chica ahora era de efecto retardado?

-Vaya, tal parece que a ti no te hace efecto tan rápido- Sanosuke giro rápidamente la cabeza, conocía esa voz, de hecho, odiaba esa voz.

-¡Saito! ¿Qué le hiciste?, ¡Habla!- el lobo encendió un cigarro, definitivamente los hijos de esos dos serían muy testarudos.

-¡Habla maldita sea!- gritó nuevamente el guerrero acunando en sus brazos la cabeza de Kaoru.

-La pregunta mi estimado cabeza de pollo no es que le he hecho, si no, ¿Qué le vas a hacer?-

-¿Qué?- Sanosuke alzo las dos cejas, ahora si que no entendía nada y para acabarla de empeorar de pronto sus manos empezaron a temblarle y su visión se hizo borrosa, Saito se inclinó y de un tirón cargo a Kaoru sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera, no te lleves a Jou-chan, no lo hagas!- Sanosuke sonaba alterado pero el lobo no le presto atención y de un ágil salto salió por la ventana.

-¡Jou-chan…!- musito con dificultad el guerrero mientras se dejaba caer por la ventana y se arrastraba con fervor por el piso intentando detener a Saito.

-Esto si es amor- el policía sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¡Detente!- ordenó débilmente Sanosuke, sin embargo lo que pasó a continuación no entraba en sus planes, Saito se dio la vuelta lo cogió por la muñeca izquierda y siguió caminando como si la cosa más normal del mundo fuera pasear arrastrando a alguien.

-¡Mierda, lobo de pacotilla suéltame ahora mismo!- gritó el muchacho mientras su cabeza chocaba contra las rocas.

-¡Maldito seas estupido fumador del demonio, ojala te mueras de cáncer!- el cuerpo de Sanosuke iba dejando un rastro y su traje blanco empezaba a caer en un aspecto desastroso llenándose de tierra y cuanta porquería había en el suelo.

-Oye, ¿Me estas oyendo?, ¡Escuchame!, ¡AGUAS PENDEJO, ESA ES MIERDA DE CABALLO, ¡MIERDA DE CABALLO, NOOO!- las ultimas fuerzas se le fueron en el gutural grito que de cualquier manera no lograron que el policía modificara su ruta.

-Este es el momento en el que te desmayas- contestó Saito mientras lo volteaba a ver de reojo.

-Ma-mal-di-to…hi-jo… de Satanás- replicó el muchacho con ojos de odio mientras el cansancio le ganaba la pelea y sin más se entregaba al mundo de los sueños.

**HORAS MAS TARDE EN LA COMISARIA**

-Shinomori debes creerme, no he visto a Saito desde la mañana- Cho tragó aire con dificultad, Aoshi lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de su gi y sus ojos completamente asesinos no presagiaban nada bueno.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?- rugió Aoshi con voz fría mientras ejercía más presión en el cuello de su victima.

-Oye, el que aun no acaba de creerte soy yo, no puedo imaginar a Saito robándose a la comadreja digo ¿Para que le serviría tener a esa niña?, a no ser...- Cho dejo volar su imaginación, su jefe era un tipo muy extraño y muy cínico, sin embargo eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era hombre y como hombre tenía necesidades biológicas que no podía liberar al no estar su esposa a su lado -¿Tu crees que él…?- Cho trago saliva, no debió decirlo, no debió pensarlo es más no debió haber nacido, Aoshi lo miraba con unos ojos de mil cuchillas juntas a punto de encajarse en su piel, el ex juppon sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal, solo un milagro lo salvaría de no morir a manos del cubo de hielo y entonces, el milagro se hizo carne

-¡JEFE!- Cho nunca pensó que ver a su jefe le trajera felicidad pero ahora Shinomori podría desquitar su furia en el verdadero culpable.

-Saito…- musitó Aoshi mientras soltaba a Cho (quien se escabullo cobardemente a una esquina del cuarto) y sacaba sus kodachis.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- preguntó con falso aire intrigado el policía mientras sacaba un cigarro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Jefe, Tokio ya le dijo que no fume tanto y… ¿Por que anda semidesnudo?- el cabeza de escoba no recibió respuesta de su jefe pero su imaginación no conocía los limites, diablos, de seguro que era verdad entonces ¡Se había echado al plato a la pequeña! y todavía tenía el descaro de ir ahí sin ponerse toda la ropa, este sujeto era peor de lo que pensaba, una cosa era matar a una chica y otra muy diferente forzarla a…

-¡Saito, me has decepcionado, yo que creía que muy en el fondo eras bueno!- estalló Cho señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó el lobo desviando la vista hacía su subordinado.

-¡¿Como que quien soy?, ¡Soy Cho, tu policía!, ¡No me vengas ahora con ese cuento de que no me recuerdas!- gritó el rubio mientras sus ojos se ponían completamente blancos de furia.

-¿En serio?- Cho parpadeó, parecía que esta vez Saito no estaba jugando y realmente lo había olvidado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el ex juppon dando un paso hacía adelante pero Aoshi le obstruyo el paso.

-No me importa si recuerdas o no a tu escoba, te doy una sola oportunidad para responder y dime la verdad ¿Dónde esta Misao y que le hiciste?- la voz del Oni era fría y cortante pero Saito parecía inmune a ella y respondió con total calma.

-Esta en un lugar oscuro y frió y según las circunstancias puede que ya no sea una chiquilla- un silencio incomodo se hizo en el cuarto hasta que Cho se atrevió a replicar.

-Dijo que quería la verdad…jefe…-

-Esa es la verdad idiota- respondió con tranquilidad el policía mientras seguía fumando su cigarro.

- Dime donde esta- exigió más que pregunto el ex lider Oniwabanshu.

-La pregunta mi querido cubo de hielo…- dijo con sarcasmo Saito mientras se sentaba en su silla y subía los pies al escritorio -No es ¿donde esta?, si no ¿con quien?- Aoshi llego de dos pasos al escritorio del lobo y clavó la kodachi en la fina madera.

-Estas advertido, si algo malo le pasa a Misao, ¡Tu!- amenazó clavando la mirada en sus ojos- ¡Morirás!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** Sip, lo sé todo esta echo un caos pero en el capitulo que viene las cosa mejoraran… bueno lo cierto es que se pondrán peor pero ¿Qué quieren?, Saito es el cupido no lo olviden. Iba a actualizar antes pero las clases en la prepa no me han dejado.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Gabyhiatt **¡Gracias por leer todas mis locuras!, **Battousaikamiya, ****Hikari no hoshi,**** mimi,** **Aome Randa ** ¿Mi fic esta bien enfermo? Ja,ja **Kaorumar **tu review me dio muchos animos, **Ayann** en este fic no se repitió el triangulo aunque en el próximo capitulo las cosas van a cambiar **Hikaru Hiwatari **otra fan de Saito ,**Stela **no te preocupes Atrápeme también será actualizado (espero),**Terry Byron san **¡Gracias por los ánimos! y mención especial para **Sara Lain **que fue la que me indujo a enamorarme de Saito, bueno me despido esperando que les guste Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Poner acentos, acomodar los tiempos y tratar de que los personajes no desvaríen tanto se esta haciendo un duelo de titanes, tuve que dejar algunas groserías porque si no se perdía la esencia —¿Esencia? — espero que el mes de Febrero nos sonría a todos aunque no tengamos un Saito particular, besos Ciao

_**30 de Enero del 2011 Domingo **_


	3. Escape misión suicida

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 3: ¡Escape misión suicida!**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Yahiko bostezó y se rascó el trasero mientras balbuceaba algo que sonaba como "¡Busu déjame en paz, no, no voy a hacer 1000 flexiones debes estar loca!, Kenshin te espía cuando duermes lo vi el otro día y yo que pensé que tu eras la hentai".

—¿Estas bien muchacho? — El niño entreabrió los ojos y vio a Okina en el umbral de la puerta.

—Si... —contestó aun somnoliento— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?.

—Bueno estabas balbuceando algo y…. — Yahiko sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, ¡Oh no!, de seguro había vuelto a soñar con Tsubame, de seguro ese anciano lo divulgaría a los 4 vientos.

—Bueno, esto es extraño pero no encuentro a nadie, ni a Misao, ni a Himura ni siquiera Aoshi estaba en el templo me pregunto a dónde habrán ido todos — Yahiko se acabó de incorporar en el futón mientras arrugaba el ceño—, bueno quizás se fueron a pasear y no habrá mayor problema ¿Verdad? Ja,ja,ja— el viejo se retiró lanzando enormes carcajadas al aire mientras al niño le brotaba una gota en la cabeza, ese anciano estaba medio loco pero…

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por que me dejaron? —susurró el chico con tristeza.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

—¡Jou-chan!, ¡Jou-chan!— Kaoru hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta, tenía mucho sueño, maldito fuera el idiota que intentaba despertarla.

—¡Jou-chan, ya deja de estar haciéndote la dormida y párate!— volvió a zarandearla Sanosuke.

—Sanosuke, ¡Déjame en paz!, ve a molestar a Megumi se ve que te encanta— masculló la chica dándose la vuelta y apretando los ojos.

—¡AHHH!... ¿Celosa?.

—¡POC!— Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos mientras Kaoru se sobaba el puño, un enorme chipote iba apareciendo en la cabeza del muchacho.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó ella con alarma al ver que no reconocía el lugar, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en la cocina del Aoiya.

—No lo sé pero Saito fue el que nos trajo.

—¿Qué?— los ojos de la muchacha se ensancharon ¿Saito?, como podía ser eso posible ¿Qué pretendía hacer el lobo con ellos?.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí?— preguntó la joven tragando saliva y observando su entorno, estaban en una especie de cuartucho completamente cerrado y sin ventanas.

—Ya intenté romper las paredes pero mi mano todavía se encuentra lastimada y este parece ser un material extraño, es muy duro— contestó Sanosuke mientras se paraba y pasaba la mano por la pared de la habitación, Kaoru buscó algo que los pudiera ayudar a salir de ahí pero en el cuarto solo se encontraban ellos dos.

—¿Qué hacemos? — Sanosuke giró la vista hacía la joven kendoka la cual trataba de esconder su temor sin embargo su voz la delataba.

—No te preocupes Jou-chan nada malo te va a pasar yo te lo prometo, te voy a cuidar. — Kaoru esbozó una tímida sonrisa y asintió, Sanosuke podía ser un cerdo desvergonzado pero podía confiar en él.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó la chica volteando a ver el techo.

—Me parece que se esta haciendo de noche, no nos queda más que pasarla aquí y esperar a que ese idiota de Saito se vuelva a aparecer, cuando eso suceda lo golpeamos y nos escapamos ¿Qué fácil no? — en la frente de Kaoru apareció una gota, ¿Ese era su plan? tal vez no era buena idea confiar mucho en el cabeza de pollo, suspirando la chica se hizo un puñito en un rincón para pasar la noche, esperaba, de verdad esperaba, que Kenshin fuera a rescatarla como siempre.

MINUTOS DESPUES…

—Jou-chan ¿Tienes frió? — Kaoru emitió un suave gruñido, ¿Cómo que si tenía frío?, ¡Se estaba muriendo de frío!, esa no era una habitación, era un congelador.

—Sí Sano… tengo frío. — Sanosuke esbozo una radiante sonrisa mientras alzaba un dedito al cielo.

—¡Yo también! — Bien, definitivamente su mejor amigo era idiota.

—Genial Sanosuke ya somos dos. —contestó con voz monótona.

—Por eso te propondré algo —exclamó el muchacho apoyando las manos en el suelo y viéndola fijamente, algo de seriedad llegando de golpe a su rostro.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó intrigada la chica poniéndose en la misma posición que él, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Jou-chan… ¡Hay que dormir juntos! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?.

**...**

…**.**

…

…

…**.**

**..**

**.**

—Estas advertido, si algo malo le pasa a Misao, ¡Tu! —amenazó Aoshi clavando la mirada en los ojos del lobo —¡Morirás!.

—No te pongas tan dramático mi estimado cubo —exclamó el lobo mientras meneaba la mano para restarle importancia a las palabras del ex líder ninja.

—Hijo de…. —gruñó Aoshi mientras desencajaba su espada y bufaba.

—Ya te lo dije Shinomori, además yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, si esta misión no se consume simplemente buscare un nuevo prospecto.

—¿Qué? — Aoshi no entendía de que demonios estaba hablando el policía, ¿Prospecto?, ¿Para quien quería un prospecto?, y ¿De que misión estaba hablando?.

—Jefe ¿Ha perdido la chaveta? —preguntó Cho mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—No me importa si enloqueciste o no, te doy una sola oportunidad para responder ¿Dónde esta Misao? — Saito clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Aoshi, los segundos pasaron rápidamente mientras en el rostro del lobo se dibujaba una sonrisa.

—Esta bien te lo diré, pero no será tan fácil, aunque si eres el mejor espía como dicen por ahí supongo que no te será tan difícil , escucha, la chica esta encerrada con alguien que tu conoces en un lugar muy cercano, sin embargo es posible que sin ayuda no puedan salir y entre más tiempo juntos es posible que mi misión se realice ¿Entiendes? — Aoshi hizo un ligero movimiento con sus cejas y dejó que su mente procesara la información, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que en sus ojos brillara la comprensión.

—¡Maldito! — el joven ninja se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la oficina.

—Vaya, ¿Qué habrá descubierto Shinomori?, porque yo no entendí nada —murmuró Cho mientras veía al ninja desaparecer.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota —aclaró Saito mientras le daba otra chupada a su cigarro.

—¡¿Que has dicho? —gruñó Cho con los ojos blancos de rabia.

—Es mejor que te calles, acabo de recordar quien eres y como mi subordinado te tengo una nueva misión — Cho pestañeó, ¿Misión?

…**.**

Yahiko caminó con desgano por el Aoiya, el lugar estaba completamente solo, el pobre niño aun no podía creer que todos se hubieran ido a pasear sin él.

—Y dicen ser mis amigos… —balbuceó el chico con melancolía, la noche cada vez se cernía más sobre la ciudad y de ellos ni rastro, seguro se estaban divirtiendo mucho, ahogando un suspiro el niño siguió su lento caminar, que malos habían sido al dejarlo ahí, en un lugar extraño, completamente solo con un viejo depravado, bueno, también estaban Omasu y Kuro pero ellos estaban trabajando, meneando la cabeza redirigió sus pasos hacía el baño, debía usarlo si no quería mojar la cama, ese era un secreto que sólo Kaoru sabía y era sumamente vergonzoso.

En el dojo la chica siempre le recordaba usar el baño para que no mojara el futón, a pesar de siempre estar diciéndole cosas desagradables lo cierto es que no era tan mala, de hecho era bastante buena; en eso pensaba cuando se detuvo parpadeando, alguien había puesto una gruesa tranca en la puerta, que raros que eran los ninjas, ni que la puerta del baño se fuera a abrir de repente. Encogiéndose de hombros el jovencito se acercó y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza la quito sólo para descubrir que…

—¡AAAHHHH! — El grito de Yahiko se escuchó en todo Kyoto y sus alrededores.

—Yahiko, espera, no es lo que piensas —exclamó con nerviosismo Kenshin mientras sacaba su cabeza mojada del agua, Megumi estaba a su lado apenas cubierta por una toalla, el joven pelirrojo se reprochó mentalmente el escoger justo ese momento para lavarse el cabello, y es que —después de todo— ya estaba en el baño y apestaba así que se había quitado el vomito de Sanosuke metiendo la cabeza en la ducha pero en ese mismo instante Yahiko había abierto la puerta.

—Yahiko oye… — Megumi se quedó callada con la boca a medio abrir ¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar al niño?.

—No puedo creerlo, ustedes dos… — Yahiko retrocedió un paso, su cara revelaba decepción y asco —. ¡No puedo creerlo de ti Kenshin! —gritó al fin—, ¡No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Kaoru!, ella ha sido tan buena contigo y tu te metes con la mujer zorro, espero que te olvide, ¡Ojala y se vaya con Sanosuke! —finalizó profundamente dolido de la actitud de su "héroe".

—Con Sanosuke... —mascullo Kenshin entre dientes, ¿Era su imaginación o esos dos habían estado muy juntos últimamente?

—¡Himura estas! —Okina y el resto de los Onis habían llegado corriendo al oír los gritos pero…

—Disculpen, no vimos nada. — Se excusó con rapidez Omasu mientras se tapaba la cara y se alejaba jalando a Kuro.

—Mmm, Himura esto te podría traer problemas, ¿No has pensado en los sentimientos de los demás?, pero bueno, respeto tu decisión, me retiro — Okina se dispuso a irse ante un Kenshin completamente congelado (y con la cara morada) y una Megumi que sentía que sus mejillas ardían en color rojo.

—¡Esperen, no es lo que están pensando! — Los detuvo Megumi con voz autoritaria y golpeando el suelo con su pie.

—No, todo esto lo hizo Saito, verán… — Kenshin iba a explicarles lo que había pasado cuando Aoshi apareció en el umbral de la puerta observándolo sin expresar ningún sentimiento

—Así que Saito.

—Si, fue Saito él…

—Él esta planeando algo, raptó a Misao y me dijo que estaba encerrada en algún lugar, debemos buscarla. — Lo cortó Aoshi con frialdad y se dio la vuelta.

—¿La señorita Misao? —pregunto Kenshin abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—No solo eso, Okon, Shiro, Sanosuke y Kaoru tampoco están aquí —dijo Yahiko con rapidez.

—Muy bien, todos ustedes, prepárense ¡Hay que buscar a nuestros amigos! —anunció Okina con seriedad, a lo que todos asintieron y se separaron, debían encontrarlos.

Megumi y Kenshin salieron corriendo a ponerse ropa, el mal humor de pasar juntos toda la tarde encerrados en un baño parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia al enterarse de que el resto de sus amigos estaban perdidos.

Refunfuñando mentalmente la doctora pasó sus brazos rápidamente por las mangas de su bata medica y aventó su cabello con fuerza hacía atrás, pensar que el idiota de Sanosuke pudiera estar con una mujer encerrado en un baño… La doctora se encogió al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y sin perder más tiempo salió del cuarto a todo correr.

Kenshin se puso su gi a velocidad ultra divina y de un salto bajó a la parte inferior del restaurante, todo parecía un caos, Okina, Omasu y Kuro corrían de un lado a otro buscando a los jóvenes perdidos dando gritos, Yahiko mencionaba con voz en cuello el nombre de Kaoru por todas partes, a ese paso el pobre niño quedaría ronco en unas cuantas horas y Aoshi… al joven pelirrojo le salió una gota en la cabeza, Aoshi estaba sentado en posición de loto en una de las esquinas del local como si el mundo fuera un paraíso del cual no había que preocuparse, con pasos rápidos el joven espadachín llego a su lado.

—Aoshi…

—... — Aoshi no contestó pero levantó una ceja en señal de estar escuchando.

—¿No deberías estar buscando? — El joven abrió de golpe sus ojos y clavó la vista en Kenshin.

—Eso hago… — Parándose con movimientos lentos el ninja caminó ante la vista incrédula de todos y de un tirón abrió la puerta del diminuto cuarto de las escobas.

—¡PAACC! — Shiro y Okon cayeron de porrazo en el suelo mientras en los rostros de todos los presentes aparecían unas enormes gotas.

—¡Shiro, quítate de encima! —gritó Okon al borde de la histeria mientras pateaba con verdadera furia las piernas del muchacho que había caído sobre ella, sin embargo Shiro no contestaba solo se mecía de adelante hacía atrás mientras repetía: —Oscuridad, encierro, falta de oxigeno, opresión, oscuridad, encierro, falta de oxigeno, opresión, oscuridad….

—¡Shiro!, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Omasu con alarma mientras se acercaba a ayudar al joven, por su parte Aoshi se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Vaya usaste tu oído para encontrarlos ¿verdad? —preguntó Kenshin con un intento de sonrisa, (aun estaba muy preocupado por Kaoru) al pasar Aoshi a su lado, el ninja asintió levemente con la cabeza, habían recorrido todo el Aoiya, ya no había posibilidad de que alguien más se encontrara ahí ¿Dónde estarían los demás?.

—¡Oigan miren esto! — Todos giraron la cabeza, Megumi agitaba su brazo mientras señalaba algo en el patio trasero, justo saliendo de la ventana de la cocina.

—¿Qué…? — Kenshin se detuvo al ver unas extrañas marcas en el suelo, ya estaba completamente oscuro pero un rastro de tierra aun se alcanzaba a ver débilmente.

—Himura, ese rastro es de una persona siendo arrastrada —comentó Aoshi con su clasica voz fría.

—Bien voy a seguirlo, ustedes busquen por aquí —exclamó el pelirrojo mientras saltaba la ventana.

—¡Espera yo te acompaño! —exclamó la doctora sorprendiendo a todos.

—No es necesario —respondió con amabilidad Kenshin mientras intentaba adelantarse, compartir un baño con ella por casi todo un día era suficiente Megumi para él.

—¡Ese rastro solo pudo haberlo dejado el idiota de Sanosuke!, sólo quiero…— Megumi siguió corriendo tras el rastro de tierra sin terminar su frase, todos los que se quedaron en el Aoiya la observaron alejarse junto al pelirrojo.

—El amor no se equivoca, lo más probable es que ese rastro de tierra los lleve hasta el joven Sanosuke y Kaoru-dono —emitió con un suspiro Okina, ahora lo único que les faltaba era encontrar a su ángel pero por todos los cielos ¿Dónde estaba? y lo más importante ¿Con quien?

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CELDA…

—Y entonces ¿El señor Shishio te salvo al regalarte esa espada?.

—Si.

—Ahhh… — Misao y Soujiro llevaban tanto tiempo encerrados que ya hasta habían hecho las paces y se habían contado sus respectivas vidas hasta el momento, el chico había descubierto que la joven había pasado su adolescencia vagando por los caminos y ella había descubierto una cruel y terrible infancia oculta tras la sonrisa del joven Tenken.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué crees que Saito me haya traído aquí? — Soujiro encogió los hombros en señal de confusión, lo único que recordaba era que el lobo le había dicho que la chica era un regalo, pero si quería conservar su vida debería cuidarse mucho de no mencionarlo—, debo admitirlo, el hecho de que me haya raptado me tomó por sorpresa…— La muchacha recordó la figura del hombre sin playera entre las sombras de los árboles y sacudió con pánico la cabeza, era una imagen escalofriantemente sexy (más escalofriante que sexy).

—¿Siente algo por el señor Saito? — Misao giró la cabeza y parpadeó, estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del chico.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Si? —preguntó el chico ladeando la cabeza.

—Si, tiene una personalidad que me enferma, es sarcástico, malvado, egoísta, cruel, un asesino sin ningún sentimiento de piedad, una persona que no le desagrada el sufrimiento y ahora hasta secuestrador. — La muchacha dio un suspiro y Soujiro le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo también creo eso.

—Bueno, aunque quien sabe, supongo que en cierta parte no es tan malo, después de todo siempre ha peleado de nuestro lado… — La muchacha se tapó la boca mientras se regañaba mentalmente, decir eso era casi como decirle a Soujiro "Siempre ha estado en tu contra".

—¡Ah!, no se preocupe Misao-dono, no hay problema, ya me he dado cuenta de que el señor Shishio era el equivocado ¡Olvídelo! — El chico meneó ambas manos frente a los ojos de la ninja provocando que retrocediera.

—¡Cuidado, casi me golpeas!.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó el muchacho mientras sonreía y jalaba con pesadez la cadena atada a su pie.

—¡Oye!, eso te va a lastimar ¿No? —preguntó Misao mientras se agachaba y tocaba el pie atrapado, la cadena le había rozado de tal manera la piel que su tobillo estaba completamente rojo y faltaba poco para que se le abriera una herida.

—Eso creo pero no puedo hacer nada, me lo pusieron por ser un criminal peligroso —respondió el muchacho mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

—Pero tu ya no eres así, tu has cambiado ¿Verdad? — Soujiro no pudo evitar tragar saliva, la mirada de la joven era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, una ingenuidad que era imposible no notar.

—Sí, ya-ya cambie, claro —tartamudeó el muchacho mientras cerraba los ojos, así no tendría que preocuparse por ponerse nervioso ante la chica, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, aunque resultaba que su pie si sentía y mucho.

—¡Auch! — El muchacho intentó encoger su pie, Misao lo había jalado en un esfuerzo por sacarlo de su encierro de hierro y por supuesto la fuerza bruta había fracasado.

—¡No!, creo que así no va a funcionar. —exclamó la chica mientras se dejaba caer sentada frente al pie de Soujiro, el muchacho sólo atinó a sentirse realmente desamparado, una linda chica viéndole sus desgastados pies no era para nada una escena romántica.

—Misao-dono no es necesario yo… — Soujiro no pudo terminar su comentario, la chica tomó la punta de su trenza y quito el metal dorado que aprisionaba su cabello, con movimientos rápidos abrió el broche y saco unos delgados alambres de adentro.

—¿Que es eso? —preguntó el muchacho mientras señalaba los alambres con el dedo.

—Esto es lo que nos va a sacar de aquí —exclamó la muchacha sonriendo mientras introducía los alambres en la cerradura del candado entre los pies de Soujiro, él intentó retroceder sintiéndose repentinamente expuesto con la muchacha moviéndose entre sus piernas.

—Ya casi… —murmuró Misao mientras pegaba su oído al candado y giraba los alambres hacía la derecha.

—¡Clac! — El candado se abrió y cayó al piso mientras la muchacha se paraba de un salto.

—¡Sí!, ¡Lo logre!, ¡Soy la mejor! —gritó con euforia pero al instante dejo de saltar y tragó saliva, estaba tan cerca de Soujiro que su pierna rozaba la rodilla del joven, gracias a dios el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras así el muchacho no podría ver su sonrojo.

—Gracias. — Soujiro inclinó la cabeza, Misao se quedo quieta, el cabello del muchacho rozaba su barbilla produciéndole cosquillas.

—No es nada pero solo te he quitado el candado, aún no salimos. — Soujiro levantó la cabeza, ella le sonrió y entonces pasó, Misao sólo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente cuando los labios del joven se presionaron sobre su mejilla, sus rodillas amenazaron con no poder sostenerla y el tiempo se esfumó.

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Kenshin seguía el rastro de tierra más con el presentimiento que por el hecho de verlo, la noche se cerraba increíblemente oscura sobre él y la doctora y de sus amigos todavía no había ni rastro.

—¡Es ahí! — Megumi señaló una cabaña y Kenshin no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, parecía que la mujer tenía un sexto sentido cuando de Sanosuke se trataba, ¿Sería por alguna razón en especifico?. Con cautela los dos se introdujeron en la cabaña, el lugar no parecía estar habitado y por ende no había ni rastro de Sanosuke o de Kaoru.

—Estoy segura de que están aquí —exclamó la doctora mientras abría una puerta, Kenshin simplemente suspiró intentando sonreír lo más amablemente posible.

—Sabe, equivocarse no esta tan mal, es solo un error y ya —comentó Kenshin mientras sonreía apoyando una mano en la pared.

—¡Kenshin, yo no me he equivocado, ellos están aquí!.

—No se preocupe Megumi-dono, no le diré a nadie, esto quedara entre usted y yo.

—¡No seas tonto, están aquí! —gritó la mujer fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Megumi-dono, se esta poniendo en un plan imposible —exclamó el pelirrojo con los últimos gramos de paciencia que le quedaban.

—¡Plan imposible!, ¡tu eres el que no esta ayudando! — Megumi no podía sentirse más desesperada, sabía que Sanosuke estaba con alguien ¿Y si era con Kaoru?, ¿Y si Kaoru volvía a ganarle el corazón de su hombre?, ¡Pero que demonios estaba pensando, Sanosuke no era su hombre era simplemente un vago!, ¿Oh no?, la mujer dejo escapar el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones mientras se recargaba en la pared del lado contrario de Kenshin y…

—¡Ahhh!- Kenshin pudo ver en cámara lenta como la pared en la que se había recargado la doctora se giraba como si fuera un pasadizo y después de dar un sin fin de manotazos la mujer se iba de espaldas azotando como vil saco de papas en el suelo, en la frente del pelirrojo surgió una gotita de sudor y con pasos lentos se acercó hasta la mujer.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — La doctora no respondió, tenía los ojos en forma de espiral y los pies juntos con las rodillas flexionadas hacía afuera, el pelirrojo suspiró, ¿Cómo demonios se había girado esa pared?, de pronto su sexto sentido lo alertó, su mirada cambio de dirección en una fracción de segundo y lo que vio provoco que sus ojos se tornaran dorados al instante.

Sanosuke abrió con pereza los ojos, estaba sentado recargado en la pared y entre sus brazos se encontraba dormida Kaoru, la chica tenía la espalda recargada sobre él y su bonito kimono celeste estaba ligeramente abierto dejando ver un poco la piel de su pecho, el joven le había sugerido dormir así porque ese idiota de Saito se había largado sin dejarles cobijas ¿Sabía a cuanto podía bajar la temperatura en ese maldito lugar?, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Jou-chan muriera de hipotermia, sin ella ¿Quién le daría de comer?, ¿Quién lo sacaría a pasear?, ¿Quién le haría un té cuando se sintiera enfermo? Y lo más importante ¿Quién iba a salvar a Kenshin de no volverse un idiota deprimido que solo pensaba en la gente que había matado con su espada y todas esas estupideces?.

Sanosuke dejo escapar un bostezo mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, acto que le provocó abrazar más fuerte a Kaoru haciendo inconscientemente que el kimono se abriera un poco más, tal vez todavía tenía frío, sin embargo el escalofrió y el presentimiento de que algo realmente muy, muy malo iba a ocurrir lo invadieron, tragando saliva el muchacho alzo la vista y…

—Ke-Ke-Kenshin, espera, te juro que puedo explicarlo… — Kenshin no contestó y siguió avanzando, sus ojos emitían ese extraño brillo dorado—. Ah, así que eres Battousai, bueno, mira Battousai puedo explicarlo, te juro que… — Sanosuke tragó saliva, darle a Battousai una buena razón por la cual tenía a su chica dormida entre sus brazos sonaba bastante imposible, así que mejor recurriría al plan B.

—¡JOU-CHAN, JOU-CHAN!, ¡KENSHIN ME QUIERE MATAR!, ¡DESPIERTA! — Kenshin ya estaba a un escaso metro ¿Por qué Kaoru tendría el sueño tan pesado en situaciones como esa? — ¡JOU-CHAN! —gritó con todo el pánico posible mientras tomaba a Kaoru de la cintura y la arrojaba hacía adelante, la chica abrió los ojos en el acto y se aferro con fuerza a lo que estaba frente a ella.

—Sanosuke, que grosero, esa no es forma de despertar a una dama, — se quejó la muchacha fulminando a su amigo con la mirada mientras frotaba su cabeza contra "el suave ser" frente a ella, aún no despertaba del todo pero "que suave almohada" —, ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó extrañada al ver que su amigo sudaba a mares mientras se pegaba lo más que podía a la pared como si algo terriblemente letal estuviera frente a él, y no era para menos Battousai estaba parado con la chica recargada en su pecho y su mirada para con él era bastante turbia —¿Sanosuke…? — La muchacha sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, ahora que lo recordaba ¿Qué no estaban encerrados?, de pronto Sanosuke esbozo una sonrisa y señalo algo atrás de la chica, Kaoru alzo una ceja, con rapidez giró la vista y….

—¡Oro!, Kaoru-dono , me esta haciendo cosquillas. — Kaoru giró la vista hacía arriba y sus ojos se perdieron en los violetas de su amado pelirrojo que la observaban a escasos centímetros, la chica tragó saliva y un violento sonrojo se posesiono de sus mejillas, Kenshin le sonrió mientras alzaba una ceja y la chica dándose cuenta de su posición se separo inmediatamente de él.

—¡Idiota!, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? — Le reclamó a Sanosuke sacudiendo la cabeza visiblemente apenada por haber estado recargada en el pecho de su amado pelirrojo sin saberlo, Sanosuke por su parte entrecerró los ojos mientras unas rayas moradas surgían en su cara, bueno, había estado más preocupado por salvar su vida que por fijarse en las reglas de la sociedad.

—¡SANOSUKE! — Todos giraron la vista hacía donde una mujer zorro rodeada de un aura negra miraba fijamente al luchador.

—Gulp… — el muchacho pasó saliva, las cosas parecían ponerse peor.

EN LA COMISARIA…

—¡Ahora! — Misao se dejo caer por una ventana seguida de Soujiro, la ninja había logrado abrir la puerta de la celda y ahora escapaban de los policías, hasta el momento nadie los había visto pero faltaba la prueba de fuego—. El patio para salir de aquí es demasiado largo… —comentó la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior, por más rápida que fuera algún guardia la alcanzaría a ver, había mucha seguridad. Soujiro por su parte miro fijamente el rostro de la chica, su cabello estaba suelto y era tan largo que le rozaba las rodillas y el hecho de que se mordiera su labio lo hacía sentirse extraño, esa chica a su lado era todo un peligro.

—Soujiro, ¿Me estas oyendo? —preguntó la chica con una vena latiéndole en la frente, parecía que el chico estaba en la luna.

—Sí no se preocupe, ya sé como salir. — Sinceramente no la estaba escuchando pero esos eran asuntos menores.

—¿Ah ,si? —preguntó la muchacha sin mucho convencimiento.

—¡Claro! —contestó él con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba en brazos.

—¡OYE!, ¿Que haces? —preguntó Misao mientras se abrazaba del cuello del joven en un acto reflejo.

—¿Olvida que soy Soujiro Seta, la velocidad divina? —exclamó el joven mientras le guiñaba un ojo y casi mágicamente desaparecía para volver a aparecer fuera de la prisión usando su sukuchi para atravesar como un relámpago todo el patio .

—¡Cielos, eso fue fantástico! —exclamó Misao mientras bajaba de los brazos de Soujiro de un salto.

—No es para tanto —contestó el joven sonriendo para después tomar una actitud seria —. Aunque me gustaría quedarme y conocerla mejor temo que debo irme porque en este lugar me buscan.

—¡Para encerrarte de nuevo! —exclamó la muchacha provocando que el chico se fuera de lado ante tanta "sinceridad".

—Sí creo que es por eso, bueno, fue un gusto conocerla tenga por seguro que nunca la olvidare Misao-dono — Misao extendió una mano como para retenerlo y abrió los ojos, apenas lo estaba conociendo y parecía una buena persona ¿Tenía que irse?, la chica bajó la mano lentamente mientras se mordía el labio, así era la vida ella no podría cambiarla.

—Bueno, entonces adiós — La chica esbozó una sonrisa y lo despidió con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo una presión en su muñeca se lo impidió.

—Misao-dono… — La chica se dio la vuelta y los labios suaves de Soujiro se juntaron con los suyos —Adiós. — Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, Misao sentía que un ardor rojo amenazaba con incendiar sus mejillas y Soujiro se pasó la lengua por los labios saboreando nuevamente la esencia que había robado —. Señorita, lo siento, fue muy atrevido de mi parte, pero si no se pone listo lo volveré a hacer, solo tiene una oportunidad. —dijo Soujiro mientras la veía tiernamente y empezaba a darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué dices, quien tiene solo una oportunidad? —preguntó Misao confundida pero Soujiro solo volteo fugazmente para regalarle una ultima y breve sonrisa después de lo cual desapareció gracias al sukuchi.

—Pero… — Misao parpadeó, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, acababan de robarle su primer beso y la dejaban sola a media noche frente a un cuartel de policía ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, la chica sintió un profundo escalofrió recorrer su espalda y dio media vuelta asustada sólo para ver como un hombre bajaba de un árbol con un salto y la veía fijamente con una extraña aura enfurecida rodeándolo, Misao trago saliva y pidió desaparecer del planeta.

—Aoshi-sama…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, ¿Pasaron un lindo día de San Valentín? Porque yo pase un día la mar de divertido, primero en la preparatoria tuvimos la kermés y el toro mecánico casi descabeza a uno de mis amigos, luego nos fuimos al centro y vagabundeamos por las calles, después dos amigas y yo nos fuimos al cine y mientras esperábamos a los demás subimos a una de ellas a un carrito de supermercado y casi la hacemos papilla contra la pared y en vez de meternos al baño en un centro comercial nos andábamos metiendo en "Solo personal autorizado"; para cerrar con broche de oro después de hacer una pelea campal por decidir cual película veríamos nos metimos a ver Fuera del Cielo (película mexicana) y mis amigos estaban bien traumados con las escenas Hentai ja,ja,ja. Pero si nos hizo reír un chorro con el Cu-cu y su "santa" madre pero ya no les cuento mejor véanla (Eso si soportan las groserías cada medio segundo) pero ¿que le vamos a hacer? es una realidad en nuestro país y nos deja una enseñanza (Aunque mis amigos sigan empeñados en decir que solo aprendieron el lenguaje mas florido de Tepito) solo mi amigo Cu-cu me entiende.

_**Reedición: **_Este capitulo me ha hecho enojar porque cuando termine de editarlo que se cierra y no guardó los cambios sumiéndome en la más pura frustración. Pero bueno, el día de San Valentín en la universidad fue infinitamente aburrido en comparación con el de la preparatoria, lo único bueno fue la cantidad desorbitante de chocolates y pasteles recibidos, los tacos gratis y esa pequeña jirafita que se asoma por el borde de mi bata cortesía de Johans. Mi Valentín no giró en torno de la amistad ni de los chicos sino ¿Salió positivo el resultado de fiebre tifoidea? Y "¡Eaa, eaa ya sé cual es el diagnostico", como lo ven mis queridos, crecer es una chorrada, me consolare viendo Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood antes de sumirme en una cátedra de cirugía —suspiro—.

Agradezco a: **misao91, Hinata Himura, King of all cosmos **y **Aome **por sus amables reviews en esta reedición, realmente me han hecho muy feliz. Gracias Ciao

PD- Me pregunto por que el capitulo se llama "escape misión suicida" a mi punto de ver las cosas fue más rescate que otra cosa, ¿Sería que sólo estaba pensando en Soujiro y Misao?, ojala mi yo de 14 años me pudiera contestar

_14 de Febrero del 2011 Lunes _


	4. La nueva repartición de Saito

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 4: La nueva repartición de Saito**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Sanosuke caminaba con las manos en las bolsas y la mirada perdida en el cielo, la luna brillaba levemente tapada por una que otra nube, las cosas no podían estar peor, Megumi se había molestado mucho con él por ser tan idiota y haberse dejado atrapar por Saito y eso realmente le molestaba, esa mujer zorro no se preocupaba para nada por lo que pudiera pasarle y para colmo Kenshin había estado muy serio todo el camino, probablemente por…

—Jou-chan ¿Estas bien? — Sanosuke ni siquiera volteó a verla pero se daba cuenta de que la chica no parecía tener mucho ánimo.

—Sí Sanosuke estoy bien —contestó la joven forzando una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que también sentía la actitud de Kenshin muy distante ¿Se habría enojado?, probablemente se había preocupado mucho por ella, era su culpa por ser tan débil y no poder defenderse.

—Ya llegamos… —exclamó con desgano la doctora, el Aoiya se levantaba imponente frente a ellos, los cuatro entraron en silencio al lugar sólo para encontrarse a un Aoshi sentado en una esquina con una aura enfurecida rodeándolo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kaoru pasando saliva, ese hombre se veía capaz de partir en cuadritos a cualquiera que se le acercara.

—No lo sé pero no te le acerques —murmuró Sanosuke jalándola de la mano hacía atrás, al ver este gesto Megumi hizo una mueca y Kenshin tuvo que reprimir una vez mas sus instintos asesinos.

—¡Déjense de tonterías! —exclamó la doctora con énfasis mientras pasaba en medio de los 2 y deshacía el lazo entre sus manos —Misao esta perdida y es normal que…

—Misao ya regresó… —contestó con dureza Aoshi mientras los veía fijamente, los cuatro presentes tragaron saliva ante la violencia de ki que despedía el ex líder Oniwabanshu .

—Bueno pues siendo así... éste… ¡Voy a verla! —exclamó Kaoru con rapidez mientras desaparecía casi mágicamente y subía a toda prisa las escaleras.

—Jou-chan… ¿porque nos abandonas? —susurró Sanosuke con una gran gota en la cabeza, ahora estaba entre dos fieras que querían matarlo y un Aoshi que por algún motivo había despertado su ira exterminadora.

—Creo que... ¡Voy a hacerle compañía a Jou-chan! — Esa sinceramente había sido una mala excusa, los ojos dorados de Kenshin se encendieron y la mujer zorro dejó escapar un aura de venganza, que por cierto Sanosuke no alcanzó a apreciar, porque salió disparado a velocidad luz de la habitación.

—Ese idiota…— La voz de Megumi resonó con un eco de sarcasmo pero Kenshin pudo leer un dejo de tristeza en ella.

—Megumi-dono… — Pero Megumi no le respondió solo inclinó la cabeza y saliendo del salón dejó a los dos hombres solos, Kenshin reprimió un suspiro y se dejo caer sentado sobre el piso mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones, el hecho de haber encontrado a Kaoru en los brazos de Sanosuke aún lo tenía mal, bueno, no es como si Sano con lo bien que conocía sus sentimientos fuera a aprovecharse de la situación, ¿O si?, se suponía que eran amigos, ¿Cierto? y entre los amigos no se jugaba sucio. Lentamente sus ojos se entrecerraron imaginando la posibilidad mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, Aoshi desde su rincón _"furia reprimida a punto de estallar_" lo observó alzando una ceja, parecía que al pelirrojo tampoco le había ido muy bien esa noche.

**MIENTRAS TANTO ARRIBA….**

Kaoru golpeó con delicadeza la puerta del cuarto de Misao pero al no escuchar una respuesta se introdujo con cautela.

—Misao, ¿Dónde es….? — La joven kendoka cortó su pregunta mientras ladeaba la cabeza, Misao estaba hecha bolita en un rincón con ojos de perro degollado mientras se mecía suavemente de atrás hacía adelante abrazando con desmoralización sus rodillas.

—Misao, ¿Qué te pasa?, Aoshi estaba abajo y se veía muy enojado…— Al oír el nombre "Aoshi" Misao se meció mas rápidamente mientras un aura de terror la envolvía —¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Saito te lastimo?, ¡Háblame!- Kaoru se agachó para estar a la altura de su amiga e intentó buscar su mirada, pero los ojos de la joven ninja estaban perdidos bajo su fleco, llevaba el cabello suelto y algo enmarañado —No me digas que… — Kaoru tragó saliva mientras su joven y alocada mente empezaba a idear fantasías, cada una mas subida de tono que la anterior, pero que definitivamente tenían algo en común, en todas ellas Saito se había aprovechado de su joven amiga —¡Maldito lobo!, tan guardadito que se lo tenía, andar abusando a menores, ¡Eso si que no se lo perdonare, nadie se mete con mis amigas! —gritó Kaoru en un tono furioso mientras sus ojos se volvían dos bolas de fuego.

—No fue el lobo…—murmuró Misao quedándose quieta por un momento.

—¿No?... — Kaoru recuperó rápidamente la compostura parpadeando —¿Entonces? — Al escuchar la pregunta Misao volvió a mecerse con violencia abrazando nerviosamente sus rodillas, Kaoru estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo para que se calmara cuando Sanosuke irrumpió ruidosamente en el cuarto.

—¡Jou-chan!, ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste entre esas fieras?, y para rematar ese loco del cubo de hielo esta que arde de rabia ¿Qué demonios le pasara?, esperen… ¿y esta? — Sanosuke señaló con un dedo a Misao mientras una gota de sudor surgía en su frente

—No lo sé, no me quiere hablar pero parece muy asustada-contestó Kaoru.

—¿Asustada?, comadreja, ¿El cubo de hielo te hizo algo?- Al instante en que Sanosuke mencionó "cubo de hielo" la chica redobló la presión en sus rodillas y se meció con mayor violencia, Sanosuke alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras en su mente iba atando cabos.

_MENTE DE SANOSUKE…_

Aoshi enojado – Comadreja asustada – Saito secuestrador – Formación de parejas. Si elevamos a Saito al cuadrado y medimos la furia de Aoshi en grados Fahrenheit y la dividimos por Pi al tiempo que multiplicamos el susto de la comadreja por el terror del momento del secuestro y lo sumamos al ángulo de 360º que es la formación de parejas…. Sanosuke sacudió la cabeza y unas cuantas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo sus ojos.

—¡Ya comadreja!, dinos que demonios fue lo que paso — Kaoru le mandó una mirada fulminante al Tori-Atama, que clase de tacto era ese para sacarle la información a una dama.

—Misao. si no quieres contarnos lo entenderemos pero podría ser que si nos lo platicas te sientas mejor — la kendoka sonrió cerrando los ojos, esa si que era una forma sutil de obtener información, Misao giró lentamente sus ojos mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de locura.

—Amigos… he visto cosas… cosas terribles…— La voz de Misao sonaba lejana y misteriosa, como si estuviera pasando por un trance, Kaoru y Sanosuke intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y parpadearon dos veces, unos segundos pasaron, un silencio los envolvió y…

—¡Comadreja, deja de jugar y dinos que paso! —gritó Sanosuke mientras la zarandeaba.

—¡Misao, como tu amiga te ordeno que nos digas claramente como ocurrió todo!, es por tu bienestar entiéndeme —reprochó Kaoru mientras se le abalanzaba encima y la empezaba a estrujar con violencia.

—¡Ahhh!, ¡Suéltenme!, ¿Qué clase de amigos son?, ¡Ahhh! — Se quejó la muchacha mientras sus ojos se volvían espirales.

—Esta bien ,te soltamos...

—Pero con una condición…— Misao ladeó la cabeza y los observó con curiosidad.

—¡CUENTANOS TODO! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que la chica ninja se fuera de espaldas

—Esta bien, esta bien pero creo que esto no les va a gustar.

Lo recordaba, después de que Soujiro la besara tiernamente un hombre con un aura enfurecida bajó del árbol que se encontraba tras ella, se había asustado a mas no poder al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Aoshi, ni siquiera dijo algo en su defensa, sólo apretó con fuerza los parpados y espero lo que tenía que venir —lo cual podría ser desde un mudo y frío regaño hasta morir hecha pedacitos por efecto de dos nada piadosas kodachis—.

—Misao… — La voz metálica de Aoshi hizo que la chica temblara de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Misao tragó saliva siempre había pensado que Aoshi no notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero... ¿Ser tan ciego de no saber lo que era un beso?, ese hombre si que tenía problemas.

—Bueno, Aoshi-sama, técnicamente eso fue un beso… — Misao se mordió el labio inferior esperando sentir en su piel el filo de las pequeñas espadas.

—¿Un beso? — Misao abrió lentamente los ojos ¿Ese hombre era o se hacía?.

—Bueno señor Aoshi es cuando dos personas unen sus labios, puede ser o no con lengua pero regularmente es producto del amor o la atracción…— Los ojos de Aoshi se incendiaron en rabia y Misao dio un paso atrás, ¡Demonios!, debería aprender a cerrar la boca.

—¿Y después de eso no te hizo nada? —preguntó Kaoru con incredulidad al tiempo que pasaba saliva.

—No, sólo dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía acá y pues yo lo seguí en silencio —respondió Misao con un suspiro.

—Vaya, ¡Que agallas comadreja!, no es por nada pero creo que cualquier otra persona que hubiera humillado así a Shinomori ya estaría con un pie en el cementerio —comentó Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Humillar?, yo nunca humillaría Aoshi-sama —contestó la joven haciendo un puchero.

—De hecho, al explicarle lo que era un beso, tu técnicamente, pues, lo humillaste —dijo la joven kendoka mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡¿Queee? — Misao se puso morada mientras se pegaba como chicle a la pared y sudaba a mares, ahora si sus días estaban contados, maldito Okina, en vez de enseñarle a ser valiente debió haberle enseñado a saber cuando cerrar la boca.

—Bueno comadreja, no te pongas así, a nosotros tampoco nos fue muy bien que digamos, Kenshin quiere matarme y Megumi esta furiosa porque el maldito lobo nos encerró juntos, como si fuera nuestra culpa que a ese idiota le falte un tornillo —exclamó con desden Sanosuke mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Misao que seguía en estado "Oh por dios voy a morir" se despegó inmediatamente de la pared y alzó los ojos al cielo mientras se sostenía la barbilla con sus dedos.

—Bueno entiendo a Himura (al decir esto Kaoru se sonrojo furiosamente) pero… ¿Por qué esta enojada Megumi?, digo, debería alegrarse porque Kenshin ya esta libre ¿no? — Sanosuke volteó a ver a la chica con extrañes, era cierto ¿Por qué Megumi estaba tan enojada?, ¿Qué era lo que la doctora perdía en todo eso?.

—A no ser que… — Misao y Kaoru se vieron con ojos brillantes y sorprendidos ¿Acaso era posible?, ¿Sería que Megumi? —¡AHHH! — Gritaron las dos mientras daban un salto, ¡Eso era!, ¡A la doctora fría y arrogante le gustaba Sanosuke!

—¿Y a ustedes dos que mosca les pico? —preguntó Sanosuke entrecerrando los ojos, las chicas si que eran un caso extremo, jamás las entendería.

—¿Qué no ves cabeza de pollo? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa Misao mientras paraba de saltar y le guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Ver que? —gruñó ya un poco irritado.

—Eres tan ciego Sanosuke, pero no importa, los hombres no son muy listos en estas cosas por naturaleza —exclamó con un suspiro Kaoru provocando que al muchacho le salieran algunas gotas de irritación.

—¡No me subestimes Jou-chan!, soy muy listo pero no entiendo sus tonterías de mujeres, hablan en un código anti hombres o algo así —bufó.

—Bueno Kaoru si esperamos a que Sanosuke se de cuenta es seguro que morirá de viejo antes de ver lo que esta pasando ¿Le decimos? —preguntó Misao poniendo ojos de ángel.

—No lo sé, se supone que debe darse cuenta por si mismo, si le decimos sería hacer trampa —contestó Kaoru mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba hacía arriba, Sanosuke por su parte solo parpadeo, estaba en medio de un platica en donde a pesar de ser el protagonista no entendía ni media palabra.

—¡Vamos Kaoru!, Sanosuke es nuestro amigo, hay que decirle ¿si?, nadie tiene por que enterarse de que fuimos nosotras ¿Aceptas?.

—No lo sé… — Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos mientras un millón de signos de interrogación salían de su cabeza ¿Qué le querían decir?.

—¡Vamos Kaoru!, míralo de esta forma, le estas haciendo un favor a Megumi y a la vez liberas a Himura de su acoso ¡Matas dos pájaros de un tiro! —exclamó con entusiasmo la chica ninja a lo que Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso era cierto pero ¿Era correcto?.

—¡Vamos Jou-chan!, no seas envidiosa y hazle caso a la comadreja, dime lo que ocultan ¡Vamos, vamos! — Sanosuke tomó a Kaoru por los hombros y la agitó un poco para que dejara el misterio de lado y le contara de una vez por todas.

—Esta bien, Misao tu dile —consintió la chica con un suspiro.

—¡Ya oíste comadreja, suelta! —exclamó el muchacho mientras se giraba hacía Misao que lo veía con una expresión divertida.

—Esta bien te lo diré, acércate — Sanosuke no perdió tiempo y se agachó un poco para que Misao le pudiera susurrar al oído el "gran secreto" pero al oírlo…

—¡Ahhhh! — Sanosuke dio un grito espantoso mientras tomaba a Misao por los hombros y la zarandeaba.

—Suéltame cabeza de pollo, es en serio, parece que a la doctora le gustas.

—¿Tu crees?, ¿En serio?, ¿No me estas mintiendo? —preguntó exhaltado.

—¡No!, ¡Suéltame! —exigió la muchacha mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del joven para aventarlo, sin embargo el muchacho estaba tan feliz que cuando Misao lo aventó el se recargo más en sus hombros y como consecuencia ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Auch!, quítate de encima, pesas —exclamó con un gruñido la joven mientras intentaba salir de debajo de él, pero Sanosuke en vez de quitarse la abrazó y empezó a besarla.

—¡Gracias comadreja!, ¡Gracias por decirme!, no puedo creerlo, esto es un sueño, ¡En verdad le gusto a Megumi! — Sanosuke siguió dándole besos entusiastas en las mejillas a la chica quien finalmente se rindió y dejo de pelear, cuando un cabeza de pollo se emocionaba no había fuerza humana que lo pudiera parar.

—Ehh…chicos… — Sanosuke y Misao giraron la vista hacía arriba al oír la voz de Kaoru.

—¡No es lo que parece! —exclamó la muchacha pasando saliva.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —suplicó Sanosuke sudando frío, Aoshi, Kenshin y Megumi los observaban a escasos metros, Kenshin tenía mirada de ingenuidad, la doctora tenía los ojos fijos sobre ellos como si no creyera posible tanta desvergüenza y Aoshi simplemente observaba… —es decir los llenaba de pánico, terror y ganas de correr hasta el otro lado del mundo—.

—Sanosuke —murmuró entre dientes Kaoru para que el chico se levantara de encima de la joven, Misao por su parte sólo cerró los ojos, esa sería la noche mas larga de su vida, ahora Aoshi creería lo peor de ella y para acabarla tener a Megumi de enemiga no sonaba nada divertido.

—Lo siento, mira Shinomori yo sólo… —intentó explicarse Sano mientras se paraba.

—Observe todo, no tienes que explicarme nada —interrumpió el ninja estoicamente mientras veía fijamente a Misao aún en el suelo, la chica sintió la mirada y no pudo más que apretar más fuerte los ojos ¡Por favor un milagro!, ¡Que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en China!, pero por favor, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada fría de Aoshi.

—Vaya el cabeza de pollo y la chiquilla ninja, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido — Misao abrió los ojos y siguió el sonido de la voz, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a Saito fumándose pacíficamente un cigarro mientras avanzaba hacía ellos, ¿Era acaso ese el milagro que había pedido?, prefería mil veces vérselas con su tutor.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Sanosuke no se aguantaba las ganas de darle una tremenda paliza al lobo pero cuando iba a avanzar Kenshin lo sujetó por su traje y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es Battousai, controla a tu perro si deseas que nadie muera —comentó con sarcasmo el policía mientras se detenía a un paso de donde Misao estaba tendida en el suelo, el pasillo sólo era alumbrado por una tenue vela y el hombre seguía en su empeño de no usar camisa.

—Dame una razón por la que no debo matarte en este mismo instante —preguntó secamente Aoshi mientras le enviaba al lobo una turbia mirada.

—Bueno, la razón viene en camino — Saito señaló con el dedo pulgar hacía atrás, todos giraron la vista extrañados, de pronto unos pasos se empezaron a oír y lentamente fue apareciendo la figura de Cho jalando a alguien.

—Jefe, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?.

—¡Yahiko! —gritó con alarma Kaoru, Cho llevaba arrastrando al niño quien estaba desmayado, el filo de una espada descansaba cerca de su cuello.

—Ya lo saben, si hacen un movimiento en falso el niño se muere, ahora lo primero que van a hacer es tirar sus armas, ¡Vamos!.

—No puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que un oficial de la tropa del Shinsengumi fuera capaz de tomar un rehén para… —empezó a decir Kenshin, pero Saito se puso una mano en la cabeza como si tuviera migraña y lo interrumpió.

—¿Sabes que Battousai?, hazle un favor a la humanidad y cierra la boca ¿Crees que dándole a la gente sermones de lo que es correcto va a cambiar?, lo único que haces es marearnos con tu ideología y luego cuando ya estamos asqueados de tu voz nos atacas aprovechando nuestro dolor de cabeza, pero no voy a caer en tu juego en esta ocasión ¡Quítate tu maldita espada y cierra de una vez la boca! — Kenshin parpadeó avergonzado y quitándose su espada la arrojó hacía delante.

—Muy bien Battousai, ahora es tu turno Shinomori, vamos tira esas espaditas, no quiero que le saques un ojo a alguien —dijo Saito mientras alzaba una ceja y extendía la mano para recibir las armas pero Aoshi en verdad estaba furioso y no pensaba obedecer, el lobo bajó la mano con un suspiro y dando un paso hacía atrás se agachó y tomó a Misao por el brazo —Si no lo quieres por las buenas, lo haré por las malas. — Aoshi abrió los ojos al doble y arrojó las dos espadas al suelo.

—Aoshi-sama… —murmuró Misao con asombro, ahora seguramente también iba a echarle en cara haber perdido sus espadas a manos de Saito, cuando todo eso terminara iba a tener que ser la esclava de Aoshi por el resto de la eternidad.

—Muy bien, ahora que todos están desarmados les propondré las reglas del juego — Saito ladeó la cabeza haciendo que los músculos de su cuello se estiraran y luego dio una larga fumada a su cigarro, todos los presentes voltearon a verse entre si con miradas confundidas ¿Realmente Saito había enloquecido? —Bueno, la primera misión fue un fracaso total así que acabo de hacer la nueva estrategia — Saito saco con movimientos lentos (y extrañamente atractivos) un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo extendió hacía delante.

—¿Qué es esto? — Sanosuke le arrebató el papel y lo extendió para poder leerlo.

_Segunda estrategia de ataque_

_La niña comadreja esta demasiado enana por lo tanto el único candidato posible es Battousai, Comadreja + Destajador = Niños hiperactivos pero valientes._

_La doctora esta tan alta que parece espiga y es sarcástica, el candidato ideal es Shinomori porque casi no habla, no se queja y de seguro tampoco escucha, así no morirá desesperado por convivir con ella: Zorro + cubo de hielo= Niños asquerosamente altos, insoportables y sordos._

_La chiquilla bonita es muy gritona por lo tanto un candidato guapo y acostumbrado a los gritos es el cocinero: Mapache + cocinero= Niños buenos para cocinar y como consecuencia gordos._

_El chico cabeza de gallo es un idiota por lo tanto alguien que podría controlarlo es la mujer cocinera: Idiota+ gritona= …(posiblemente niños psicópatas)._

_En caso de que este plan falle el chiquillo se muere (solo como garantía)_

Después de que Sanosuke termino la lectura todos parpadearon y se miraron tragando saliva, si no hacían lo que Saito quería seguramente Yahiko moriría.

—Muy bien, ahora que están enterados de su misión es momento de que la lleven a cabo, solo quiero que una cosa quede bien definida, yo soy el líder de esta tropa, y mis ordenes se llevan a cabo sin titubear y como su líder les digo que lo primero que harán es pasar lo que resta de la noche con su pareja ¡Muévanse! — Saito paró de un jalón a Misao y tomándola por los hombros la arrojó sobre Kenshin quien reacciono a tiempo y la detuvo por los hombros.

—Misao-dono… —murmuró Kenshin mirándola a los ojos.

—Himura… —respondió Misao mientras un fuerte sonrojo la invadía, dormir con Himura ¿En la misma habitación?, Kenshin pareció leer sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran del color de su cabello, siempre le había parecido que Misao era una jovencita encantadora pero… ¿Dormir con ella?, ambos respiraron agitadamente mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas subía de intensidad, Kaoru miró la escena apretando con fuerza la manga de su kimono, sólo así podía aguantar el dolor que le producía ver a su mejor amiga dormir con su querido pelirrojo.

Aoshi por su parte cerró los ojos con un semblante tranquilo (eso por fuera), por dentro estaba que ardía, primero perdía a la chica en manos del lobo, luego la veía besando a un antiguo enemigo, lo humillaba al explicarle lo que era un beso, la encontraba con un hombre encima besándola y finalmente tenía que ver como pasaba una noche durmiendo al lado de Battousai ¿Era un castigo divino?, ¿En que momento la chica había crecido tanto?, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?, el joven abrió los ojos y giró la vista hacía su derecha, y como pilon tendría que compartir el futón con la doctora que seguramente lo envenenaría con opio si se atrevía a rozarla.

—Moviéndose —exigió Saito mientras les indicaba con una mano a Misao y a Kenshin que se metieran a una habitación.

—Maldito, me las vas a pagar —susurró con coraje la chica cuando pasó frente a él, Saito por su parte alzó una ceja y dirigió su mano hacía la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡Ella no dijo nada! —exclamó Kenshin mientras le tapaba la boca a la chica y la jalaba hacía la habitación cerrando el shoji.

—Nada lento el Battousai —comentó con sarcasmo el lobo mientras aspiraba una gran cantidad de humo ignorando las miradas dolidas de Kaoru y las estalactitas de hielo de Aoshi —Bueno, mujer zorro y cubo de hielo, ustedes se quedaran en esa habitación y ustedes dos, —dijo señalando a Kaoru y a Sanosuke —,vayan a buscar a sus parejas y regresen aquí en 10 minutos o mato al niño — Sanosuke apretó los puños en un gesto de indignación pero Kaoru le dio un estirón en el brazo y lo obligo a correr tras de ella.

—¡Que les pasa Jou-chan!, ¿Por que no hacen nada?, el chico esta en peligro y ustedes todo lo que hacen es obedecer al lobo, aun sin las armas podríamos ganarle —reclamó el joven guerrero cuando ya estaban en la planta baja.

—No olvides que Cho el cazador de espadas esta con él, además todo esto es muy extraño, dime ¿Qué es lo que gana Saito con intentar que nos enamoremos? —contestó Kaoru mientras buscaba con la mirada a Shiro, con solo pensar que tendría que dormir con él se sentía culpable, era cierto que el muchacho no era nada feo pero casi no lo conocía y además ella amaba a Kenshin.

—Tal vez al lobo si se le zafo un tornillo —comentó Sanosuke mientras cruzaba los brazos y buscaba con la vista a Okon, por lo poco que sabía ella era un poco mandona así que tenía que ser ella, la otra muchacha del Aoiya se veía muy dulce ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Omasu, Sanosuke recordó el nombre y empezó a caminar hacía la cocina seguido de Kaoru —¡Oigan!, ¡Escuchen, les tenemos una mala noticia! —Sanosuke abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con Shiro y Omasu que se notaban algo consternados —Tenemos una mala noticia. — Volvió a repetir Sano mientras entraba seguido de Kaoru.

—Nosotros también. —exclamó Omasu mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla y dejaba salir un suspiro.

—¿Otra mala noticia? —preguntó Kaoru con asombro, no podía ser que les fuera peor que en esos momentos.

—Bueno Okina y Kuro salieron en una misión de emergencia (comprar una nueva pila de platos porque Shiro rompió todos), dijeron que volverían pronto (tomando en cuenta que Okina perseguirá a unas "cuantas" chicas podrían ser días) y Okon decidió obedecer a su corazón e irse de aquí (se escapó con el maestro Hiko). — Sanosuke y Kaoru ladearon la cabeza mientras una gota les surgía en la frente.

—Bueno nuestra mal noticia es…

—¡¿QUEEE?.

**Momentos después…**

—Así que como puedes ver, lobo, mi pareja ya ha encontrado el amor, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada. — Sanosuke terminó su informe muy feliz, ahora no tendría que dormir con nadie, por su parte Kaoru y Shiro ya se habían resignado y se habían ido a su habitación.

—Ya veo… —comentó el lobo sujetándose la barbilla.

—Jefe, el cabeza de pollo podría dormir con la chica que queda, parece que son compatibles. — En la cara de Cho se dibujó una sonrisa macabra y Sanosuke ahogó con rabia las ganas de matarlo.

—Mmm, la chica dulce del Aoiya y el idiota, no parece muy posible pero… — Sanosuke sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo en un gesto afirmativo, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro —. Bueno, pero nada se pierde con intentar, dormirás con ella eso es todo. — Al instante Sanosuke dejó caer las manos y agachó la cabeza rodeado de una nube de decepción —. Niña, ya oíste —dijo Saito mientras le indicaba con el dedo a Omasu una habitación.

—Mi nombre es Omasu —exclamó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño mientras entraba al cuarto seguida de cerca por un muy abatido Sanosuke, Cho se partió de risa mientras veía el shoji de la habitación cerrarse.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —preguntó Saito alzando una ceja y dándole una fumada tranquilamente a su cigarro.

—¿No viste la expresión de ese idiota?, ¡Claro que fue gracioso! — Cho se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba su estomago, reír tanto lo estaba dejando sin aire.

—No me importa si te causa gracia o no, tu misión es cuidar que no se escape el niño, el somnífero que le dimos solo durara unas cuantas horas. — Cho asintió ante las palabras del policía mientras volvía a sujetar al niño por el gi —Y para que nuestro plan salga a la perfección te quedaras a cuidarlo en esta habitación. — Saito señaló con el dedo pulgar la habitación tras el, Cho parpadeó pero decidió entrar sin rezongar, al instante en que el rubio estuvo adentro Saito cerro la puerta.

—¡Oye que estas haciendo! —reclamó Cho frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo es por seguridad, encárgate de que no salga —contestó Saito mientras se alejaba, Cho se quedo con el niño en brazos y signos de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza, ¿Por seguridad?.

…**.**

…

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**HABITACION 1…**

—¿De quien es este cuarto? —preguntó Kenshin mientras se quitaba las getas de espaldas a Misao.

—De Aoshi-sama, casi no lo usa por eso esta tan limpio. — Misao también de espaldas a Kenshin empezó a quitarse el calzado.

—Misao-dono, ¿Usted y Sanosuke…?.

—¡Por nada del mundo Himura! — Misao casi grito mientras ponía ojos de espanto.

—Lo siento, pero es que la posición en la que estaban y su cabello… — Empezó a decir el pelirrojo mientras posaba la vista en el techo y ponía ojos de ingenuidad.

-¡Ah!, ¡Maldito hentai pervertido!, ¡Himura eres un mal pensado y un entrtometido! —gritó Misao mientras se arrojaba sobre el joven y lo empezaba a ahorcar.

—¡Oro! —gimió Kenshin mientras sus ojos se volvían un espiral y se empezaba a poner morado.

—Yo por nada del mundo haría algo así —afirmó la joven ninja mientras lo soltaba y ponía cara de seriedad.

—¿Ni con Aoshi? —preguntó Kenshin esbozando una sonrisa traviesa a lo que la joven se puso roja como un tomate para luego pasar a un semblante muy triste.

—No creo que Aoshi-sama me quiera ver de nuevo… — Kenshin sintió la tristeza en sus palabras y la contemplo preocupado.

—¿Misao-dono…?.

—¡Pero olvídalo Himura!, mejor vamos a dormirnos ya, este día ha sido muy pesado y si Saito llega y no nos encuentra en el mismo futón Yahiko va a ser historia — Misao se metió bajo las cobijas con una gran sonrisa haciendo espacio para que se acostara el pelirrojo.

—Esta bien — sonriéndole dulcemente se metió bajo las cobijas, sus hombros se rozaban y ambos veían fijamente el techo.

—Himura…

—¿Si?.

—Aunque no creo que lo intentes no te atrevas a hacerme nada a menos que quieras morir ensartado en un kunai, — Kenshin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Himura…

—¿Si?.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches también Misao-dono.

**HABITACION 2**

—¡¿De quien demonios es este cuarto? — Sanosuke gritó mientras un objeto bastante filoso se enterraba en su pie y lo hacía caer al suelo presa del dolor.

—Pues de Misao…—exclamó Omasu con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, la chica ya se había acostado en el futón y veía como el joven frente a ella corría como loco por el cuarto tropezándose con todo. —¡Cuidado ese es…! — Omasu no pudo completar la frase y sólo pudo cerrar con fuerza los ojos mientras una pila de papeles caía sobre el muchacho.

—¡Agh!, ¡Me ahogo! —gimió Sanosuke sepultado bajo la montaña de papeles.

—Como Misao es la okashira suele trabajar en su cuarto. — (o en su defecto esconder los papeles en el closet esperando que se resuelvan solos) Sanosuke empezó a arrastrarse para salir de aquel desastre cuando sin querer rompió un hilo atravesado en plena habitación y un enorme madero cayo sobre su cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, Omasu miró el espectáculo ladeando la cabeza ¿Cuándo entendería Misao que poner trampas en su cuarto podía ser peligroso?, con un suspiro la muchacha tomó a Sanosuke por los brazos y con mucho esfuerzo lo metió bajo el futón y tapó el enorme chipote que se le estaba formando con una almohada.

**HABITACION 3**

Megumi intentaba no respirar, intentaba no moverse, intentaba no existir, cualquier movimiento en falso podría desatar la ira del hombre que tenía a su lado, cualquier comentario podría costarle el cuello, aun no entendía como era que la pequeña Misao estaba enamorada de él, aunque, si pensamos en los sucesos mas recientes…

A Megumi le hervía la sangre al recordarlo, Sanosuke sobre la chica ninja ¡Besándola! ¿Qué podía tener esa chiquilla plana que no tuviera ella?, ¿Qué le había visto?, la respiración de la doctora se agitó un poco al tiempo que la rabia crecía y Aoshi giro su vista hacía ella, Megumi se quedo helada en ese mismo instante, no podía volver a arriesgarse así, no podía hacer algo que le desagradara a ese hombre o moriría, con mucho temor volvió a normalizar su respiración y cerró los ojos.

Aoshi intentaba no moverse, intentaba no sudar, intentaba pasar casi invisible (cosa que hasta el momento parecía estar logrando) si esa mujer se molestaba con él lo mas seguro es que moriría por alguna extraña enfermedad, envenenado o presa de terribles fiebres, Megumi Takani era experta en cosas de esas y de seguro que ganas de matarlo no le faltaban, en primera había sido él quien la había retenido en la mansión Kanryu, quien había amenazado con matarla si no le decía donde se encontraba Battousai y ahora compartía el futón con ella, que irónica era la vida, ese debía ser por mucho el peor día de su vida desde que habían matado a sus hombres, de pronto la respiración de Megumi se agito y el joven volteo la vista hacía ella ¡Argh!, gran error, Aoshi desvió la vista inmediatamente, si quería seguir vivo mas le valía no meterse donde no lo llamaban.

**HABITACION 4**

Kaoru estaba echa bolita en el futón su espalda estaba pegada a la espalda de Shiro y ambos estaban despiertos, el futón en el que dormían era tan pequeño que esa era la única forma de dormir los dos dentro de el y no en el piso, Kaoru ahogó un suspiro ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kenshin?, Shiro tenía la vista clavada en el piso como perdida, una pregunta taladraba su cabeza y no conocía muy bien la razón pero… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Omasu?.

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron repentinamente tristes y apretándose mas uno contra el otro cerraron los ojos e intentaron dormir.

**HABITACION 5**

Cho estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, había acostado al niño en el futón y lo había tapado, en verdad que dormido ese pequeño diablo tenía una apariencia angelical, quien se iba a imaginar que despierto era un caos con patas.

El rubio miró hacía la ventana y dejo escapar un gran bostezo, seguramente ya pasaba de la media noche y el aún seguía despierto, Saito si que estaba loco de remate pero bueno no importaba, vería sufrir un poco a todos esos lunáticos en lo que Saito recuperaba la cordura y en caso de que eso no pasara tenía un haz bajo la manga que había mandado llamar.

—Ahmm… — Cho dejó escapar otro bostezo mientras se estiraba, era un hecho que no iba a soportar toda la noche despierto —Saito vete al carajo —murmuró con desgano el cazador de espadas mientras movía a Yahiko hacía a un lado y se acostaba junto a él para pasar a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Pasados unos minutos una sombra apareció fuera de la habitación y abrió con sigilo la puerta, una sonrisa lobuna apareció en los labios del hombre mientras contemplaba la escena.

—Misión cumplida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Ah!, por fin acabe este capitulo, entre las tareas de la preparatoria, el periódico y las locuras de mis amigos casi no me daba tiempo de escribir pero aquí les dejo este capi a ver que les parece, y a los que también leen Atrapeme ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero en serio que no he podido escribir nada, además mi ave de la inspiración murió fusilada por mis maestros que me han dejado un montón de trabajos, exposiciones y exámenes, en serio que la cosa se pone fea y eso que apenas estamos iniciando el semestre.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Hitokiri angel, Hikari no Hoshi, Pulga**, **Misao de Shinamori**, **Terry Byron **san que es admirador de súper **Ayann** que metió a **Sara Lain ** en un fic suyo, la cual no me quiere contar el chiste de "Takarai" que le dedico un fic a **Gabyhiatt **que.. (bueno esto ya parece acertijo), a **Lau **amante de Soujiro, **kaorumar **¿En serio me vas a enseñar un dibujo?, **Randa **¡Actualiza ya! **Battousai Kamiya **y **Mirchus **¡Gracias por apoyarme en dos paginas!, nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Definitivamente no es necesario esperar al 2012 para que se acabe el mundo, los tiroteos están a la orden del día desde el viernes, me han cancelado exámenes y nos han encerrado en la escuela, prestos al siempre rentable "¡Pecho a tierra!", es muy triste que mi querido país este pasando por una situación tan critica, pero seguiré adelante sin perder la fé, después de todo la esperanza sigue viva aún después de que las huellas de nuestro paso por este mundo se hayan borrado.

Agradezco por sus amables comentarios a **tommyhiragizawa **—concertemos entonces una cita veraniega, café, pasteles, anime, libros, vampiros y lo que resulte—**, misao91 **y **Alex. **

Me voy a estudiar, un beso Ciao

_7 de Marzo del 2011 Lunes _


	5. Cuando estar juntos se vuelve obligado

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 5: Cuando estar juntos se vuelve obligatorio**

**Por: Okashira Janet **

Aoshi caminaba con pasos lentos pero firmes, había sido el primero en despertarse y no deseaba otra cosa en la vida que no fuera salir inmediatamente del futón que compartía con la mujer zorro, aunque pensándolo bien la doctora se veía incapaz de matarlo mientras se encontraba dormida, Aoshi recordó la expresión serena de la mujer de espaldas a él, era una visión muy relajante… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? sacudiendo la cabeza se metió a la cocina donde una somnolienta Omasu revolvía casi por inercia algo en una olla.

—Buenos días Aoshi-san —saludó mecánicamente la chica mientras sus ojos parpadeaban intentando cerrarse, Aoshi simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de haber escuchado y se sentó en una esquina, la joven siguió con su tarea sin prestarle mucha atención, después de todo la naturaleza de Aoshi siempre había sido así, somnolienta trató de mantenerse consciente mientras un extraño sopor la invadía ¿Qué hora era?.

—¡TRAZ! —Aoshi clavó la vista en la muchacha, la olla que había estado cuidando en el fuego se encontraba ahora en el piso y la joven veía con ojos espantados el espectáculo, el ex okashira simplemente alzo una ceja y la muchacha explotó:

—¡MALDITO SANOSUKE!, ¡No sabe dormir como la gente decente, se paso toda la noche dando vueltas y mas vueltas en el futón!, y no contento con aplastarme soñaba que estaba peleando ¡¿Ve esto? —Omasu señaló con coraje un moretón cerca de su ojo y Aoshi hizo lo único que sabía hacer a la perfección, alzó una ceja—. ¡Me dio un puñetazo!, ¿Puede creerlo?, ¡Que falta de tacto! y luego se puso a gritar a media noche que los trenes son una maquina del demonio y que el Futae No Kiwami no destruyó su mano sino que una fotografía le robo su esencia ¡Que tonterías son esas! —Omasu siguió gritando completamente trastornada, el escándalo llego hasta oídos de los demás habitantes que empezaron a congregarse en la cocina.

—¡No me dejo dormir en toda la noche! —Se quejó la muchacha en el momento en que Shiro aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —murmuró sorprendido el joven mientras un dolor apenas perceptible se iba acumulando en su pecho.

—¿Sanosuke no te dejo dormir en toda la noche? —preguntó parpadeando Kaoru quien aun tenía los ojos somnolientos y no alcanzaba a hilvanar bien sus ideas.

—¡No, no me dejo! —Se quejó nuevamente Omasu haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ahh! —Y hablando del rey de Roma, Sanosuke se acercó con pasos largos mientras estiraba sus brazos hacía arriba y dejaba escapar un bostezo ¿Quién rayos estaba gritando lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo?.

—¿Es cierto que no la dejaste dormir? —preguntó Kaoru a su amigo señalando a Omasu.

—¿Qué?, pues, quizás… —Sansouke volteó la vista hacía el techo tratando de pasar desapercibido cosa bastante imposible tomando en cuenta que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

—¿Como que quizás?, ¡Admítelo, te pasaste toda la noche molestándome! —refunfuñó la joven que aun no se recuperaba de haber pasado toda la víspera en vela.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto, pero yo no escuche que te quejaras. —rebatió Sanosuke encogiéndose de hombros en el momento en que Megumi hacía su aparición, Kaoru cerró los ojos y se puso la mano en la frente ¿Podía esa mujer llegar en un momento mas inoportuno que ese?.

—¿Qué? —murmuró la doctora abriendo un poco los ojos mientras escenas bastante subiditas de tono se proyectaban en su mente.

—Megumi, seguro no es lo que piensas. —Trató de calmarla Kaoru pero la mujer pasó como si nada de aquella platica le afectara y se dirigió hacía la estufa, iba a necesitar un buen té, y si tenía una carga abundante de relajantes mejor.

Sanosuke y Omasu siguieron peleando, Kuro intentó ponerse como mediador y detener aquel escándalo pero fracaso rotundamente con un "¡NO TE METAS!" de parte de la muy molesta pareja, Kaoru tomó aire con pesadez ¿Podía suceder algo peor?, Aoshi por su parte se mantenía fuera de todo ese ajetreo, esas ridiculeces de chiquillos no le iban a afectar a él, justo estaba por pararse para salir del lugar cuando notó a la doctora preparando una infusión y al instante sintió que algo se torcía dentro de él, ¡Había despertado la ira de la mujer! Y ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo indebido, en toda la noche no la había rozado siquiera y en cuanto había podido se había levantado para no molestarla.

—Megumi, mira, creo que… —Kaoru tragó saliva al ver la profunda y escalofriante mirada que la mujer descargó sobre ella, mejor debería aprender a no meter las narices donde no la llamaban.

—¡Voy a ver si Kenshin ya se despertó! —Se excusó la joven kendoka mientras salía apresuradamente del cuarto, esa si era una casa de locos y lo mejor era estar fuera de tantos problemas, ella por su parte se la había pasado bien con Shiro, es decir, no había pasado nada, la joven dejó escapar un suspiro mientras subía cansadamente las escaleras, seguramente Kenshin seguía dormido lo cual no era raro si tomaba en cuenta que se habían acostado pasada la medianoche, estaba por pasar el ultimo escalón cuando escuchó unos pasos tras ella y giró el rostro.

—Aoshi san… —Aoshi subía las escaleras tras ella con un semblante muy serio. —¿Usted también prefirió alejarse de tantos gritos? —preguntó la muchacha tratando de ser cordial a lo que el joven simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza asintiendo, no le iba a contar que había salido huyendo de algún posible plan terrorista de la doctora contra su pobre cuerpo.

—Bueno, voy a ver si Kenshin sigue durmiendo. —comentó Kaoru mientras avanzaba por el pasillo—. Sólo me gustaría saber… ¿Cuál habitación es? —dijo la chica mientras ladeaba el rostro y miles de signos de interrogación brotaban de su cabeza.

—Mi cuarto. —contestó secamente Aoshi mientras señalaba una habitación.

—Ahh, gracias. —Kaoru se sentía sumamente intimidada frente a ese hombre, así que lo que hubiera que hacer mejor había que hacerlo rápido, parándose frente a la puerta tocó suavemente con los nudillos—. ¡Kenshin! —llamó mientras esperaba una respuesta pero ningún sonido pareció perturbar aquel lugar, quizás la chica ninja si la escuchara—. ¡Misao! —llamó nuevamente la joven sin obtener alguna contestación a cambio, ¿Qué estaría pasando?, iba a gritar por tercera ocasión cuando un impaciente Aoshi abrió el shoji de forma brusca, al parecer aburrido de la situación.

—¡QUE! —Gritó Kaoru mientras su cabello se erizaba hacía arriba y unos bastantes tenebrosos colmillos se dejaban ver, Aoshi por su parte elevó su ki de "¡Furia total!" a un millón 500 mil turbo grados Celsius (Traducción: Por fuera ninguna reacción, por dentro lava hirviendo). Misao y Kenshin efectivamente seguían durmiendo, claro que eso no provocaba esa descarga de cólera por parte de los dos espectadores, el caso era que Misao estaba de lado abrazando con un brazo el pecho de Kenshin mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo, su cabello yacía desparramado sobre su espalda y parte del futón, Kenshin por su parte había pasado un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la abrazaba contra él.

Aoshi y Kaoru veían la escena desde el umbral de la puerta cuando una voz a sus espaldas acabo por arruinarles la, ya de por si, pésima mañana.

—Vaya, hasta que veo una pareja participativa ustedes deberían seguir su ejemplo —Saito inclinó un poco la cabeza para encender su cigarro mientras Kaoru le mandaba una penetrante mirada de odio.

—Sigo sin saber que ganas tu en todo esto. —resonó la voz seca de Aoshi por el pasillo.

—Mira hacía adelante Shinomori, mi misión empieza a dar resultados, —Aoshi no siguió el consejo, sabia lo que estaba adelante, Misao y Kenshin abrazados y durmiendo—, me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardare en ver a pequeñas comadrejas pelirrojas corriendo por aquí —comentó Saito mientras cerraba el shoji y les hacía a ambos una señal para que lo siguieran, Kaoru alzó un puño mientras hacía esfuerzos por no arrojarse sobre el maldito lobo manipulador, Aoshi simplemente lo siguió como si nada de lo que había visto le hubiera afectado, Kaoru al ver esto reprimió un suspiro ¿Acaso ese hombre no poseía sentimientos? O tal vez no le interesaba lo que pasara con Misao, si su amiga se enteraba de eso iba a sufrir mucho, eso, o tal vez ya había intimado con su amado pelirrojo… ¡Noo! Kaoru sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras intentaba borrar los malos pensamientos de su mente.

Mientras tanto en la cocina los humos se habían calmado y todo parecía ser normal, bueno, eso sin contar una Omasu malhumorada, un Shiro decepcionado, una doctora mas rabiosa que nada y un Sanosuke que veía felizmente el plato de fideo que estaba por atarantarse, lo dicho, todo parecía normal cuando Saito y compañía hicieron su aparición.

—Buenos días parejas incompetentes. —saludó Saito cerrando los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

—¡Ya viniste a echarme a perder el almuerzo! —gritó Sanosuke poniéndose de pie de un salto, no había nada que lo molestara mas que alguien que se atreviera a interrumpirlo cuando estaba a punto de comer y si le sumamos que ese "alguien" era Saito podemos deducir que el chico estaba más que molesto.

—Cálmate chico gallo, sólo vine a darles las siguientes reglas del juego. —Todos se quedaron callados, cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado el lobo no podía ser nada bueno, Saito extendió un papel y esta vez fue Aoshi quien lo intercepto.

_Tercera estrategia de ataque (Reglas)_

_1: Nadie podrá estar a más de un metro de su pareja (O el niño se muere)_

_2: Cualquier actividad deberá hacerse exclusivamente con la pareja (O el niño se muere)_

_3: Debe haber buena comunicación con la pareja y por lo menos 3 momentos románticos en el día (O el niño se muere)_

_4: En caso de que estas reglas no se cumplan pues… a ver déjenme pensar… ¡Ya se!... El niño se muere_

Aoshi termino de leer y un aire helado (y con algunos rastros de nieve) pasó por en medio de todos mientras un aullido de lobo resonaba en todo el lugar.

—¡QUE!, ¡Estas loco! —reclamó Sanosuke mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo.

—Lo que dije chiquillo, las reglas son las reglas así que cúmplelas. —El lobo dio una larga fumada a su cigarro mientras cerraba los ojos, hacer eso era mucho mas divertido de lo que hubiera pensado.

—¡Pero es imposible, no…! —empezó a decir Omasu cuando Saito abrió los ojos de golpe y señaló con un dedo a Sanosuke.

—Estas a mas de un metro de tu pareja, el chiquillo tendrá que morir. —Omasu al oír esto dio un salto mortal y cayó en brazos de Sanosuke con la cara completamente morada, ese lobo si que era aterrador, el joven guerrero por su parte sólo pudo tragar saliva, ese iba a ser otro día extremadamente largo y tomando en cuenta la expresión furiosa de la doctora era posible que también fuera un día bastante mortal.

Nota mental: No debía beber ni comer nada de extraña procedencia.

Al ver a todos, excepción clara de Aoshi, con el rostro abatido o lleno de terror el lobo sonrió y salio de la cocina dejando una amenaza flotando tras él.

—Los estaré vigilando.

**HABITACION DE AOSHI**

Kenshin abrió los ojos con desgano, el día anterior se la había pasado la mar de mal compartiendo un pequeño baño con la doctora y luego al encontrar a Kaoru durmiendo en brazos de su _amigo_ y ahora acababa de despertar y su brazo estaba algo adolorido, ¿Por qué sería? el joven pelirrojo enfocó la vista hacía su brazo y vio el cabello de Misao regándose a su alrededor, al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La noche anterior había sentido que los minutos pasaban y pasaban pero no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar sumamente cansado, Misao a su lado parecía no tener ese problema y su suave respiración era indicio de que gozaba de un apacible sueño, sin embargo de pronto la joven apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras su respiración se aceleraba, Kenshin se incorporó en el futón para observar que le pasaba, la chica sacudió la cabeza y empezó a gemir entre sueños.

—Misao-dono —murmuró Kenshin mientras movía un poco su hombro para poder despertarla pero Misao seguía gimiendo mientras sacudía la cabeza—. ¡Misao! —gritó Kenshin mientras la zarandeaba haciendo que los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieran de golpe.

—Oh Himura, lo siento, ¿Te desperté? —Kenshin observó sorprendido a la chica y ella se encogió sonriendo un tanto avergonzada—, lo siento, suelo tener pesadillas desde que atacaron el Aoiya, bueno, desde que Aoshi-sama se fue, lo que pasa es que antes él solía abrazarme cuando… —Las palabras de la chica fueron muriendo en su garganta, no debía recordar eso—. ¡Bueno, pero no importa Himura!, siento haberte despertado. —Se disculpó la chica con una gran sonrisa que sin embargo escondía una gran melancolia.

-Misao.

—¿Si? —parpadeó sorprendida.

—Puede que no sea mucho, pero por esta noche yo puedo abrazarte para que no vuelvas a soñar mal. —Misao lo vio fijamente por unos momentos ¿Entendía Kenshin su soledad?, ¿Entendía la mascara de alegría que tapaba su tristeza?, bueno eso en esos momentos no importaba, como si fuera una niña pequeña se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó, al menos esa noche iba a olvidar que estaba sola, al menos esa noche iba a volver a ser una pequeña chiquilla esperando un poco de amor.

Volviendo al momento presente Kenshin soltó un suspiro, a pesar de lo tierno de la situación esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto porque aquello podía prestarse a malas interpretaciones, incorporándose intentó levantarse con cuidado de no despertar a la chica, iba a dar unos cuantos pasos cuando.

—¡POC!

—¡Auch!, Himura ¡Que demonios estas haciendo! —Misao tenía una cara de completo enfado, Kenshin le había jalado el pie de tal forma que casi se lo había arrancado ¿Qué pensaba el pelirrojo desaliñado?, ¿Acaso creía que era de hule?.

—¡¿Oro? —Kenshin por su parte estaba tirado en el piso con ojos de confusión ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, ambos se vieron fijamente por unos segundos para luego dirigir la vista a sus pies.

—¡¿Que es esto? —Una cadena con esposas los unía fuertemente de los tobillos, lo peor era que el maldito fierro media un metro cuando mucho—. ¡Ese lobo me las va a pagar! —gritó Misao haciendo que el Aoiya entero retumbara.

—¡Achuu! —Saito se frotó la nariz ante el inmenso estornudo que había dejado escapar, tal vez alguien no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero bueno, eso les pasaba por no haber asistido a la junta, además el mejor plan para que una persona estuviera al lado de otra era encadenándolo , ¿O no?

—¡TU, LOBO DE MIERDA! —Saito miró con desgano el techo, ahí venía otro insatisfecho.

—¿Como te atreviste a dejarme a mi de pareja con el niño?, ¿Crees que soy un degenerado o que?, esta mañana cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que una cadena me unía a él pude ver todo con claridad, ¡Me estas utilizando!, te estas burlando de mi queriéndome emparejar con un niño, ¡Eres un asco! —Cho estaba que bufaba, echaba chispas por los ojos y lumbre por la boca, Yahiko a su lado estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía la cara vuelta hacía otra parte, realmente estaba sumamente avergonzado, en primera se había dejado atrapar por el lobo y en segunda lo habían tratado de emparejar con un rubio artificial ¡No podía ser posible!, con esa ya eran dos veces que le insinuaban que podría verse bien como homosexual (La primera vez se lo había dicho Kamatari).

—Que tu mente enferma se imagine cosas no es mi problema —respondió el lobo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse.

—¡¿Cómo que mi mente enferma?, ¡Me vas a negar que me quieres emparejar con el niño! —rugió Cho mientras respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos se ponían completamente blancos.

—¿Y la cadena que? —mencionó secamente Yahiko con la cara aun volteada hacía la pared, su posición en todo este enredo era sumamente vergonzosa, Tsubame jamás se enamoraría de él si se enteraba.

—La cadena es para que el niño no se te escape. —Aclaró Saito aun de espaldas a ellos.

—¡Aja!, entonces admites que quieres que este cerca de él —rebatió Cho señalándolo.

—Pues claro, ¿Si no para que lo hubiera hecho? —Al oír la cínica respuesta Cho dejó caer los hombros mientras una aura negra lo envolvía, y él que había pensado que su jefe tenía un poquito de decencia—. Quiero que estés cerca de él porque es nuestro chantaje hacía ellos, en pocas palabras los tenemos amenazados con el chiquillo así que cuídalo. —Saito se alejó dejando a un no muy convencido Cho y a un muy decepcionado de la vida Yahiko.

—Y bien ¿De verdad tienen planeado matarme?

—Sólo si tus amigos no cumplen las reglas.

—Si Saito te ordena matarme ¿Lo harás?

—Probablemente.

—…

—…

—¿Quieres jugar pokar?

—¡Claro! —Y así la pareja, es decir, el "supuesto" verdugo y el "supuesto" rehén se pusieron a jugar cartas en una habitación.

Kaoru suspiró por enésima vez, Shiro podía ser muy guapo pero tener que estar a no mas de un metro de él todo el tiempo tenía sus desventajas, como por ejemplo cuando el cuerpo necesita liberarse de sustancias liquidas que no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en la vejiga.

—Sssssssssss —Kaoru miró al cielo ¿Cuánto liquido podía almacenar ese hombre?, con pesadez bajó los ojos a la tierra ¿Cómo se la estarían pasando Sanosuke, Megumi y Kenshin?

—¡Ahhhh! —Kaoru giró la vista y vio pasar a Sanosuke corriendo jalando a Omasu de un brazo, la chica iba flotando completamente y su amigo tenía la cara llena de sudor y una expresión nerviosa.

—¡Sanosuke que..! —Pero la voz de Kaoru quedo flotando en el aire, el chico y la joven ninja pasaron como una exhalación frente a ellos (No hace falta decir que al ver en el estado en que se encontraba Shiro, Omasu pego el grito de su vida y se tapo los ojos con una mano)—. ¿Qué demonios habrá…? —Nuevamente Kaoru se quedo con la palabra en la boca, Shiro se volteó lentamente hacía ella y arrastrando las palabras murmuró:

—Ella me vio. —Kaoru tomó aire mientras sacudía la cabeza, ¿Podía ocurrir algo peor?.

—¡HIMURA! —El grito de Misao se oyó a kilómetros luz de distancia, Kenshin sólo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa mientras esperaba la patada voladora que seguramente la chica iba a arrojarle sobre la cabeza, había decidido darse un refrescante chapuzón, pero como no iba a estar muy a gusto quitándose la ropa con Misao a un lado decidió mojarse un poco con el agua del pozo, ¡Argh! error fatal, si una persona esta encadenada a un metro de ti es lógico que se llene de agua también—. ¡Toma esto! —Kenshin afianzó la cabeza pero lo que recibió no fue una patada sino un chorro de agua en plena cara.

—Ja,ja,ja —Se burló Misao mientras sostenía aun en sus manos la tina con la que lo había mojado, Kenshin parpadeó mientras se sacaba el agua de los ojos, ¡Eso significaba guerra!—. ¡No Himura, espera, Himura! —Pero Kenshin ya había bañado a la chica de la cabeza a los pies—. ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! —rugió Misao mientras alzaba el pie haciendo que la cadena se tensara y, como consecuencia, que Kenshin se diera de porrazo contra el suelo—. Ja,ja,ja —Se volvió a burlar Misao al ver al pelirrojo a sus pies con ojos en forma de espiral.

—Vaya hasta que veo ciertas posibilidades en una pareja, —comentó Saito viéndolos de lejos, Aoshi a su lado estaba cruzado de brazos mientras su fría mirada parecía traspasar el gi de Kenshin, por su parte Megumi dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, bastante bien sabía ella que Kenshin podía ser así de atento con un amigo, la verdad era que su corazón ya tenía dueña, y justo por esa razón quizás y solo quizás ahora empezaba a comprender realmente el plan del lobo—, bueno con este, ese par ya sumo dos momentos románticos en el día, uno mas y habrán pasado la prueba. —señaló Saito mientras se esforzaba por sacarle la mayor cantidad de humo a su ya casi apagado cigarro.

—¡Eso no puede contar como momento romántico! —Aoshi alzó una ceja y Megumi pegó un brinco ¿De donde demonios había aparecido Sanosuke?.

—Bueno, jugar dados en una casa de apuestas con tu pareja y después salir huyendo tampoco me suena muy romántico. —apuntó Saito mientras señalaba el estado lamentable de Omasu, la chica se apoyaba en la pared y jadeaba con dificultad.

—Bueno , yo…—Intentó defenderse Sanosuke.

—En verdad que eres un torpe para estas cosas. —comentó la doctora aventando su cabello hacía atrás, Sanosuke escuchó el comentario y se tenso ¿Realmente Misao y Kaoru tendrían razón?, ¿Megumi sentiría algo por él?, la doctora al ver que Sanosuke cavilaba en su propio mundo frunció el ceño y volteó la cara a lo que el joven entrecerró los ojos, para estar enamorada de él no se le veía mucho empeño en caerle bien.

—Bueno, como ninguno tiene acumulados muchos momentos románticos no queda de otra, el niño morirá. —Kaoru y Shiro que venían llegando se alarmaron al instante.

—No, no le haga daño a Yahiko, nosotros cumpliremos las reglas. —exclamó Kaoru alarmada.

—¡Pero es que es muy difícil Jou-chan! —Se quejó Sanosuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Si quieren un ejemplo… —Saito señaló con el dedo pulgar hacía donde Kenshin y Misao aun seguían riendo, todos miraron en silencio la escena, Saito al ver esto se dio la vuelta y sonrió, lo divertido apenas comenzaba.

**PLAN DE ESTRATEGIA INDUCIDO POR SAITO: Espiar a Misao y Kenshin**

Aoshi se sentía sumamente tonto, espiar a su "casi hija" mientras noviaba con el, cada vez mas irritante, Battousai para poder hacerlo él con Megumi era una ofensa en todo el sentido de la palabra, sin embargo, bueno, quizás y si lo necesitaba un poco, tomando en cuenta de que su idea de romanticismo era hablar mas de tres palabras juntas (privilegio que sólo tenía Misao y eso a veces).

Megumi por su parte no le prestaba mucha atención al espectáculo que todos espiaban, estaba mas interesada en ver de reojo el comportamiento de Sanosuke, antes no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacía las personas del Aoiya, pero ahora ¡Como odiaba a Omasu!, ¡Que el infierno se cargara al lobo por haber inventado esa estupida regla del metro de distancia!, aunque sólo Kenshin y Misao estaban encadenados, Sanosuke debía cuidar la distancia entre él y su pareja y por ese motivo tenía a Omasu abrazada por los hombros, y la chica ni se quejaba ni nada ¡Argh!, la receta de una poción para que salieran granos en la cara llegó a la cabeza de la doctora como por arte de magia.

Omasu intentaba ver que era lo que podía aprenderle a Misao, nunca hubiera pensado estar en esa situación, que la pequeña comadreja le enseñara de amores sonaba hasta irónico, pero bueno, de todos se podía aprender algo ¿No?, de pronto su atención fue turbada, la chica volteó de reojo y pudo notar la mirada de recelo que Shiro le enviaba a Sanosuke, ¿Acaso estaba celoso?, el corazón de la muchacha se agitó un poco ¿Sería posible que Shiro estuviera celoso?, quizás y ser pareja de Sanosuke no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

Kenshin se sentía extrañamente observado, estaba sentado con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la mirada fija en las ramas de los árboles que el viento mecía, Misao estaba sentada a su lado en la misma posición, las cabezas de ambos casi se juntaban y sus ojos emitían una linda luz.

—¡Wow!, Kenshin y la comadreja no hacen una mala pareja después de todo —comentó Sanosuke al observar el lindo cuadro.

—¡PAZ! —Un enorme chipote empezó a surgir donde Kaoru había descargado su ira, Aoshi agradeció mentalmente el gesto de la kendoka y siguió observando, si el estupido de Battousai se atrevía a propasarse con la chica no habría pala que pudiera recoger todos sus cachitos del suelo.

—Himura ¡Que lindo día verdad!

—Si Misao-dono, es muy lindo —La apoyó Kenshin mientras admiraba las flores que caían levemente ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kaoru?, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella pero eso no impedía que se sintiera celoso, realmente si Saito planeaba hacerle perder la cabeza lo estaba logrando.

—Himura ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos mientras giraba la vista para quedar de frente a la chica.

—¿Cuál?

—Bueno, pero tiene que quedar sólo entre tu yo… —Afuera de la habitación los seis espías (incluido Aoshi) agudizaron el oído.

—No te preocupes Misao, no se lo diré a nadie, —La tranquilizó Kenshin (lastima que los de afuera no prometieron lo mismo).

—Veras, bueno, yo tengo un problema… —Al oír esto Aoshi trago saliva ¿Un problema?, ¿Y prefería contárselo al pelirrojo?—. Bueno, creo que no es muy importante pero, bueno, ¡Hay Himura!, ¿Tu me entiendes no? —Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y afuera 6 personas hicieron lo mismo—, bueno la cuestión es que… ¿Sabes por que siempre traigo una trenza? —Kenshin negó con la cabeza y afuera seis personas repitieron el gesto, ni siquiera el mismo Aoshi entendía eso—, veras al principio cuando era niña lo hacía porque me gustaba pero ahora… —Kenshin la miró expectante y afuera todos se inclinaron hacía adelante llenos de curiosidad—. ¡Pero ahora mi pelo esta tan largo y enredado que esa es la única forma de peinarlo!, ¡Y de hecho no lo peino, hace años que no me entra un cepillo!, ¡Lo único que hago es trenzarlo!, ¿Ves mi desgracia Himura? —Kenshin hizo ojitos de circunstancias y afuera 5 personas se fueron de lado, Aoshi por su parte no pudo evitar que una leve gota se formara en su sien.

—Bueno ¿Y cual es el favor? —preguntó Kenshin rascándose la cabeza con la yema de los dedos.

—¡Me ayudas! —Misao esbozó una sonrisa mientras le tendía a Kenshin un cepillo—. Como tu tienes el pelo largo me supongo que tienes experiencia ¿No? —Kenshin parpadeó una vez y luego tomó el cepillo sonriendo.

—Creo que no será problema, date la vuelta. —Misao se arrodilló de espaldas a él y Kenshin empezó a desenredar poco a poco los largos mechones, la muchacha tenía la cabeza inclinada hacía abajo y Kenshin miraba divertido aquel desastre de cabello que poco a poco iba volviéndose dócil.

—Ven que fácil es producir un momento romántico. —Se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de los espías.

—¡Cállate lobo! —murmuró entre dientes Sanosuke mientras se daba la vuelta aun con la mano sobre el hombro de Omasu.

—Veo que aprendes rápido —señaló el lobo viendo la mano del chico, Sanosuke bufó y quito rápidamente la mano.

—Esto lo hago solamente por el niño, por cierto ¿Dónde esta? —Saito puso una mano bajo su barbilla y miro fijamente hacía adelante recordando lo que había pasado cuando fue a "supervisar" los adelantos de la extraña pareja

—¡Maldita sea, no gano nada! —Se quejó Cho mirando nuevamente sus cartas.

—Ja, ¡Yo tengo toda la suerte! —Se vanaglorio Yahiko mientras se echaba aire con sus tarjetas como si fueran un abanico.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —murmuró entre dientes Cho cambiando dos cartas del mazo, al hacerlo su mirada se ilumino—. ¡Sí, por fin la suerte esta conmigo! —exclamó el rubio mirando con alegría sus cartas—. Ahora sí enano ¿Apostamos? —preguntó confiadamente el ex juppon, Yahiko por su parte vio por unos momentos sus cartas con indecisión, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

—¡JA!, ¡2 pares! —anunció orgullosamente Cho mientras bajaba un par de 6 y otro par de 10, Yahiko cerró los ojos y al abrirlos bajó lentamente sus cartas.

—¡Trío de jotos! —exclamó enseñando su mano.

—¡NOOOO! —Se quejó Cho sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—Bueno, digamos que la suerte le sonríe. —contestó al fin Saito dejando a todos con unos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas—. ¡Bueno, que les importa, el niño esta bien!, pero si quieren que siga vivo es mejor que me den esos momentos románticos ahora. —sentenció el lobo.

—¡Querida Omasu! ¿podrías darme un beso? —pidió Sanosuke poniéndose de rodillas frente a la chica y sujetándole una mano, provocando que cierta mujer zorro ardiera de rabia y casi achicharrara a la pobre inocente con su ki zorruno.

—Demasiado artificial, —Saito negó con la cabeza—, así no vale —terminó su frase mientras alzaba cínicamente una ceja.

—¡Dijiste que lo querias justo en este momento idiota! —gritó Sanosuke mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Con eso doy a entender que tienen todo el día hasta que el sol se oculte. —respondió sin prisas el lobo, Sanosuke alzó un puño y se arrojó sobre él, sin embargo Shiro lo sostuvo aferrándolo por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame, voy a matar a ese idiota!, ¡Idiota!, ¡Imbecil!, ¡Lobo del montón! —Saito simplemente se dio la vuelta (como ya era su costumbre) y empezó a alejarse—. ¡Con razón no te quiere tu esposa! —Saito al oír esto se detuvo ¿Esposa?, un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a invadirlo y un recuerdo borroso de una bella mujer empezó a formarse en su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Hola!, sinceramente jamás pensé que pudiera actualizar esta semana, en la preparatoria las cosas han estado la mar de feas, a exámenes, trabajos engorrosos y clases difíciles súmenle muchachos sin pizca de conciencia en un laboratorio y tendrán la formula perfecta del desastre.

Bueno en este capitulo lo del pokar que juegan Cho y Yahiko esta basado en lo que me ocurrió el día de hoy estaba jugando en la prepa con mis amigos y no ganaba nada de nada cuando hice un cambio de dos cartas y me salio trío de jotos ¡Si por fin la suerte esta conmigo! grite, y cuando estaba a punto de bajar mis cartas (y ganar) llegó el prefecto y nos confiscó la baraja ja,ja,ja.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Randa **(gracias por los consejos para leer), **Battousai kamiya,** **Kaorumar** sip Saito necesita una revisión **Hitokiri angel, Stela, Gabyhiatt, Mirchus** ¡Gracias por tu comentario de dos paginas! **Liho Sakuragui, TommyHiragizawa, Ayann **tu y **Sara Lain ** me tienen que explicar ¡Los chistes locales son feos porque no me puedo reir!.

Bueno y a todos los que siguen Atrapeme… pues, eh, creo que.. ¡Se aguantan! Porque aunque ya tengo la inspiración me voy mal parada con el tiempo y la semana que viene son exámenes parciales así que no me maten. Nos leemos Ciao

_**Reedición: **_He sentido —y con bastante razón— que este capitulo no avanzamos nada a excepción del final, tuve que quitar muchas cosas y mi fea costumbre de escribir seguido en mayúsculas (que problema tenía con los gritos). La universidad esta más pesada que nunca por lo que les ruego sepan tenerme paciencia.

Agradezco a: **PekeOtaku, Akina Kamiya Himura **y **MangOh **por seguirme en esta disparatada historia y mantener vivo el fandom de RuroKen, de verdad mil gracias. Ciao

_24 de Marzo del 2011 Jueves _


	6. Mis momentos romanticos

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 6: Mis momentos románticos**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—¿Y ahora a éste que le pasa? —exclamó Sanosuke dejando de forcejear con Shiro para pasar a ver fijamente a Saito quien se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se apoyaba en la pared.

—Creo que se esta sintiendo mal. —opinó Omasu mientras daba un paso inseguro hacía adelante.

—¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? —preguntó Kaoru provocando que todos le mandaran una mirada de circunstancias.

—¡Jou-chan!, ¿cómo se te ocurre que vamos a ayudar a ese lobo? —La amonestó Sanosuke soltándose del agarre de Shiro y zangoloteando a su amiga por los hombros.

—¡Ahh! —gimió Kaoru mareada por los jalones.

—Sé que un lobo nunca despertara compasión entre las personas, —se escuchó la voz del policía haciendo que todos guardaran silencio—, pero si somos objetivos, un lobo tampoco necesita de la ayuda de los demás así que no me importa lo que piensen, quiero esos momentos románticos, la vida del enano esta en juego… —Sin agregar mas Saito continuo su camino dejando a unos defraudados jóvenes a su paso.

—Mierda, esperaba que se desmayara por lo menos. —bufó Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca, bien decían que hierba mala nunca muere.

—Sí por un momento me pareció que se iba a caer. —opinó Shiro encogiendo los hombros y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, lo mejor será hacer lo que él diga hasta que Yahiko este a salvo. —Todos asintieron ante las palabras de la doctora pero no se movieron de su lugar, momentos después una ráfaga de aire paso por en medio.

—Este…

—Como que…

—¡Nos vamos! —Exclamaron todos al tiempo mientras se daban la vuelta y se separaban.

—¡Hey Sanosuke!, tu y yo somos pareja espérame. —gritó Omasu mientras corría a alcanzar al luchador, Megumi por su parte le envió a la chica una mirada de reojo mientras se disponía a seguir a Aoshi ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado justo a ella con el cubo de hielo insensible?, Kaoru a su vez dio un suspiro muy fuerte y dando media vuelta se puso frente a Shiro.

—Bueno, creo que deberemos esforzarnos esta vez. —exclamó la joven kendoka esbozando una sonrisa.

—Si, te prometo que esta vez nos va a salir bien. —respondió el joven mientras le cedía el paso y se alejaba junto a ella por el pasillo sin notar que alguien los observaba.

—¿Salir bien?, Himura ¿Oíste eso? —Misao asomó la cabeza por una ranura del shoji y cómo estaba inclinada su largo cabello cayó hasta el piso.

—Sí ¿A que se referirán? —preguntó el espadachín enarcando una ceja mientras se asomaba atrás de la chica.

—No sé, pero me pareció sospechoso.

—Sí… a mi también. —Misao sonrió y alzó la cabeza hacía arriba para ver el rostro de Kenshin.

—Himura ¿Estas celoso?

—¡¿Oro? —Kenshin abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión y dando un traspié cayó al piso tumbando con él a Misao.

—¡Auch Himura!, ¡Me estas aplastando! —regañó la chica mientras se arrastraba para liberar sus piernas del peso del joven pelirrojo que yacía con la cara completamente morada en el piso—, ¡oye Himura, no te pongas así!, sabes, no es malo ponerse celoso, es parte de estar enamorado, no debe darte vergüenza. —Kenshin al oír esto se incorporo quedando sentado en el suelo.

—Yo no estoy celoso Misao-dono.

—¡Por favor, ni tu te crees! —exclamó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observaba con cara de incredulidad.

—Pero es la verdad.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir que no estas enamorado de Kaoru? —Kenshin dio un salto mientras tragaba saliva ¿Confesarle a Misao sus sentimientos por Kaoru?, la chica comadreja era capaz de difundirlo a los 7 vientos y antes que nada contárselo a Kaoru—, vamos Himura ¿Me juras que no te gusta? —Kenshin miró nerviosamente a su alrededor ¿Qué podía hacer para zafarse de esa conversación?, ¿Cómo podía hacer para no decir que si pero sin decir que no?, ¡Era demasiado confuso! Y Hiko solo le había enseñado que dos golpes mas dos golpes sumaban cuatro chipotes ¡Ahhh!.

—¡Hi-mu-raaaaa! —gritó Misao mientras sus ojos se ponían completamente blancos y unos colmillos aparecían en su rostro ¡Ese tonto pelirrojo le tenía que contestar!.

—Misao-dono yo… —Kenshin volvió a tragar saliva ¿Y ahora que hacía?, Misao entrecerró los ojos mientras torcía la boca, si no quería por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Kenshin se vio de pronto sobre una silla, un candelabro apuntaba fijamente a su cara y una chica ninja con filosos kunais en sus manos se paseaba como león enjaulado a su alrededor.

—Himura Kenshin contéstame,¿Hace cuanto tiempo que vives al lado de Kamiya Kaoru?

—¿Eh? —Empezaba a acostumbrarse a situaciones irreales al lado de esa chica—, creo que hace cerca de 2 años. —contestó el pelirrojo parpadeando.

—Dime, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que recibiste un golpe en la cabeza de parte de ella?

—Ah... —No venía al caso y por lo mismo contestó de manera nerviosa—, creo que unos minutos antes de subir al tren para venir hacía acá.

—Dime, cuando lavas la ropa ¿Lavas la de ella aparte o junto con la tuya y la de Yahiko?

—Aparte.

—¿Es cierto que te paras temprano para hacer de almorzar por que tienes miedo a que ella lo haga y envenene a alguien?

—Bueno, la señorita Kaoru va mejorando pero… —Misao vio fijamente a Kenshin quien ladeó la cara tragando saliva—, sí, eso hago. —contestó finalmente bajando la cabeza.

—¿Es cierto que el día que un muchacho fue a preguntar por ella tu le dijiste que Kaoru se había ido de viaje siendo que ella estaba entrenando con Yahiko en el dojo? —Kenshin parpadeo con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo supo eso Misao-dono?

—¿Entonces lo aceptas? —El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y Misao dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, una ninja debía estar bien informada y si eso significaba comprarle información a Tae pues…—, siguiendo con nuestro interrogatorio, cuándo van de compras y ella te carga como burro de cosas ¿Tu te molestas?

—No… en realidad no.

—Bueno Himura entonces la pregunta del millón ¿tu la amas?

—Con todas mis fuerzas. —Kenshin bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota mientras Misao daba un salto y se ponía un dedo sobre la mejilla.

—¡Caso cerrado! —Kenshin se paró lentamente, la que le esperaba ahora que todos se enteraran de sus sentimientos, seguro que Kaoru no volvía a hablarle.

—Misao-dono yo…

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —exclamó la joven jalándolo de un brazo.

—¿Oro?

—Si Himura, debemos ver que demonios se proponen hacer los demás, emparejamos a Shiro con otra persona y tu confiesas tus sentimientos —exclamó rápidamente la joven mientras lo arrastraba con ella hacía afuera.

—Pero Misao-dono, yo no quiero confesarle mis sentimientos a Kaoru-dono. —contestó Kenshin con cara de terror a lo que la chica ninja paró en seco y lo miró fijamente.

—¿En serio? —El joven pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, ella volteo su vista al frente, si Himura no se atrevía a hablar por si solo le daría un leve empujoncito—. Bueno, si no quieres no lo hacemos. —Kenshin frunció el entrecejo ¿Misao dándose por vencida tan fácilmente?, eso no parecía muy convincente que digamos—. Pero aunque no le digas nada vamos a ver que están haciendo, estoy aburrida de andar nada más contigo. —Kenshin no pudo evitar que una gota surgiera en su frente, bueno si tomaba en cuenta que una cadena los tenía unidos a no mas de un metro no tenían muchas opciones de compañía que digamos. Misao por su parte volteo la vista al frente mientras su cabecita ideaba un macabro plan donde los celos serían el factor numero uno.

…

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

—Misao ¿Qué estas viendo? —Kenshin intentaba ver por encima de la joven pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, de hecho no entendía porque tenían que espiar a sus amigos, es decir, ¿Qué podrían esconder?.

—Shhh Himura ¡Cierra el pico! —regañó Misao a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se paró de puntillas para ver si así conseguía algo, pero era inútil estaba demasiado chaparro.

—Misao-dono, por lo menos dígame que esta viendo. —imploró mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros.

—Bueno… —La joven abrió un poco más el shoji y Kenshin apoyó su barbilla en su hombro para poder ver mejor, frente a ellos se desarrollaba una extraña escena, un hombre de cabello muy rubio y peinado hacía arriba (léase como Cho el cazador de espadas) y un pequeño chico de no mas de 10 años (entiéndase por esto Yahiko) estaban sentados frente a frente mientras veían con nerviosismo un bote a sus pies.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo? —preguntó Misao ladeando un poco la cabeza

—No tengo idea. —contestó Kenshin parpadeando.

—No puedes ganarme, dalo por seguro. —Ajeno a que estaba siendo observado Yahiko exclamó sonriendo con arrogancia a lo que Cho hizo cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Eso como lo sabes mocoso insolente?, hay mas posibilidades de que salga impar que par —gruñó el rubio mientras le clavaba al niño una mirada de desconfianza.

—Por si no sabes matemáticas son las mismas posibilidades, cada dado tiene 6 lados, la posibilidad de que salga impar y par es cosa de estadísticas y como las estadísticas dicen que yo he ganado todo desde que empezamos a jugar, las estadísticas me arrojan a mi como posible vencedor. —contestó el niño con una sonrisa insolente en el rostro.

—¡A mi me parece que has estado haciendo trampa! —gritó el rubio apuntándolo con un dedo a lo que Yahiko parpadeó y puso cara de inocente.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?, yo sería incapaz, ¡Soy Yahiko Myojin descendiente de samuráis y el mejor alumno de la escuela Kamiya! —Al escuchar eso Cho puso cara de incredulidad ¿Y todo eso que demostraba?.

—¡Eso no me dice nada, yo sigo pensando que has hecho trampa chiquillo del demonio!

—¡Y yo pienso que eres peor jugador que Sanosuke! —exclamó el niño ofendiendo terriblemente a Cho ¿Peor que Sanosuke?, ¿Tan bajo había caído?, el rubio apretó los dientes mientras una vena se formaba en su frente.

—¿A si?, pues entonces si no has hecho trampa vamos a cambiar, si sale impar tu ganas y si sale par gano yo. —Yahiko agachó la cabeza y el rubio no pudo ver la sonrisa macabra que se dibujó en su rostro, en cambio Misao y Kenshin sintieron escalofríos de presenciarla.

—¡No he hecho trampa!, hazle como quieras. —gruñó el niño alzando la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba.

—¡Bien! —respondió Cho en tono enfadado mientras levantaba el bote, ese mocoso estaba muy seguro de ganar, seguramente había salido…—. ¡IMPAR! —gritó el policía mientras su quijada caía hasta el piso por la impresión.

—¡Vaya, he ganado de nuevo! —exclamó Yahiko fingiendo sorpresa.

—¡Eso fue una trampa mocoso del infierno, me hiciste creer que estabas muy seguro para que cambiara de apuesta y así tu ganaras, eres un estafador!

—¿Yo? —exclamó Yahiko señalándose a si mismo con ambas manos.

—¡Si tú, ahora veras! —gruñó el rubio dando media vuelta y caminando violentamente hacía un armario, jalando tras él a Yahiko debido a la cadena que los ataba.

—Misao debo ayudarlo. —exclamó Kenshin mientras intentaba dar un paso al frente, pero la chica ninja lo empujo con su espalda hacía atrás.

—Espera Himura… —Kenshin parpadeó ¿Qué esperara?, Yahiko por su parte miró hacía el frente ladeando la cabeza ¿Qué había ido a buscar el cabeza de escoba?

—Oye ¿Te enojaste mucho? —preguntó el niño mientras veía la espalda del hombre quien buscaba con afán algo en el armario—. ¿Me quieres matar?, vamos, no creo que haya sido para tanto, solo era una broma. —exclamó el niño mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa nerviosa, tal vez no había sido buena idea divertirse a costa de un espadachín loco pero es que estaba tan aburrido y además ¿Quién de sus amigos no era peligroso?, si tratara de no jugar con gente así simplemente se quedaría sin niñez.

—¡Ya veras! —Cho se dio la vuelta mientras se acercaba al niño agachando la mirada y caminando lentamente, Yahiko tragó saliva ¿Esos eran los últimos momentos de su vida?, las imágenes de sus cortos 10 años de vida pasaban a toda velocidad frente a él y ni siquiera había besado a Tsubame ¡No!, se iba morir, tan joven y sin haber amado.

—¡ZAZ! —Kenshin y Misao se fueron de lado mientras una gotita les salía en la frente, Yahiko estaba en el suelo y Cho sostenía en sus manos una gran, enorme, dura, morada… ¿Almohada?

—¡Eso te enseñara pequeño traidor! —exclamó Cho mientras le atizaba unos cuantos almohadazos en la cabeza.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó el pequeño mientras corría por otra almohada y se subía a una silla—. Ahora si cabeza de escoba ¿Quien es el ganador?

—¡Grrrr! —Los almohadazos volaron, las cabezas chocaron, las plumas saltaron y afuera una extrañada pareja cerró el shoji y se miró fijamente con signos de interrogación desprendiéndose de sus cabezas.

—¿Qué fue eso Himura?

—No, no lo sé Misao-dono.

—Eso mi encadenada pareja es, después de ustedes, mi pareja favorita —exclamó una voz tras ellos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Cómo haces eso? —Misao se dio la vuelta viendo con sorpresa a Saito.

—¿Hacer que? —preguntó el lobo enarcando una ceja mientras prendía el onceavo cigarro del día.

—¡Aparecer de la nada! —exclamó la chica agitando los brazos.

—No importa ¿Qué les parece esta pareja?, ¿Tiene posibilidades?

—¡No me ignores! —bufó Misao parándose frente a él con una vena latiéndole furiosamente en la sien.

—¿Te refieres a Cho y Yahiko? —preguntó Kenshin sin acabar de creérselo.

—Sí ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó el lobo mientras dejaba escapar un poco de humo de su boca.

—Es asqueroso. —Kenshin entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Saito estaba enfermo pero no que a esos extremos.

—Bueno no importa lo que opines ¿Sabes? nunca te escucho, tu solo hablas y hablas y me das jaqueca, pero bueno no importa, si no tienen nada que hacer vayan a ver que están haciendo los demás, les pedí que me dieran 3 momentos románticos.

—¿Momentos románticos? —preguntó Kenshin confundido.

—Ni te molestes el bastardo ya se fue. —exclamó Misao viendo al lobo alejarse.

—¡Oro!, nunca me toman en cuenta. —El pelirrojo dejó caer la cabeza a lo que la chica suspiró y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda, a decir verdad era cierto, nadie escuchaba al pelirrojo si le decía a Kaoru "¡No vengas!" ella iba, si le decía a Yahiko "¡No lo hagas!" lo hacía y si le decía a Sanosuke "¡Es mi pelea!" Sanosuke se metía y de ella mejor ni hablaba cada que el pelirrojo le decía "¡No!" Era como decir: "Vamos Misao hazlo", pero seguramente eso se debía al color de su cabello ¿Quién en su sano juicio le haría caso a un pelirrojo japonés de ojos morados?, a veces Misao pensaba que era extraterrestre o mutante o algo así.

—Misao-dono, ¿En que esta pensando? —preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que la chica tenía la mirada perdida.

—Ahhh… ¡En nada! —exclamó nerviosamente la joven mientras sacudía las manos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Saito caminó y apagó su cigarro contra la pared, últimamente sentía que de tanto humo no podía ni ver a su alrededor y sinceramente eso empezaba a molestarle, prendía el cigarro mas por costumbre que por ganas y siempre terminaba apagándolo (claro donde nadie lo viera), además ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo ir a vigilar a otra pareja, el policía no pudo evitar poner ojos de asco al recordar la pareja anterior, era seguro, Omasu y el cabeza de gallo jamás serían como una espada y una funda, sólo de recordarlo se ponía a poner mal, todo había empezado con él sentado en la orilla del tejado, el sol quemaba su espalda y sus pies quedaban flotando en el aire, su fiel cigarro yacía a su lado despidiendo humo y él lo único que quería era ¡Que ese par de idiotas se apurara!

Pero no, no había avance, Omasu sólo estaba sentada abrazándose las piernas viendo fijamente el cielo y Sanosuke estaba enfurruñado a su lado, ni siquiera estaban platicando y ni rastros de romance ¡Y el sol que no dejaba de quemar su espalda!.

Había bufado con desagrado, ¿Tanto le costaba a ese idiota ser gentil?, de pronto sus desagradables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Omasu.

—Sanosuke, tal vez deberíamos hacer algo…-

—¿Cómo que?

—Pues, no sé… algo…—Saito impactó una mano contra su frente ¿Podía haber pareja mas patética?, Sanosuke se quedo callado mirando a la chica ninja, no es que no quisiera que el pequeño se salvara pero eso era muy difícil, él era bueno para las peleas callejeras y cosas de esas pero en el amor mejor ni tocar el tema.

Saito clavó la mirada en los dos adolescentes, su espalda amenazaba con ponerse al rojo vivo, tal vez andar sin playera no fuera tan buena idea después de todo, parándose violentamente tomó una piedra, apuntó y sin decir agua va la arrojó con fuerza hacía delante.

—¡ZAZ! —Omasu abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión cuando los labios del joven guerrero se unieron con los suyos, Sanosuke por su parte sólo sintió el golpazo en su cabeza antes de caer sobre ella y Saito casi canto el Aleluya gloria a Dios cuando pudo bajarse del tejado y anotarle un momento romántico a la espantosa pareja.

—Son como agua y aceite. —gruñó el policía mientras abría la puerta del templo y entraba lentamente, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba ahí, después de todo la idea de romanticismo de ese hombre era: Ver tazas de té, ver el cielo y atrofiarse el trasero de por vida. El policía no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al ver que sus predicciones eran ciertas pero ¿Cuándo se equivocaba un lobo?.

Megumi estaba que se moría, estaba que no aguantaba, estaba que se la llevaba el tren ¡¿Por que el cielo era tan cruel con ella?, la pobre mujer movió un poco su pierna derecha y sintió como un hormigueo le subía desde la punta del pie hasta el trasero, ¿Cómo podía aguantar ese hombre permanecer así?, era terrible, si seguía unos minutos más se iba a echar a llorar y lo peor era que cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la vida, Misao había contado que a Aoshi no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba meditando y de seguro que si ella se quejaba (por mínima que fuera la queja) se vería frente a frente con la ira de ese sujeto.

La pobre doctora maldijo el día en que Saito Hajime nació y el día en que se le tuvo que ocurrir haber ido a ese lugar, desde que había llegado no habían pasado mas que desgracias, primero se encontraba a Kaoru en brazos de Sanosuke y ahora, ahora… la mujer se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar, un hombre no merecía ninguna de sus lagrimas pero… ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!, había salido con Aoshi para ir al templo cuando giró la vista y pudo ver algo que le congeló la sangre en las venas ¡Sanosuke estaba besando a Omasu!, sin nadie a su alrededor, sin nadie que lo presionara, ¡Lo había hecho por su propia voluntad! Y ella de estupida que se había hecho ilusiones, ella de tonta que había pensado que quizás entre ellos…

—Bueno esto no me parece exactamente un momento romántico pero se los tomare en cuenta-. —Megumi al oír la cínica voz de Saito alzó la vista y parpadeó ¿Cuándo había llegado ese hombre?, Aoshi abrió sus fríos ojos azules y los clavó en los ojos ámbar del policía.

—¡Vaya Shinomori!, se nota que no estas de muy buen humor el día de hoy, no te enojes te vas a arrugar, aunque bueno con tanto té dudo que eso pase, —exclamó Saito alzando una ceja pero no obtuvo respuesta del hombre frente a él—, bueno solo les falta un momento romántico pero deberán hacerlo a la hora de la cena frente a todos. —Diciendo esto el sádico espadachín se dio la vuelta y se alejo, Megumi volvió a parpadear ¿Por qué quería que lo hicieran frente a todos?, Aoshi cerró los ojos, uno, solo le faltaba un momento, pensar en el anterior aún le traía escalofríos…

Lo había llevado a cabo porque la vida del niño estaba en juego, podría parecer que no le importaba pero justo en esos momentos empezaba a valorar las vidas de quienes estaban a su lado, así que lo que tuviera que hacer, lo haría (sin sentimiento, sin emoción, sin gestos) pero lo haría, lo que no se imaginaba era que fuera algo tan difícil.

A Megumi se le había ocurrido que fueran de compras, a él en primera no le gustaba salir y en segunda no le gustaba andar de un lado para otro amontonándose entre la gente del pueblo, pero si decía que no la doctora era capaz de darle amoniaco en el té y eso si que lo ponía nervioso, no podía arriesgar su vida ahora que empezaba realmente a vivir.

Así que sin chistar se dejo arrastrar entre los puestos de comida, Megumi caminaba frente a él y por unos ligeros instantes pensó que aquella tarea no era tan difícil ¿Qué era lo que hacía? simplemente caminar tras la mujer, bien, era fácil, eso hasta que de la nada una aglomeración de gente se interpuso entre él y la doctora, en escasos segundos la perdió de vista y maldijo para sus adentros ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla de nuevo en el mercado?, bueno si se daba prisa no sería difícil, intentó atravesar a toda prisa aquella masa inconsistente de gente pero al primer intento fue rechazado por un voluminoso estomago.

—¡Oye jovenzuelo fíjate! —Aoshi apenas le lanzó una mirada oblicua de sus ojos fríos ¿Jovenzuelo, lo había llamado jovenzuelo?, el joven ninja contó hasta diez y luego volvió a fijar su vista hacía adelante, ahora sí, se abrió paso entre empujones aventando a la muchedumbre, recibió muchos insultos, varios pisotones y su apabullado trasero fue victima de muchas manoseadas, cuando al fin pudo salir del otro lado se pregunto si su orgullo no había sido menoscabado en aquel sitio y se alejó rápidamente.

Era imposible que hallara a la doctora así que decidió regresar al Aoiya, era increíble lo que lo obligaban a hacer, si fuera Misao eso nunca habría pasado, ella si que lo conocía, nunca lo habría dejado solo en un mercado sabiendo lo que siempre le ocurría, era de ley que siempre acababa ultrajado por alguna turba de mujeres alocadas, es mas, Misao ni siquiera lo habría obligado a salir, pero claro, ¿la doctora que iba a saber de su vida?.

Cuando Aoshi dio otra vuelta para llegar finalmente al Aoiya diviso a la doctora que caminaba frente a él.

—Aoshi-san es usted muy callado casi no lo oí en todo el camino. —exclamó la mujer cuando él caminó un poco mas fuerte para alcanzarla, al oír esto Aoshi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su desaparición.

Volviendo al momento actual Aoshi abrió los ojos, aún seguía en el templo y la doctora aun seguía a su lado, se le notaba algo triste pero bueno, tampoco había sido su mejor día, seguramente le había dolido lo del cabeza de pollo, él realmente jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sagara y Omasu terminaran siendo pareja, aunque por otro lado en esos días se había llevado grandes sorpresas.

…

…**..**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Kaoru miró el polvo blanco a su alrededor y no pudo evitar pestañear al sentirlo en sus ojos ¿Tan mala era en la cocina?, Shiro que estaba a su lado sonrió mientras intentaba disipar con sus manos la nube de harina que se había formado sobre ellos.

—¿Soy un desastre verdad? —preguntó la kendoka dejando escapar un suspiro.

—No te preocupes, así empezamos todos, aun recuerdo cuando Misao era una chiquilla que quemaba las galletas. —respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros mientras se dirigía al estante por otro kilo de harina.

—Pero estoy segura de que Misao no era tan torpe como yo —susurró la muchacha bajando la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, era mas torpe aún, lo único que le interesaba era pelear, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de trabajar como una chica normal, aunque bueno he de admitir que aprendió muy rápido. —El joven le entregó el paquete nuevo a Kaoru—. Solo debes tener cuidado al momento de abrirlo, mira. —Shiro se acercó a Kaoru y le ayudo a romper una esquina del paquete mientras ponía un recipiente abajo.

—Me siento una verdadera tonta. —musito con una risita Kaoru mientras dejaba caer suavemente la harina en el recipiente.

—No deberías, nadie aprende si no le enseñan. —El joven le devolvió la sonrisa, Kaoru miró al frente dejando que el polvo corriera entre sus dedos, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la cocina ayudaría a unirlos?, y aprovechando y quizás se enseñaba a cocinar mejor, después de todo Shiro era un gran cocinero y había sido el maestro de Misao ya de paso completaban los momentos románticos que ese tonto de Saito les había pedido, al principió la situación había sido muy incomoda y no sabían que hacer pero ahora todo parecía fluir mas natural.

—Ahora le agregamos la leche. —exclamó el joven mientras caminaba unos pasos por el envase con el liquido, Kaoru siguió sus movimientos y asintió sonriendo, hasta ahora las cosas no iban tan difíciles que digamos—. Bueno primero tienes que batir los huevos, mira con eso. —Shiro le señaló a Kaoru un extraño artefacto (de hecho era una palita de madera) y un recipiente, Kaoru tragó saliva, ahora si las cosas se iban a poner feas, cada que batía algo las paredes terminaban embarradas de la extraña mezcla—. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase no creo que las paredes salgan dañadas. —exclamó Shiro tratando de darle ánimos pero consiguiendo en cambio que la chica se pusiera mas que nerviosa, ese muchacho no sabia en el problema en que se estaba metiendo.

—Eh, pues veras Shiro… creo que… —Shiro sonrió Kaoru ya lo estaba tuteando y eso era un gran avance aunque en la cocina seguían en las mismas.

—No hay problema, solo debes batirlo lentamente, mira. —El joven se puso atrás de ella y le tomó con delicadeza la mano para enseñarle como batir, en cierta forma recordaba los tiempos en los que le enseñaba a cocinar a Misao, la chiquilla era un verdadero caos pero después de mucha practica había aprendido, Kaoru en cambio no pudo evitar parpadear, un suave rubor invadió sus mejillas y se alegro de que Shiro no pudiera verla, si eso hubiera pasado seguramente pensaría que era una tonta o algo así por ponerse tan nerviosa con algo tan simple, pero es que aunque ella siempre estaba rodeada de hombres los momentos en que uno de ellos se portaba amable y dulce con ella eran contados ( o mejor dicho inexistentes), Kenshin era lindo pero a un metro de distancia, Sanosuke era demasiado rudo y Yahiko, pues Yahiko era solo un niño, era como su pequeño hermano.

—¿Lo ves? —Shiro inclinó la cabeza para ver si ella había entendido, Kaoru solo pudo asentir tragando saliva, el chico estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

—¡Himura, no! —Misao se aferro a la cintura de Kenshin mientras intentaba detenerlo, Kaoru y Shiro ajenos a ellos seguían charlando en la cocina sin percatarse de que el pelirrojo tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, era como si una persona diferente se hubiera posesionado del cuerpo del amable vagabundo que todos conocían.

—Por favor Himura, no es lo que tu piensas. —Misao hundió el rostro en la espalda del joven y fijó firmemente sus pies en el suelo, si lo dejaba probablemente cortaría en mil trocitos a Shiro y eso si que no lo iba a permitir, Shiro era el más didáctico de todo el Aoiya después de ella, si algo le pasaba ¿Quién la secundaría en sus travesuras y le taparía sus errores?

—Suéltame. —Misao sintió que un escalofrió la invadía, eso no sonaba a suplica sonaba a amenaza.

—¡Himura reacciona, no seas estupido! —Si no podía por las buenas lo haría por las malas, la joven ninja había creído que si Kenshin veía lo bien que se la pasaba Kaoru le entrarían celos y confesaría sus sentimientos, pero las cosas le habían salido al revés, nunca hubiera pensado que el Battousai dentro de su amigo fuera así de posesivo.

Sin alterar su voz, sin mover un solo músculo de su cara, sin necesidad de hacer movimientos de más, Kenshin (en esos momentos Battousai) tomó a Misao de la mano y apretó su muñeca.

—Te he dicho que me soltaras… —Misao tragó saliva mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, una vez mas estaba frente al gran Battousai, pero, ¡Pero eso no iba a persuadirla de sus propósitos!, frunciendo el ceño la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se aventó hacía atrás, sólo pudo oírse en todo el pasillo el golpe seco que hizo su cuerpo al caer y la exclamación ahogada de Battousai al ser jalado por la cadena.

—¡Oro! —Kenshin estaba sobre Misao, la chica tenía los ojos a medio cerrar, ese golpe le había dolido pero era la única forma de hacer regresar a Kenshin—. ¡Oro Misao-dono! ¿Esta bien?, lo siento, en verdad lo siento. —Kenshin se puso con una rodilla a cada lado de la chica y empezó a sacudirla suavemente por los hombros, el cuerpo de Misao solo se agitaba y no salía de su estado "a medio morir".

—Quita tus manos de ella, ahora. —Kenshin levantó la vista y se encontró con unos helados ojos que parecían traspasar su piel, el joven pelirrojo tragó saliva ¿Ese era el día de "sacar al asesino que llevamos dentro" o algo por el estilo?.

—Aoshi no es lo que tu piensas, ella… —Kenshin no pudo terminar su frase porque Aoshi lo apartó con una mano y se arrodilló para examinar a Misao, el joven espadachín parpadeó al ver el gesto ¿Qué se proponía hacer Aoshi?.

—¿No puedes alejarte más o que? —preguntó con frialdad el poseedor de los ojos azules mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo casi pegado a él, Kenshin por toda respuesta señaló con el dedo la cadena que lo mantenía unido a la chica ninja.

—¿Problemas Shinomori? —Ambos voltearon la vista y divisaron al hombre del eterno cigarro en los labios.

—Pido un cambio. —Saito enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pido ser yo quien este encadenado con Misao…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet:** Actualizar se esta haciendo la mar de pesado, he tenido exámenes toda la semana y me han encargado un montón de proyectos, pero todo ha salido bien, incluso me saque un 10 limpio en Geometría, si, soy feliz.

En la clase de Lectura nos encargaron hacer una obra de teatro y a mi se me ocurrió hacer la del "Bello durmiente" a mis amigos les encantó la idea, incluso en vez de las 3 hadas madrinas tenemos 3 hados (se llaman campanitos) y a mi me toco ser la princesa que rescata al "bello durmiente" pero todo se me olvida (Mi personaje es una chica despistada y arrojada), apenas estamos escribiendo el dialogo pero creo que va bien, pero bueno basta de mis tonterías.

Agradecimientos a: **Hitokiri Angel, Tommy Hiragizawa **mil gracias amiga ¡Y no te atrevas a poner a Soujiro de malo en tu fic o te decapito!, **Gabyhiatt** gracias por el dato, así que el lobo tuvo 3 hijos, **Mirchus **un mil de gracias por tu fuerza de voluntad para dejar reviews en 2 paginas **Kaorumar **¡Me encantaron los dibujos!, sobre todos los vaqueritos, **Ayann **y **Lain **pues que puedo decirles chicas, el hecho de que mi pobre Yahiko y el torpe de Cho esten en esta situación es por su culpa, se me ocurrió para hacerlas felices, **Randa **No te preocupes Tokio aparecerá **Battousai Kamiya **¡Mil gracias por tus renovados ánimos! Por cierto compre el manga Nº 23 y esta genial, es para caer enamorada de Saito, me encanto la parte donde Sano le dice: "No me agrada decirlo, pero…si estabas vivo, debiste decirnos". Y Saito saca un cigarro se lo empieza a fumar y contesta: "No deberías preocuparte, ahora explícame" Y Sanosuke se pone todo furibundo jajajajaja. Bueno ya me largo, se cuidan, un millón de besos Ciao

_**Reedición: **_No puedo creerlo pero —redoble de tambores—, ¡Se ha anunciado un nuevo anime de RuroKen!, nada más saberlo he danzado de la felicidad, ¿Se imaginan que tuviéramos la saga de Enishi animada?, haha, por supuesto esto es solo suposiciones de mi parte, ¿Pero no sería genial?, sea lo que sea espero con ansias a mi pelirrojo favorito.

Agradezco a **kaoru-sakura **por seguir con esta locura, de verdad muchas gracias, así mismo doy las gracias a quienes se han pasado por mi nuevo fic "Oscuro carmesí" de verdad me han alegrado. Bueno me despido, un beso Ciao

_20 de Abril del 2011 Miércoles _


	7. Lo que los celos pueden lograr

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 7: Lo que los celos pueden lograr**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Kenshin dejó que un suspiro saliera de su pecho mientras giraba su cuerpo hacía el lado contrario de su acompañante, ahí estaba una vez más, con una persona que no era la que amaba compartiendo un mismo futón, con cansancio dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa perdida, que extraño era el destino, ¿acaso tenía que hacer sufrir a todo el mundo antes de hacerlos encontrar la felicidad?, movió su pierna hacía afuera dejándola al descubierto de las cobijas, al hacerlo parpadeó con extrañeza y giró la vista hacía su tobillo para momentos después esbozar una ligera sonrisa, ¡claro!, era un tonto, la cadena ya no lo mantenía atado, la única condición que le había dado Saito al soltarlo era que no se alejara mas de un metro de su compañera.

—Oro —murmuró lentamente mientras volvía a acomodarse de espaldas en su futón, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero extrañaba a Misao, bueno por lo menos con ella se sentía cómodo, bueno, la relación con esa chica era diferente, a Misao no le importaba que él se moviera a cada instante en búsqueda de su espada, lo más que había hecho la joven ninja era darle un codazo y murmurarle entre sueños "que dejara de andar pensando en asesinar cristianos".

Pero era normal, Misao era una chiquilla demasiado noble y sincera, en su cabeza aun no había cabida para pensamientos impuros, Kenshin paso una mano tras su nuca, pensar eso le había traído a la memoria la imagen de una chica de cabello azabache y lindos ojos azules, con un dejo de nostalgia volteó su vista hacía la puerta ¡Si tan solo pudiera escapar en ese instante y llevársela con él!, pero no, aquello era imposible, ponía en riesgo la vida del pequeño Yahiko, aunque pensándolo bien, ya bastante traumado debería estar el chico…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA HABITACION

—¡Quítate cabeza de escoba me estas aplastando! —Yahiko manoteó entre sueños sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración, pero como en vez de disminuir la necesidad de jalar aire aumento el chico salió completamente de sus sueños mientras se incorporaba exaltado, un hombre rubio de considerable altura yacía acostado encima de él mientras roncaba estrepitosamente como si no hubiera un mañana, Yahiko frunció el ceño mientras intentaba liberarse del peso de aquel desagradable ser.

En el dojo lo mas común era que él, acabara aplastando a alguien (si no era a Sanosuke era a Kenshin) pero nadie había tenido la osadía de aplastarlo a él, en primer lugar sólo era un niño y aquel animal sobre su cuerpecito era todo un adulto (bueno si a esa mota de pelos rubios se le podía llamar adulto). Dejando sus conjeturas de lado Yahiko volvió a maldecir mientras apartaba con rabia la espalda de aquel hombre de su hombro, ¿qué acaso no sentía?, el niño se canso de ver que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Cho volvía a caer sobre él en cuanto lo soltaba así que decidió cambiar de lugar, ya estaba a punto de brincar al otro lado del futón cuando una presión en su tobillo lo detuvo.

—¡Demonios! —Yahiko no pudo mas que bufar con enfado al observar la cadena que lo tenía prisionero, si no hacía algo por salir de esa situación iba a volverse loco—, ¡despierta Cho, cabeza de escoba, animal amarillo que no hace mas que perder en las apuestas!, ¡Vamos dizque cazador de espadas!, ¡Me estas haciendo daño pedazo de imbecil! —El niño juntó sus pies y golpeó con toda su furia el estomago de Cho, pero el rubio no hizo mas que soltar un ligero quejido y seguir durmiendo.

—No puede ser, ¿cómo demonios es que no despierta? —Se preguntó el niño completamente perplejo mientras se volvía a acostar con abatimiento a su lado, sólo quedaba un pequeño espacio libre de futón y luego el piso, el pobre chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacerse bolita en el regazo de Cho acurrucando su cabeza bajo la barbilla del rubio. Solo esperaba despertar antes de que alguien lo viera porque de caso contrario… sólo de pensarlo le ardían las mejillas.

…**.**

…

…**..**

**..**

**.**

Megumi no podía sentirse más nerviosa, ni en sus mas alocados sueños había imaginado que podría estar en semejante situación, su corazón latía lentamente y ella tenía miedo de que finalmente se parara, por kami ¿qué había hecho para merecerse eso?.

Todo había ocurrido sin saber muy bien ni como desde la noche anterior, el primer recuerdo que llegaba a su mente era cuando estaba volviendo del templo acompañada de Aoshi, tan solo tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir que la vida era una cosa efímera que podía desaparecer en cualquier instante, su cuerpo se convertía por dentro en una temerosa hoja que mecía el viento (decir que se volvía una gelatina aterrorizada era más acertado) sin embargo por fuera mantenía su entereza, si demostraba miedo era una victima mas fácil.

Sin embargo en esos momentos muchos sentimientos tristes surcaban su mente, entre ellos el que mas se repetía era la imagen de Sanosuke besando tiernamente a Omasu, era como una daga clavándose lentamente en su corazón, cada que su mente revivía nítidamente el fatal momento le daban ganas de soltarse llorando como una tonta o salir corriendo como una cobarde, pero como Megumi Takani no era ninguna de las 2 cosas lo soportaría valientemente hasta el final como si no le importara, bueno, por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que un fuerte ruido la puso en alerta.

Casi como una exhalación sintió como Aoshi Shinomori pasaba a su lado dejándole un escalofrió en la espalda, ella paró en seco, pero pronto recobro el animo, quizás alguien se había accidentado y necesitaban su presencia.

Con paso rápido y decidido avanzó hacía el lugar del sonido solo para encontrarse con una imagen que hizo que sus ojos se desorbitaran, ahí estaba el hombre mejor conocido como "Cubo de hielo" sosteniendo con una mano la cabeza de la pequeña Misao y con la otra apretando la delicada mano de la joven, sus ojos azules parecían mas fríos de lo normal y la doctora se alegró interiormente de no ser ella la pobre alma que había despertado su ira.

—¿No puedes alejarte más o que? —La voz de Aoshi había sonado tan fría que no parecía humana, la mujer vio con terror que la victima de tanta aversión era el pobre pelirrojo quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que señalar nerviosamente la cadena que lo tenía atado a la joven ninja, Megumi hubiera querido darse una palmada en la frente ¿Qué acaso Kenshin no se daba cuenta de que solo estaba acrecentando la ira de aquel sujeto? Y no era por nada pero sin portar una espada se notaba quien sería el vencedor de una pelea a kilómetros de distancia, bajito, flaquito y sonriente… lo mas seguro es que el pelirrojo quedara hecho papilla por todo el lugar.

—Ke… —Megumi estiró una mano para tratar de hablar con Kenshin cuando una presencia paso a su lado ahogando con su potente voz su débil llamado.

—¿Problemas Shinomori? —La doctora enarcó una ceja ante la cínica voz del hombre que fumaba lentamente un cigarrillo, bueno, si al llegar a un lugar se veía a una chica tirada, un sujeto amarrado a ella por una cadena y otro tipo a punto de matarlo, era lógico que hubiera problemas.

—Pido un cambio. —La voz de Aoshi hizo a todos dar un salto, sonaba decidido, se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta y todos en aquella habitación lo pudieron sentir.

—¿Qué quieres? —La voz de Saito sonaba dispuesta a negociar, pero ¿qué pediría Aoshi?

—Pido ser yo quien este encadenado con Misao… —En toda la habitación se hizo un gran silencio que podía ser cortado por un cuchillo, Kenshin parpadeó varias veces seguidas e incluso Kaoru y Shiro que estaban en la habitación contigua se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

—Lo lamento pero lo que me pides es imposible, —anunció Saito retirando un poco el cigarrillo de sus labios y dejando escapar una bocanada de humo, todos sintieron que hasta la ultima fibra de su ser temblaba ¿acaso no veía Saito que ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa en ese estado?, con mucho temor Megumi fijó su vista en su antigua pareja notando los puños apretados y la mirada que anunciaba a leguas que su petición no iba a ser rechazada porque mas que petición era orden—, te diré por qué lo que me pides es imposible, —continuó Saito al tiempo que alzaba una ceja con aires de superioridad y aplastaba el cigarrillo con su bota—, en primer lugar, esta chiquilla muy apenas roza tu hombro (y eso esta en duda), las diferencias de estaturas son abismales ¿te imaginas como sería un beso o algo más..? —Saito dejó su frase incompleta y sonrió con un dejo de diversión al ver como la ira de Aoshi se encendía ante este comentario ¿quién hubiera dicho que el hombre de hielo podía mostrar de esa forma sus emociones?.

—Punto número dos, —el lobo siguió—, su forma de ser es completamente opuesta, esta niña es una maquina de alegría, emoción y vida y tu… pues tu eres lo mas parecido a una piedra viviente y punto número tres y el más importante de todos, yo lo que quiero es una pareja, PA-RE-JA, no una relación de protegida, defensor, necesito amor, romance y todo lo que conlleva y tu no puedes brindárselo. —El lobo pareció sentirse satisfecho con su discurso y cruzándose de brazos observó al joven que sostenía la cabeza de Misao en el piso con la vista fija en el suelo, el cabello cubría sus ojos, todos estaban completamente paralizados esperando una respuesta de él, ¿soportaría recibir ordenes de ese sujeto el alguna vez jefe de los Oniwabanshu?.

—Entonces si quieres una pareja la tendrás, has el cambio. —Todos en la habitación sintieron que les faltaba el aire de la impresión, ¿qué había dicho?, Saito por su parte dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y sacó una llave que le arrojó a Aoshi con gesto despreocupado.

—Al primer fallo regresas con tu antigua pareja ¿Oíste? —Aoshi no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente abrió el candado, dejo libre a Kenshin y se encadeno a si mismo sin hacer ningún gesto de por medio. Megumi estaba muda de la impresión ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan frío hiciera algo como eso?, ¿Acaso realmente sentía algo por la joven ninja?, no pudo preguntarse más cosas porque en ese instante el objeto de sus dudas se levantó con Misao en brazos, la joven era tan pequeña que podía cargarla como si de un niño se tratara, pero aunque los gestos de Aoshi no decían nada sus manos sujetaban a la chica con un inusual cuidado, como si fuera una pieza de cristal a punto de romperse.

Cuando empezó a caminar Misao meneó la cabeza intentando despertar mientras murmuraba:

—El Aoiya… Jiya, se esta quemando… lo atacan… abuelito… —Aoshi apretó mas la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho y comenzó a subir las escaleras perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

—Pobrecita, estaba recordando el ataque del Juppon Gatana —exclamó Kaoru mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla, Shiro tras ella sólo pudo ver como ambas figuras se perdían con un poco de melancolía, sinceramente no pensaba que Aoshi fuera capaz de sentir amor por Misao, más bien debía sentirse responsable, después de todo todas las pesadillas de esa chica habían sido causadas por él.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que tendremos que cambiar de parejas ¿No? —Todos reaccionaron al escuchar la conocida y cínica voz del lobo, era cierto, con un cambio producido por Aoshi era lógico que los demás cambiaran de parejas también, y era lo más sensato que los que quedaran juntos fueran Megumi y Kenshin, la doctora reparó en este hecho y giro su vista hacía el desafortunado pelirrojo que aun no sabia en que mundo había caído pero…

Megumi salió de sus ensoñaciones al sentir que su compañero se levantaba agitadamente del futón y desparecía con pasos rápidos de la habitación, desde que los habían unido hace algunas horas no se habían dirigido la palabra, ella aun estaba dolida y él… Megumi se dio la vuelta para quedar con el rostro vuelto hacía la pared y parpadeó con fuerza para no dejar salir ninguna lagrima traicionera de sus ojos. ¡No!, Megumi Takani no lloraría por un hombre jamás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kenshin caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que daba hacía la ultima habitación, se había parado en medio de la noche y había dejado a su pareja dormida (bueno eso creía él), si Saito llegara a enterarse se lo iba a cargar el payaso (y de paso a Yahiko), pero es que ya no soportaba más, tenía que verla, se conformaba con un mísero segundo, sólo quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien, que ella estuviera a salvo, sólo eso y regresaría como un manso corderito a su habitación.

Pero levantarse a medianoche esperando que un lobo del Shinsengumi no lo oyera era peor que misión imposible, el pobre pelirrojo tenía que dar unos pasitos tan suaves que se movía casi a paso por minuto y aun así sentía temor de que lo descubrieran, ¡pero es que estaba desesperado!. Sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena, estaba por llegar, a punto de quedar frente a la puerta cuando…

—¡FANTASMA! —Sanosuke le propino tremendo porrazo en la cabeza que instantáneamente a Kenshin se le saltaron las lagrimas y un enorme chipote hizo su aparición.

—¡Oro!

—¿Kenshin?, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?, no vez que… —Kenshin dio un paso adelante y le tapó la boca con una mano a Sanosuke mientras le hacía una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio, aunque a esas alturas seguramente todo el Aoiya estaba despierto.

—Sanosuke ¿Qué haces despierto? —susurró con pesar el pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo qué que hago despierto?, no podía dormir, ¿Y tu que rayos estas haciendo?, deberías estar en tu habitación —Kenshin hizo una mueca y le chitó a Sanosuke para que guardara silencio, ¿acaso ese tonto no podía hablar sin tener que gritar?.

—Bueno pero dime que demonios estabas haciendo. —susurró el guerrero mientras bajaba la cabeza y veía hacía ambos lados del pasillo esperando no encontrarse a nadie.

—Bueno, yo, err… —Kenshin no sabía que inventar, ¿qué iba al baño? no, el baño estaba del otro lado, ¿Qué tampoco tenía sueño? no, si eso hubiera pasado él no hubiera salido de su habitación, ¿Qué tenía hambre y buscaba algo de comer? no, eso sonaba anti Kenshin ¿Qué, que, que? miró de reojo a Sanosuke, el joven lo miraba fijamente con expresión expectante—. Yo, yo, yo…

—Tu viniste a espiar a Jou-chan ¿cierto? —Kenshin puso unos ojos como platos y pasó saliva de la impresión.

—Yo, yo, éste, no, no es lo que crees.

—Sí, si es lo que creo. —contestó Sano haciendo ojitos de perversión.

—¡Sanosuke! —exclamó Kenshin alzando ligeramente la voz y empezando a adquirir el color de su cabello.

—Bueno no debes ponerte así amigo Kenshin, es normal que tengas esas necesidades, todos los hombres las tenemos y si la victima de tus perversiones es Jou-chan pues solo reza porque no se de cuenta y te patee el trasero. —dijo por toda respuesta el atrevido jovenzuelo encogiéndose de hombros y meneando comprensivamente la cabeza.

—¡No soy ningún pervertido! y jamás haría nada que molestara a Kaoru-dono. —exclamó contrariado el pelirrojo alzando la voz.

—¡CALLATE! —Sanosuke estampó su mano contra la boca de Kenshin al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacía él—, ¿quieres que ese idiota de Saito nos encuentre? —Kenshin por toda respuesta entrecerró los ojos ¿y quien era el que estaba armando el escándalo?—, vamos Kenshin si piensas hacer algo hazlo ahora antes de que nos descubran y si no regresa a tu cuarto ¿Quieres?

—Sanosuke y a todo esto ¿Tu que haces aquí?

—Pues… —Sanosuke se llevo ambas manos hacía la nuca y giró la vista hacía la ventana tomando un aire pensativo—. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, además el ambiente se volvía un poco tenso. —Kenshin lo miró con aire comprensivo, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando su amigo en esos momentos.

—Sanosuke y ¿tienes algún sentimiento de por medio por…?

—¡Oh pues no lo sé! —Lo interrumpió Sanosuke agitando una mano—. Jamás pensé que algo así llegara a pasar, de repente me veo durmiendo con una persona que apenas empezaba a ver con nuevos ojos ¿Me entiendes? —Kenshin asintió mientras recordaba lo que había pasado apenas hace unas horas.

Aoshi había cambiado de pareja y lo lógico en ese caso era que los que terminaran juntos fueran Megumi y Kenshin pero…

—No, esto no es posible. —Saito alzó una ceja mientras caminaba hacía Kenshin y lo miraba de arriba abajo—. Puedo aceptar que sean pareja un hombre alto y una chica bajita, pero una mujer tan alta y un chaparro, no, definitivamente no va a ser posible. —A Kenshin le salió una gran gota de sudor, ¿qué acaso nunca lo iban a dejar de humillar por su altura?

—¿Entonces que piensa hacer policía corrupto? —exclamó Megumi arrojando su cabello hacía atrás en un gesto retador—. Todas las demás parejas ya están hechas, no puede ponerme con otra persona. —Saito al escuchar esto frunció las cejas por un segundo para después levantar la vista sonriendo de una manera que a más de uno se le antojo macabra.

—Por eso no te preocupes, tengo una pareja muy defectuosa entre manos, la desharé y la uniré con ustedes.

—¿Quiénes son? —A pesar de intentar ocultarlo se pudo percibir un ligero destello de emoción en la voz de Kenshin quien guardaba la esperanza de que esa pareja defectuosa fuera la de Kaoru.

—Pues el chico cabeza de pollo y la niña dulce, claro, son una pareja para echarse a llorar, ellos serán sus nuevas parejas. —Kenshin ladeó la cabeza y no pudo retener un "¡Oro!" deprimente.

Y así —y a raíz de eso— ambos habían terminado caminando como sonámbulos por la noche, sacudiendo la cabeza Kenshin regresó al presente suspirando.

—Si Sano te entiendo pero ¿En serio no sabes que sientes hacía la señorita Megumi? — Por toda respuesta el joven bajó la cabeza y dejo escapar un bufido.

—Jou-chan y Misao me metieron ideas extrañas, por eso estoy tan confundido, he de aceptar que desde antes ya sentía algo hacía ella pero… ahora que creo que mis sentimientos son correspondidos no se que pensar.

—Par de tortolos, —Kenshin y Sanosuke no pudieron reprimir un salto de asombro mientras veían la figura del lobo de Mibu frente a ellos—, si no se van ahora mismo hacía sus habitaciones tendré que hacer otro cambio de parejas y ahora los besos también serán forzosos…

—¡Patitas pa que las quiero! —Sanosuke salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo hacía su habitación ¿Ser pareja de Kenshin?, ¡Ni en sus mas asquerosas pesadillas!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Misao abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su mano recostada en el futón, observó con mirada vacía la luz de la luna que entraba débilmente por la ventana iluminando suavemente la habitación, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿cómo es que llego ahí?, cerró los ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas, aun no acababa de despertar por completo y sentía que algo grave había pasado pero.. ¿Qué era?, volvió a entornar la vista y notó un brazo protector que rodeaba su cintura, al sentirlo parpadeó con extrañes y dejo caer un poco la cabeza hacía atrás chocando contra algo calido tras ella.

—¿Himura? —preguntó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la que rodeaba su cintura y dejaba escapar un ligero bostezo.

—No… —Misao sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al oír esa voz intentó pararse rápidamente, pero el brazo que la rodeaba se lo impidió—. A-Aoshi-sama… —La voz surgió de su garganta como un murmullo ahogado.

—¿Acaso te molesta? —preguntó entre dientes el joven mientras le daba un brusco jalón para pegarla mas a él.

—N-n-n-no-no. —tartamudeó Misao mientras se encogía al sentir la respiración de Aoshi junto a su oído, él por su parte posó su fría mirada sobre el cabello de la chica que, suelto como estaba, se regaba sobre su pecho el cual subía y bajaba con velocidad, claro síntoma de que estaba asustada. El joven ninja apretó su puño libre ¿Cómo podía temerle?, ¿cómo podía pensar que era ese maldito de Himura el que la estaba abrazando de esa manera tan comprometedora?, ¿y por que cuando pensó que era Himura no se había asustado?, Aoshi apretó mas su puño hasta que se puso casi blanco, nadie mas iba a estar así con Misao, quisiera o no esa chica iba a estar con él, sería suya y de nadie más, aunque tuviera que obligarla. Casi para reforzar lo pensado Aoshi apretó más la mano que tenía entrelazada con la chica y la puso sobre el vientre de la joven, esta al sentirlo involuntariamente se hizo hacía atrás quedando más cerca de él, al ver esto el joven ninja dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y acariciando con sus dedos un mechón de cabellos de la joven le ordeno:

—Duerme.

Pero Misao estaba sumamente nerviosa, una cosa era estar perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre y otra muy diferente estar siendo abrazada de esa forma por él, realmente estaba asustada ¿Y si estaba enojado?, ¿y si esa era su forma de vengarse por haber creído que era Himura?, ¿qué tal si le hacía algo por pura rabia?, tanto tiempo junto a ese hombre le habían enseñado que podía ser muy pasional dejando fuera los sentimientos, como ejemplo podía citar la vez que casi había matado a Okina dominado por ser "el más fuerte" sin duda Aoshi Shinomori era alguien que se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento sin tomar en cuenta sentimientos.

Ante tales recuerdos no pudo evitar el sentirse terrible y profundamente asustada y para acabarla de empeorar el asunto de pronto Aoshi apretó con fuerza su mano y la bajo hacía su vientre ¡Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí!, por instinto la chica se hizo hacía atrás pegando mas su espalda con el pecho de Aoshi y con ello todo su cuerpo, aunque intento detenerlo no pudo evitar que un furioso rubor cubriera sus mejillas ¡Eso no había sido posible ni en sus mas locos sueños!, pero ahí no acababan las sorpresas Aoshi empezó a acariciar suavemente un mechón de su cabello y luego con su fría voz autoritaria le ordeno que se durmiera, Misao cerró los ojos inmediatamente pero claro que lo ultimo que quería era dormirse ¿Estaría soñando?, por esa sensación calida tras de ella era seguro que no, tragó saliva e intentó normalizar su respiración, no le iría bien si Aoshi se daba cuenta de lo aterrorizada que estaba.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Sanosuke entró lentamente a su habitación, por nada del mundo quería despertar a Megumi, no ahora que tan confundido estaba, pero ¿Acaso sería amor?, cuando estaba lejos de ella sentía unas ganas irresistibles de tenerla cerca, cuando peleaban por cosas sin importancia siempre se ponía de mejor humor y aunque solía molestarla con el tema del "noviazgo" de Kaoru y Kenshin por dentro sentía un vació extraño y un sentimiento de frustración ¿y si ella seguía enamorada de Kenshin?, de pronto paró en seco, cuando estaba a punto de meterse en el futón, se percato que un par de ojos negros lo observaban atentamente.

—Lo siento ¿te desperté? —Megumi movió la cabeza en señal de negación, que extraño, Sanosuke no solía ser tan amable—. Bueno si no te desperté ¿Qué rayos haces despierta? —Bien era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Mira quien habla señor "me salgo a media noche sin importar que Yahiko pueda morir" —exclamó la mujer incorporándose a medias en el futón.

—Oye, no digas esas tonterías, claro que me preocupo por el pequeño, solo que tenía cosas mas importantes que pensar. —contestó el muchacho frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Pensar?, ¿Acaso tu piensas?

—¿Te han dicho que calladita te vez mas bonita?

—¿A ti te han dicho que eres insoportable?

—Pelea conyugal… —exclamó Saito alzando una ceja mientras pasaba frente al shoji del par de obstinados jóvenes que peleaban para después perderse por el pasillo.

—¡No sé por qué me toco estar contigo!

—¡Pues si tanto te molesta por qué no te fuiste con Kenshin! —Punto débil, Megumi alzó la cabeza mientras lo veía fijamente como queriendo sembrar en su cuerpo todo el rencor que sentía en ese instante.

—¡Pues en ese caso te hubieras quedado con Omasu!

—¡Pues de no ser por Saito eso hubiera hecho! —contestó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y volteando la vista hacía la pared, Megumi tomó aire para contestar otra cosa pero no pudo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió el escozor de las lagrimas en los ojos.

—Pues… pues lo hubieras hecho… —Sanosuke volteó la vista asombrado, la frase de Megumi había sido apenas un hilo de voz que había sonado bastante dolido.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada! —Megumi se giro dejandose caer en el futón—, ahora déjame dormir pedazo de idiota. —Pero Sanosuke conocía muy bien aquella mujer y notó en seguida el cambio en su expresión, frunciendo levemente el ceño caminó hasta pararse frente a ella.

—Kitsune ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? —Megumi cerró los ojos para no tener que enfrentarlo mientras le decía entre dientes que la dejara en paz—. No lo voy a hacer hasta que me digas que te pasa. —respondió firmemente el muchacho mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura del futón, Megumi abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del joven fija en ella.

—Te he dicho que me dejes —susurró la mujer dándole la espalda.

—Kitsune… —Sanosuke se paró con un pie a cada lado de la mujer y la vio desde arriba—. Kitsune no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas que rayos pasa contigo.

—Déjame. —Megumi hundió la cabeza en la sabana intentando que así Sanosuke desistiera, pero en vez de eso el muchacho quito con decisión la sabana y la tomó de las muñecas para que quedara frente a él.

—Me vas a decir que te pasa… —La doctora lo miró fijamente con un deje de rencor, Sanosuke se había agachado hasta estar prácticamente a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, prácticamente estaba atrapada.

—¿Quieres saber que me pasa? —exclamó finalmente apretando los dientes a lo que Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza—. ¿En serio quieres saber que me pasa? —Sano frunció el ceño ¿Estaba loca esa mujer o que?, claramente le había pedido que le dijera eso.

—Ya te lo dije, no voy a dejarte hasta que me lo digas así que empieza.

—¡Porque finges que te preocupas por mi cuando lo que mas quisieras es estar al lado de Omasu!, ¿Eh? —Sanosuke al oír esto se sobresalto ¿Omasu?, ¿Qué tenía que ver Omasu en todo eso?.

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

—¿No entiendes verdad?, ¡No entiendes! —Megumi lo veía con tal rencor que Sanosuke no pudo dejar de sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho ¿había sido él el causante de tanta ira?.

—No, no entiendo —Megumi hizo una mueca con la boca y jalo sus manos pero no pudo zafarse de su agarre.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡Bien sabes a lo que me refiero!

—¡No, no te entiendo, tendrás que decírmelo porque yo no recuerdo nada!

—¡Que no recuerdas!, ¡Eres un cínico!, ¿Qué paso con Omasu?, ¿Y el beso que se dieron?, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —Sanosuke se quedo helado, sus pupilas se dilataron instantáneamente ¿Lo había visto?, Megumi al ver su reacción confirmó sus sospechas y se zafó violentamente aventándolo hacía arriba.

—¿Ya lo recordaste verdad?, ¡Pues entonces deja de hacerte el confundido y déjame en paz!, ¡No te pido nada más que eso! —El joven la vio fijamente a los ojos, aun estaba sorprendido pero una nueva idea atravesó su mente.

—Kitsune… ¿Tu estas celosa?

—¡Paff! —Por toda respuesta Megumi le estampó una cachetada al joven mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla ¡cómo era capaz de aparte de todo lo que había hecho burlarse de ella!, ¡cómo podía ser tan insensible con sus sentimientos!.

Sanosuke se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla como si no acabara de reaccionar de semejante acción por parte de la mujer, ella lo miraba con rabia, con sus ojos rebosantes de lagrimas que intentaba no dejar salir, pasados unos segundos de contacto visual Sanosuke parpadeó suavemente para luego dibujar en su rostro una tierna sonrisa, Megumi al ver esto abrió mucho los ojos ¡Pero que demonios..!

—¡Jajajajajaja! —El joven dejo escapar una gran carcajada mientras volvía a apoyar sus manos en el futón a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

—¡Como tienes el descaro! —Megumi volvió a levantar la mano para golpearlo pero Sano se la detuvo a medio camino.

—Tranquila kitsune, no es lo que tu piensas.

—¡Yo no quiero explicaciones, tu y yo…! —La mujer no pudo continuar Sanosuke se inclinó sobre ella y apretó los labios contra los suyos, al instante todas las barreras que había intentado poner entre ellos, toda la indiferencia, todo el coraje se fue al caño ¿Qué importaba lo que había hecho con Omasu?, ¿qué importaba si era un estupido?, lo tenía para ella nada más, ya después habría tiempo para explicaciones, ahora solo escucharía a su corazón.

Con un movimiento casi salvaje tomo la nuca de Sanosuke y atrajo más su cabeza hacía si misma en un beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos escondidos, él enredo sus manos en el cabello de la doctora aspirando con fuerza su perfume, no podía creerlo, su corazón latía con fuerza como si estuviera desbocado, simplemente quería quedarse así para siempre….

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Kaoru sirvió con un poco de sueño un vaso de té mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Shiro quien aun bostezaba mientras se frotaba los ojos, Omasu y Kenshin estaban del otro lado de la cocina preparándose su desayuno, el inhumano de Saito los había levantado exageradamente temprano para que empezaran bien su día, aunque por alguna razón extraña ni la pareja de Sanosuke ni la de Aoshi se habían aparecido por ahí.

—¿Les habrá sucedido algo? —preguntó Omasu ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que servía un poco de té en su taza, Kenshin al recordar la platica que había sostenido con su amigo aquella noche no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa, quizás aquella noche había sido para ese par una noche de recuerdo…

—Bueno la que me extraña es Misao, siempre se despierta muy temprano. —exclamó Shiro al tiempo que encogía los hombros, realmente no se sentía muy a gusto, Misao era como su hermana pequeña, la había cuidado por largo tiempo y siempre se preocupaba mucho cuando ella se iba en busca de Aoshi, y ahora que ambos estaban juntos sentía que Aoshi no lo merecía, no, ¿cómo podía merecer un corazón tan puro alguien que había sido tan cruel?.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en el pasillo y todos giraron la cabeza para ver llegar al joven ninja seguido de cerca por Misao, la chica tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y caminaba con un aire sumiso.

—¡Misao-chan buenos días! —saludó Omasu al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa pero la joven ninja que en cualquier otro día le hubiera contestado con una exclamación más fuerte y alegre, ahora solo levanto la cabeza y después de un fugaz contacto visual volvió a dirigir su atención al suelo.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, Aoshi se había comportado extremadamente extraño, la había tenido abrazada toda la noche y en la mañana cuando despertó él estaba sentado a su lado y la observaba fijamente y eso ponía a cualquiera nervioso, ella estaba acostumbrada a su irrompible silencio, pero no a su pasional forma de tratarla, pero ahí no acababan las sorpresas, al querer levantarse Aoshi jaló de su mano y la hizo chocar contra su pecho mientras enredaba su mano en su cabello.

—Hueles bien. —Había dicho antes de soltarla y darse la vuelta dándole un jalón a la cadena que los mantenía unidos haciendo que ella también lo siguiera aun con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Se sentía insegura y asustada ¿por qué Aoshi estaba haciendo eso?, ¿por qué un hombre como él se fijaría en ella? y lo más importante ¿Lo hacía sólo por celos?, Misao había sentido en todo momento un fuerte deseo de propiedad por parte de Aoshi, lo más seguro es que sintiera que ella le pertenecía pero eso no era amor, no del que ella buscaba.

—Misao ¿Estas bien? —Shiro la tomó por los hombros deteniendola a media cocina, la joven levantó la vista, su amigo se veía preocupado.

—Yo…

—Ella no tiene ningún problema. —El tono de voz de Aoshi fue tajante e hizo que Misao se estremeciera, no tenía porque contestar por ella y mucho menos de aquella forma, Shiro solo se preocupaba por ella.

—Con todo respeto señor Aoshi pero usted es el problema. —exclamó el joven sin dejarse amedrentar al tiempo que le mandaba una mirada retante que Aoshi contestó con una mirada turbia.

—No te metas donde no te importa. —Sentía que no estaba siendo él mismo, pero algo en ese maldito juego de Saito había despertado todas las inseguridades que reposaban en su mente, ¿cómo la relación que tenía con Misao se había quebrado de aquella manera?, ¿por qué al estar a su lado sólo deseaba quedarse así por siempre?

—¡Si me importa! —Shiro gritó, Aoshi dio un paso hacía adelante, pero Misao lo detuvo jalando su brazo.

—Espere Aoshi sama, déjelo por favor. —Ella sonaba asustada, algo dentro de Aoshi se resquebrajo, no lo entendía, el que ella le temiera le hacía daño de una manera que nadie había logrado.

—¿Te interesa mucho verdad?

—No, no entiendo a que se refiere.

—¿Preferirías estar con él? —Su voz varonil y fría provocó que todos se estremecieran.

—¡¿Qué? —Misao tragó saliva con nerviosismo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía como dentro de una pesadilla.

—Pues aunque no lo quieras estarás conmigo. —Aoshi jaló a la chica del brazo arrastrándola tras él, la joven puso resistencia pero él era mas fuerte.

—Aoshi que estas haciendo ¿Qué te sucede?, deja a Misao-dono ahora —exclamó Kenshin sumamente preocupado al tiempo que corría tras él, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo el ninja se giró hacía él, fue apenas un par de segundos en los que sus ojos hicieron contacto, azul con violeta, y fue suficiente para que Kenshin se quedara inmóvil.

—¡Kenshin! —Kaoru corrió hacía el pelirrojo preocupada por la manera en la que había dejado que Aoshi siguiera su camino.

—¡Ese maldito hay que…! —Empezó a decir Shiro pero Kenshin lo detuvo.

—No, espera, estoy seguro de que no le hará daño.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, ¡Acaso no vio lo que paso!

—No se preocupen, Aoshi sería incapaz de hacerle daño —contestó el pelirrojo mientras se reincorporaba y veía como ambas figuras se perdían, porque lo había visto, en los ojos de Aoshi la tristeza, la desesperación y el amor se conjugaban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bien Misao dejaría de ser la niña linda y amable, el dolor en su muñeca le decía que ahora las cosas iban en serio y ella no iba a dejar que nadie la maltratara, ni siquiera si se trataba de su Aoshi-sama.

—¡Suélteme! —Aoshi la había metido en una habitación pero la chica le dio una patada en el tobillo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para huir pero…—. ¡Maldición! —Maldito fuera Saito al ocurrírsele atarla con una cadena a ese hombre.

—No te podrás escapar —exclamó con su voz fría Aoshi mientras la tomaba de los hombros y fijaba en sus ojos verdes su mirada, quería explicarle muchas cosas pero ella no le daba tregua y por otro lado él no era bueno con las palabras.

—¡Déjeme en paz! —rabió la chica entre dientes mientras intentaba apartarlo con los brazos mientras rehuía su mirada, Aoshi al ver esto sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho pero la tomó con más fuerza y la obligo a verlo.

—Vas a estar conmigo quieras o no quieras.

—¡¿Para que? —Las pupilas de Aoshi se dilataron por un segundo, había preguntado ¿Para que?—. ¡¿Para que si no me quiere? —Volvió a repetir la joven mientras intentaba zafarse sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, Aoshi reaccionó en ese momento ¡Claro!, que tonto había sido, la chica lo rechazaba porque sentía que sólo quería poseerla, creía que no había amor de por medio.

—Misao… —La joven al oír su nombre se paro en seco y clavo sus ojos confundidos en los de él—. Misao que tonta eres… —¡Y aparte de celoso grosero!, Misao levantó la rodilla para estamparla ahí donde a los hombres mas les duele, pero en el ultimo momento Aoshi la detuvo.

—¡Pues usted lo es más! —Aoshi parpadeó con sorpresa, vaya que su niña era toda una fierecilla, pero si quería jugar feo él también jugaría feo, de un solo jalón la pegó contra la pared y juntó su cuerpo al de ella agachándose para morder su labio al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por la pierna.

—¿Te han dicho lo provocativa que te vez con esa ropa? —Misao pasó saliva al tiempo que su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Lo golpeaba o lo gozaba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:**¡Por fin!, este capitulo me dio un montón de problemas y no crean que por la inspiración, lo que pasa es que tengo un mil de cosas que hacer.

La obra de teatro la debemos presentar el jueves y mis amigos y yo nos matamos ensayando, en una escena hago el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki (se nota que yo escribí el guión verdad) y la bruja me contesta "¿Qué es eso?, ni siquiera lo puedo pronunciar" ja,ja,ja.

Bueno quería terminar esta historia antes del 31 pero creo que no se va a poder y es que esta Okashira janet se va a misiones sip, a difundir la palabra de Dios así que me alejo de la civilización una semana mis amigos y yo nos adentramos al desconocido mundo del Cerrito, si este capi me salio muy pasional es porque fui a la disco el viernes y ando con mas ganas de bailar.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Hikaru Hiwatari **yo aquí esperando tus dibujos **Maytelu,** **Mirchus **¿Rurouni Kenshin en el bello durmiente?, lo pensare **Battousai Kamiya, Hikari No Hoshi, Min Motou **niña a estas alturas Iwambo ya te hizo pure, **Yukiyasha**, **Ayann ** y **Lain**, intente comprar Gravitation pero ya no tengo dinero, **Stela, Gabyhiatt, Alexandra Shinomori**, **Randa, Sango-Sagara **Pues aquí puse el final de la relación de Sano ¿O debería decir el comienzo?, para ser sincera no tengo mucha experiencia en el Sano-Megumi así que no se si quedo muy bien que digamos pero se hace lo que se puede.

¡Mil gracias por leer!, nos vemos Ciao

_**Reedición: **_En esta ocasión ha quedado fuera de escena la parte donde Aoshi golpea a Kenshin en el estomago, creo que no venía al caso y me hizo sonrojarme por lo irreal de la situación. Fuera de eso fue más fácil reeditar este capitulo. Estoy a punto de entrar de lleno a los exámenes así que tengo un poco de miedo.

Agradezco a:

**Akina Kamiya Himura**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Oo ZiiN Oo**

**Kaoruyukishiro**

Por sus amables comentarios y en cuanto a la obra, lo cierto es que fue todo un éxito, la gente río como loca. Ahora me voy que debo estudiar.

_2 de Mayo del 2011 Lunes _


	8. Mi amor eras tú

**CUPI-SAITO**

**Capitulo 8: Mi amor eras tú**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—¡Pues usted lo es más! —Aoshi parpadeó con sorpresa, vaya que su niña era toda una fierecilla, pero si quería jugar feo él también jugaría feo, de un solo jalón la pegó contra la pared y juntó su cuerpo al de ella agachándose para morder su labio al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por la pierna.

—¿Te han dicho lo provocativa que te vez con esa ropa? —Misao pasó saliva al tiempo que su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Lo golpeaba o lo gozaba?, Aoshi sintió crecer una sonrisa en su cara, Misao estaba tan impresionada que sólo lo veía con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión sin mover un músculo, bueno por lo menos no lo había rechazado, con un movimiento suave recorrió la pierna de la chica hasta llegar al inicio de su corto short ninja, Misao se tensó y un débil susurro salió de su garganta:

—Deténgase… —Aoshi la mordió más fuerte mientras empezaba a subir más la mano, el rostro de la joven se volvió de un rojo encendido y se pegó tanto a la pared que Aoshi llego a pensar que quería fusionarse con ella.

—No tengas miedo pequeña. —Le susurró al oído al tiempo que casi como al descuido acariciaba su trasero haciendo que la chica diera un respingo, ¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo? Misao cerró los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad (cosa que Aoshi no estaba haciendo), lo que le estaba pasando era lo que siempre había querido, pero no de esa forma, siempre había soñado con el día de su boda junto a ese hombre, no encerrada en una habitación con una cadena de por medio, de hecho viéndolo de esa forma eso era un secuestro con cargos por violación.

Sin previo aviso Misao tuvo que abrir los ojos mientras ahogaba un grito, Aoshi la había tomado de la cintura y apoyándola en la pared mordía su cuello al tiempo que la apretaba contra él, Misao dejo escapar un ligero gemido y Aoshi alzo una ceja en señal de triunfo ¿no que no quería?, Misao giró la vista completamente ruborizada, ¿por qué demonios había permitido eso?, cerrando nuevamente los ojos intentó no dejarse llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que la invadían con las manos de ese apuesto joven recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Eres mía. —Misao abrió de golpe los ojos, de nuevo estaba diciéndole que era suya, recalcándole que era de su propiedad, un objeto, la chica respiró violentamente, podía ser muy su Aoshi-sama pero ella no le pertenecía a nadie, sien embargo ¿cómo salir de ahí?, giró la vista buscando ayuda pero no había nada a su alrededor que le sirviera y aunado a eso Aoshi cada vez se ponía mas y mas intenso ¿qué debería hacer?

—¿En que estas pensando? —Misao esta vez clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Aoshi ¿que en qué estaba pensando?, bueno, decirle que estaba pensando como escapar de él no parecía una buena idea, la chica tragó saliva y entonces la respuesta llego a ella de manera tan clara que iluminó su rostro.

Aoshi de pronto se sintió confundido, Misao había estado tan aturdida que ni siquiera había puesto resistencia, pero ahora una sonrisa sensual adornaba su cara, el joven parpadeo una vez ¿acaso ahora estaba dispuesta a cooperar?.

—Pienso en usted Aoshi-sama. —Las palabras de la chica parecieron encender una llama aun más grande en el ex okashira, pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí, la chica apresó con sus piernas la cintura del joven mientras se colgaba de su cuello besándolo suavemente en los labios, Aoshi dejo escapar un gemido y tomándola de la nuca profundizo el beso, todos sus sentidos se perdieron, todo su cuerpo se concentró simplemente en disfrutar aquel momento y de pronto… vio negro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —Saito dejo escapar el humo de su cigarro con lentitud mientras observaba a la pareja que se alejaba a escondidas del Aoiya, una sonrisa lobuna se asomo a su rostro mientras recargaba sus pies en el marco de la ventana y estiraba los brazos tras su nuca—. Parece que ese cabeza de pollo no es tan torpe como lo pensé.

Sanosuke jalaba a Megumi de la mano mientras una sonrisa esplendorosa adornaba su cara, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, el más asquerosamente libre y dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra, esa noche había conocido lo que en verdad era el amor, lo había gozado hasta su ultima gota y quería seguir gozándolo mientras le quedara vida.

Megumi en cambio lo seguía con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, era muy cierto que era una mujer libre y sin prejuicios pero una cosa era ser libre y otra muy diferente entregarse al hombre más idiota de Japón sin cuidarse, sin embargo no podía arrepentirse, su sonrisa era tan hermosa… tímida dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, podía ser el mas idiota del mundo pero ella estaba enamorada de él, la noche anterior recostados uno sobre el otro y viendo la luna Sanosuke le había contado palabra por palabra lo que había pasado con Omasu, y ella le creía, porque ante todo Sanosuke era sincero, quizás esa fuera su mayor cualidad y así lo amaba.

—Mira kitsune, podemos ir a ver el río y después te compro unas flores y luego vamos al mercado y después… —Megumi tomó ambas manos del joven y se abrazo con ellas haciendo que el chico parpadeara.

—Con estar a tu lado me conformo. —Sanosuke sonrió mitad abochornado mitad feliz, pero luego un pensamiento extraño invadió su mente.

—Eh... Kitsune.

—¿Si?

—Bueno, quisiera comentarte, por lo de ayer…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, en mi familia se dice que los hombres donde ponemos la mira ponemos la bala y…

—¿Si?

—Creo que lo más probable es que te haya embarazado.

—¡¿Qué?

—No te preocupes kitsune, prometo que voy a trabajar, seré como un burro para ti.

—¿En que sentido? —preguntó con recelo la mujer.

—En todos. —respondió con picardía Sanosuke al tiempo que levantaba ambas cejas y la abrazaba mas fuerte.

—Bueno señor adivino ¿puede decirme si será niño o niña?

—Niño obviamente.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí, y se va a llamar Zanza.

—¿Zanza?

—Sí y le podemos decir Zanzito ¿qué te parece?

—Lo odio…

—Vamos kitsune, no seas gruñona Zanzito Sagara ¿qué tal suena?

—Horrible.

—Vamos, vamos no seas tan dura, ¿verdad que si te queda? —Sanosuke se agachó y recargó su oído sobre el vientre de la mujer, Megumi dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, ya después lo pensaremos.

—¡Hola hijito!, ¡soy yo, tú papi!, cuando salgas de ahí vamos a jugar juntos ¿qué te parece? —Sano frotó el vientre de la doctora mientras sonreía alegremente.

—Sanosuke, si esta ahí, cosa que aun dudo, no puede oírte todavía. —exclamo la mujer llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de desaliento.

—¡Callate kitsune, te va a oír! —exclamó el joven con alarma para luego añadir—: no hagas caso hijito, tu madre desconsiderada no te quiso decir eso ¿esta bien?, ya, ya no llores… —Sanosuke siguió mandándole palabras de aliento a su "hijo" mientras Megumi dejaba caer los hombros y sonreía, muy bien si iba a estar con un tonto lo mejor era sacarle provecho.

—Sabes Sano con eso del embarazo se me acaban de antojar un par de cosas.

—¿De cosas?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, Shiro y Kaoru estaban frente a él, cocinando… otra vez… riendo, muy felices los dos juntos.

—Himura-san, ¿se siente bien? —Omasu giró su vista hacía Kenshin pero no obtuvo una respuesta, la chica dejo escapar un suspiro cansado al tiempo que se encogía de hombros ¿qué acaso estaba pintada?, nadie le hacía caso.

—¿Así esta bien? —Kaoru le mostró una medida de harina a Shiro y el joven después de inspeccionarla rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, aprendes rápido. —exclamó el chico pasándole una bandeja para que lo vaciara.

—Bueno, no hubiera podido decirlo antes pero ahora creo que si estoy mejorando. —contestó la joven sonriendo.

—Yo diría que aparte de mejorar llegaras a cocinar muy bien.

—¿Tu lo crees?

—Claro. —Kenshin entrecerró los ojos ¿de cuando para acá se tuteaban?

—¿Y esto?

—Es la sopa, ¿me harías el favor de menearla para que no se queme? —Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y tomó la cuchara para hacer lo que Shiro le había pedido pero el sostén era de metal y como estaba cerca del fuego se había puesto caliente.

—¡Auch! —Kaoru soltó la cuchara con un quejido al tiempo que agitaba la mano con enfado, pero su dolor dio paso a la sorpresa cuando Shiro tomo su mano entre las suyas y empezó a chupar el dedito que se le había quemado provocándole el parpadear con fuerza mientras observaba al joven que frente a ella humedecía su dedo lastimado con su boca.

Omasu simplemente ladeó la cabeza, por todos en el Aoiya era conocido la forma de tratar a las personas de Shiro, era sumamente atento, sobre todo con las mujeres (quizás por convivir tanto tiempo con Okina), en la cocina siempre ocurrían accidentes pero él siempre estaba ahí para reconfortar al que lo necesitara, ahora viendo esta imagen recordaba momentos pasados.

Ella había llegado al Aoiya cargando un morral en su espalda, al ver el enorme cartel que anunciaba "El Aoiya restaurante" sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, había ido a ese lugar porque ya no tenía a donde más ir, ella, una oniwabanshu sin familia, ¿qué podría hacer en esa nueva era?. Tomando aire dio un paso, pero ¿eso era lo correcto?, por favor, ni siquiera sabía cocinar, seguramente sólo sería un desastre, un estorbo para todos, confundida estuvo a punto de retroceder pero una voz la detuvo.

—¡Oye!, ¿por qué no entras? —Omasu alzó la vista y vio a un apuesto joven que la miraba sonriente desde la ventana.

—Yo…

—No tienes que aclarar nada, debes ser del ala Este, te estábamos esperando. —El joven dibujó en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que desaparecía, Omasu pestañeo confundida cuando una voz la hizo saltar—. ¿Entonces si entras?

—¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido? —preguntó asombrada pero el muchacho no contesto le quito el morral y de dos grandes zancadas se metió al restaurante, Omasu volteó hacía ambos lados, no tenía de otra, tendría que entrar.

—Oye yo…

—Mi nombre es Shiro, tu debes de ser Omasu, mucho gusto.

—Ah, veo que ya sabes quien soy. —De cierta manera se sentía bien que él lo supiera, así no se sentía tan intrusa.

—Eso es porque Okina me lo había comentado, además siempre me gusta estar informado de la gente que va a ser mi familia.

—¿Familia? —Shiro giró su vista nuevamente hacía ella y tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa en el rostro exclamo:

—Bienvenida al Aoiya Omasu.

En aquel momento recordaba haber pensado que aquel era un chico extraño, demasiado abierto y sincero, al parecer eso no había cambiado mucho —pensó— mientras lo veía retirar el dedo de Kaoru de su boca.

—¿Todavía duele? — preguntó amable Shiro.

—No, creo que no. —respondió Kaoru aun algo avergonzada por su acción para con ella.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. —Kaoru y Shiro se giraron sorprendidos hacía la fría voz que había amenazado al joven ninja y se sorprendieron increíblemente al ver que provenía de Kenshin el cual estaba sentado a unos metros con los brazos cruzados, el flequillo tapándole la visión como una advertencia.

—Lo siento, yo… —Shiro iba a empezar a disculparse, pero Kaoru se puso frente a él cortando sus palabras.

—No me molesto Kenshin, no veo porque tengas que preocuparte.

—A mi si me molesto. —Kaoru se sobresalto ante la voz ronca que ahora surgía de su amado pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente se sintió molesta, por primera vez en su vida un hombre se portaba sumamente amable con ella y justo en ese instante a Kenshin se le ocurría ponerse celoso.

—Pues no veo porque te moleste, Shiro se esta portando amable conmigo y no veo ningún problema en eso.

—¿No ves ningún problema? —Muy bien, Shiro era valiente, más que muchos hombres, había participado en muchas batallas con peligro de muerte, pero oír esa voz de ultratumba proveniente de ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, el joven tragó saliva intentando que Kaoru pensara un poquito en su vida y no incitara más al antiguo Battousai contra él.

—¡No, no veo ningún problema! —Shiro se puso morado, muy bien Kaoru no estaba cooperando para asegurar su supervivencia.

—Te diré cual es el problema. —Kenshin se puso de pie, o por lo menos quien antes había sido el amable pelirrojo, porque ahora era diferente, esa forma de andar, esa aura sombría, pero sobre todo, esos ojos dorados, Kaoru se irguió firmemente, los demás podrían temerle pero no ella, ella no huiría de él así la lastimara, no lo iba a dejar solo con su otro yo atormentándolo pero…

—Shiro por favor vete.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el joven con incredulidad, ¿acaso creía que era tan cobarde para dejarla sola frente a Battousai?, bueno de hecho las piernas le temblaban y sentía una descarga de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, pero no la iba a abandonar.

—Por favor, vete Shiro. —Battousai se acercaba cada vez más pero el joven no se movía, Kaoru empezó a temer por él ¿y si Kenshin lo lastimaba?.

—¡Shiro! —El joven ninja sólo atinó a parpadear cuando sintió como Omasu lo jalaba del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera del salón.

—Espera, ¿que haces?, yo…

—Shhhh. —Omasu colocó un dedo sobre los labios del joven silenciándolo—. Debemos dejar que ellos arreglen sus problemas, este corto tiempo que he estado al lado de Himura-san he notado cuanto la quiere, no le hará daño.

—¡Eso fue lo que dijo él cuando Shinomori-san se llevo a Misao y…!

—Y no hemos sabido que le haya hecho daño, ¿verdad? —Lo cortó Omasu retirando su dedo suavemente.

—No pero…

—Solo confía. —Shiro la miró mientras abría la boca pero decidió guardar sus comentarios para si mismo y la cerró antes de emitir palabra, Omasu por toda respuesta le sonrió.

—Mira, en lo que estamos aquí sin hacer nada ¿por qué no vamos afuera?

—Esta bien. —contestó el joven volteando la vista hacía el techo, aun no le convencía mucho eso de "déjalos solos" pero no tenía de otra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao bufó y probo otro alambre contra la cerradura del candado que aprisionaba su tobillo, maldito fuera Saito por ponerle un seguro tan resistente a esa cosa. La chica soltó un soplido para retirar de su rostro el cabello rebelde que no la dejaba ver y sin querer su vista se poso en el joven que descansaba dormido a su lado ¿dormido o desmayado? Misao no pudo evitar pasar saliva al recordar la forma vil en que lo había besado para después golpearlo en la nuca y desmayarlo.

—Lo siento Aoshi-sama, pero no había otra opción. —susurró la joven dejando escapar un suspiro al tiempo que insertaba otro alambre en la cerradura y lo giraba—. Vamos por favor, abre, abre, te lo ruego.

—¡CLAC!

…

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Kaoru quería tirarse al suelo y empezar a llorar, quería hacerse bolita en un rincón y decir que tenía miedo, pero no lo hizo, se quedo parada, completamente recta mientras Battousai se paseaba alrededor de ella observándola fijamente.

—Y bien ¿cuál es el problema? —Battousai sonrió malignamente, no podía estar más orgulloso de la valentía que mostraba la mujercita.

—No hay ningún problema, estas perfecta. —Kaoru sintió sus mejillas enrojecer violentamente, ¿acaso era posible que ese hombre fuera Kenshin?.

—Kenshin, no creo que…

—¿Qué no crees? —Kenshin se pegó a su espalda mientras abrazaba su cintura, la chica tomó aire, podía ser maravilloso lo que le estaba pasando pero ese no era Kenshin, ella se había enamorado del tierno vagabundo no del violento asesino.

—Te deseo. —Battousai pasó su mano por el vientre de la joven mientras aspiraba fuertemente el aroma de su cabello, sin embargo sintió que ella no respondía a sus movimientos—. ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te has asustado?

—Tu eres el que te has asustado ¿no? —Battousai paró en seco, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo esa chica?, Kaoru se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él—. Sí, te has asustado, porque si fueras valiente me dirías lo que sientes sin necesidad de usar a Battousai. —La mente del joven espadachín recibió un golpe ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿estaba usando a Battousai?, ¿lo necesitaba para demostrar sus sentimientos?.

—Battousai ¿me quieres? —La pregunta de Kaoru hizo que Kenshin regresara a la realidad.

—Sí. —respondió roncamente el ex asesino, sus ojos dorados brillando, Kaoru sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, Battousai era increíble, sincero y salvaje pero aún así…

—Y Kenshin, ¿tu me quieres? —El joven pelirrojo se detuvo al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban ¿qué si la quería?, ¡la amaba!, pero ¿cómo decírselo?—. ¿Me quieres? —volvió a repetir la muchacha apartándose y clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en los dorados de él, Battousai estaba helado ¿qué más podía decir?, él, el lado oscuro acababa de aceptar que la quería entonces ¿por qué el estupido del vagabundo no podía decir lo mismo?—. No me quieres ¿verdad?, solo me celas, ¡eres un egoísta! —La chica se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr, unas cuantas lagrimas empañaron sus ojos pero no iba a regresar, no lo iba a hacer después de enterarse que la persona que mas amaba no sentía lo mismo por ella, por lo menos no la parte que ella quería.

—Bueno para ser un asesino experto eres bastante estupido. —exclamó una voz tras de Battousai.

—No pedí tu opinión. —Saito alzó una ceja.

—Yo tampoco pedí autorización para darte mi sabiduría idiota. —Battousai ahogó un gruñido y el lobo sonrió cínicamente—. Bueno, no te culpo, los problemas conyugales son tan frecuentes como el pelo en la sopa, aunque tomando en cuenta tu forma de llevar las cosas esa chica terminara yéndose con otro sujeto, eso te lo aseguro, oye… —Saito sonrió nuevamente al notar como Battousai desparecía por el pasillo—. Bueno, todos necesitamos un empujón de vez en cuando, excepto yo, claro. —susurró al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salía por el otro lado, tenía que vigilar ahora a una nueva pareja, de la comadreja criminal se ocuparía después.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru llego a su cuarto y se apoyo en la puerta jadeando, esperaría ahí hasta que Shiro volviera, hasta que pudiera contarle las penas de su corazón quebrado, él era un amigo y sabría entenderla, quizás preferiría contárselo a Sanosuke pero esa mañana lo había visto salir de la mano de la doctora a toda prisa, seguramente las cosas entre ellos habían terminado por salir bien, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro de la joven kendoka, por lo menos alguien había salido feliz de tanta locura.

—Kaoru. —La chica dio un respingo y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a…

—¿Kenshin?

—Yo… —El joven alzó la vista y un brillo dorado apareció levemente en sus ojos, la chica se llevo una mano al pecho y de un rápido movimiento se metió al cuarto pero no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta porque Kenshin interpuso su mano.

—Espera, déjame hablar.

—Bueno perdóname por estar asustada por no saber si el que va a hablar es Kenshin, Battousai o alguna otra faceta desconocida que guardas por ahí. —exclamó la chica con enfado y alarma mientras empujaba la puerta.

—Soy yo, Kenshin, quiero pedir disculpas, por favor… —Kaoru sintió que algo dentro de ella se deshacía, no importaba cuan enojada pudiera estar, la voz de Kenshin pidiendo perdón la desarmaba por completo, con lentitud dejo que la puerta se abriera para quedar frente a frente.

—Te escucho. —Kenshin tomó aire y se paso la lengua nerviosamente por los labios, Kaoru al ver este gesto sintió algo extraño en su interior y prefirió girar la vista hacía otro lado.

—Yo sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, si lo deseas no volveré a acercarme a ti, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, pero no pienso pedirle disculpas a Shiro. —Kaoru se sobresalto y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Kenshin que brillaban ligeramente dorados.

—Pero…

—No, no le voy a pedir disculpas, —la interrumpió él—, porque no lo siento, si alguien mas se acercara a ti lo volvería a hacer, discúlpame pero eres lo más preciado que tengo, lo único que me mantiene vivo, y aunque no me quieras tendrás que cargar conmigo porque no te voy a dejar. —Las pupilas de Kaoru se dilataron ¿era eso una declaración de amor?.

—Entonces… —La voz de Kaoru salió temblorosa e insegura.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, yo te quiero, no más bien, yo te amo. —La chica abrió lentamente la boca, quería decir algo pero ¿qué se decía en semejante situación?, las pupilas de Kenshin eran completamente violetas, eternamente dulces, no había ni rastro de Battousai, pero…

**SEGUNDOS DESPUES….**

—Sabes si Battousai estuviera aquí el sabría que hacer…

—Sí creo que si. —Kaoru sonrió inocentemente y Kenshin sintió un deseo terrible de besar esos labios, con delicadeza y suavemente se acerco y los rozo, su corazón latía alocadamente y el de Kaoru seguía su ritmo, pero algo en su interior le pedía más, con cuidado introdujo su lengua y sintió la débil respuesta de la chica, sus ojos antes apacibles se pintaron de un dorado encendido y su mano fue a dar a la espalda de la joven apretándola contra si mientras su otra mano acercaba su cabeza para besarla con pasión.

—Llego Battousai. —exclamó la chica entre jadeos.

—Estas con él querida. —respondió la voz ronca al tiempo que volvía a morder sus labios, Kaoru sonrió antes de dejarse envolver por la pasión, antes pudo haberle temido pero de una cosa estaba segura, en esos momentos ¡como amaba a Battousai!.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Shiro estaba con la espalda recargada en un árbol, a su lado descansaba Omasu, el joven giró su vista hacía el cielo y vio pasar una paloma, sentía tanta paz en ese momento que le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí por siempre, como aquel día hace ya tanto tiempo.

Recordaba haber estado cantando en la cocina, Okon solía decir que la desconcentraba pero a él no le importaba, de cualquier forma Okon siempre estaba gruñendo por algo, aunque bueno, siempre se preocupaba por todos, en esa especie de familia que eran ella había tomado el papel de madre para todos.

Así pues, el joven no había hecho caso de los reclamos de la mujer y había seguido cantando, era su forma de llevar vida a ese lugar cuando Misao andaba de viaje, pero de pronto Okina entró a la cocina y lo interrumpió.

—Shiro, muchacho debo pedirte un favor.

—Si Okina dígame.

—Necesito que me ayudes con Omasu, la chica que acaba de llegar, ella no sabe cocinar y me gustaría que le enseñaras.

—Claro Okina no hay problema. —respondió el muchacho sonriendo, momentos después una tímida jovencita se asomaba a la cocina vistiendo el uniforme del restaurante.

—Vamos pasa. —La alentó el chico al tiempo que le sonreía y le tendía la mano, la chica titubeó un instante pero luego alcanzo su mano y le contesto la sonrisa.

—Humm, no sé como decir esto… —Omasu se sonrojó delicadamente, fue apenas un par de segundos, luego alzó el rostro feliz—. Sabes, creo que eres una persona muy abierta y sincera.

—¿Sincera? —El chico pestañeó mientras una ráfaga de aire los envolvía

Shiro dejo escapar un suspiro, ese día había pensado que esa chica era en verdad única porque había dicho lo que pensaba sin importarle lo demás, la gente solía decirle que era un loco y un pesado por cantar todo el día pero nunca le habían dicho que era sincero y eso le había gustado.

—Shiro ¿en que piensas? —Omasu notó la melancolía de su acompañante y sintió curiosidad.

—Oh, en nada, solo recordaba un día de hace mucho tiempo.

—Ah. —Omasu no indago más en el tema y giró su vista solo para dar un salto sorprendido al ver una silueta—. Mira Shiro, creo que viene el policía. —Shiro dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ¿por qué justo en ese momento tenía que llegar ese hombre a atormentarles la vida?.

—Veo que mi presencia les es muy grata. —dijo a forma de saludo el oficial al llegar junto a ellos.

—Ya lo creo. —contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes dejando escapar un suspiro.

—No sé por qué están molestos, el enojado debería ser yo, no cumplieron las reglas, están separados de sus parejas y debería matar al niño como castigo.

—¡Pero…!

—No, no te exaltes chiquilla pensándolo bien no voy a matar al chiquillo, además se hicieron nuevas parejas y eso es lo que importa, en vista de que han pasado la prueba háganme el favor de entregar esto a sus respectivos dueños. —Acto seguido el temido lobo dejo caer frente a ellos un bulto y se dio la vuelta como era su costumbre. —Pueden tomar esto como un adiós. —Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de estupor para luego abrir el bulto.

—¡Son las armas! —exclamó Shiro al reconocer las kodachis de Aoshi entre el desorden de objetos mortales.

—¿Eso quiere decir que su misión esta cumplida y nos va a dejar en paz? —murmuró Omasu tomando las kunais de Misao

—¿Hemos pasado la prueba? —Shiro clavó su mirada en los ojos de Omasu y la chica al darse cuenta de sus palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Creo que si.

—¿Entonces hacemos una bonita pareja? —La chica tragó saliva mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Tal parece. —Shiro sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan espontánea y franca que lo caracterizaba.

—En ese caso creo que estoy a gusto. —exclamó sentándose.

—Yo también. —respondió la chica apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y así, ambos sonrieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao corrió como alma que llevara el diablo, lo único que tenía que hacer era esconderse del lunático de Saito y del fogoso de Aoshi y todo saldría bien, era sencillo, subió corriendo los escalones y se dejo caer como trapo viejo en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, había sido misión imposible soltarse de esa cadena y muchísimo más difícil escapar de Aoshi cuando empezaba a despertarse.

—Pero este no es un lugar seguro, debo irme de aquí. —Se paró rápidamente después de unos breves segundos de descanso y…

—¿A dónde vas bonita? —Misao tragó saliva con enfado, muy bien, aún era demasiado temprano para cantar victoria, el maldito lobo la tenía bien agarrada por los hombros y viendo su musculatura soltarse era tan imposible como decir que Kamatari no era homosexual.

—¡Suéltame idiota, no sabes lo que me esta pasando! —gruñó entre dientes la chica al tiempo que le lanzaba una patada a los bajos pero el lobo arqueó la cadera y la esquivo.

—Oye niña eso no es muy amable, yo sólo venía a atender unos pendientes con cierta pareja pero viendo lo rebelde que te has puesto creo que te daré una lección primero a ti. —La chica se aterrorizo al oír esto, aún recordaba el día que la había raptado, el cuerpo del policía juntándose al de ella…

—¡No, no, prometo portarme bien, suéltame! —Casi suplico la joven mientras forcejeaba para librarse del agarre pero Saito simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Demasiado tarde niña, te voy a dar una clase de modales.

—¡Que me sueltes idiota, bastardo, hijo de Satanás, lobo de mierda, baboso, fumador de pacotilla!

—¿Con esa boquita comes niña?

—¡Que me sueltes! —Misao le conectó una patada en el estomago y aprovechando que el lobo aflojó un poco la presión se giró para huir, pero Saito la alcanzo a retener por la cintura.

—Vaya que eres una chica persistente. —Le soltó con humor al oído mientras la tomaba de la barbilla, la chica tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sabia que un codazo podría ayudarle pero en ese instante…

—Suéltala ahora. —Misao vio la figura de Aoshi parada frente a ellos y no supo si brincar de alegría o soltarse para huir (tomando en cuenta que lo había desmayado la opción correcta era la número dos), la chica conectó el codazo y Saito la soltó sin oponer resistencia así que sin palabras de por medio la joven ninja zampo carrera perdiéndose por el pasillo.

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras Shinomori? —Aoshi había observado sin perder detalle la huida de Misao, así como el hecho de que al parecer no lo veía como un posible salvador.

—Es razonable después de todo tu no te has comportado diferente a como yo lo he hecho.

—¿Qué dices? —Aoshi desvió su mirada hacía el lobo sin acabar de entender.

—Quiero decir que ella se sentía atrapada en mis brazos pero también en los tuyos, las mujeres necesitan palabras bonitas no solamente acción, pensé que tu sabrías eso Shinomori. —Aoshi se quedo callado procesando la información ¿palabras bonitas?

…

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Misao estaba hecha bolita en un rincón del templo rogando al cielo porque se apareciera por ahí Shiro, Sanosuke, Okina ¡quien sea!, pero que no fuera un asesino loco que cambiara de personalidad a cada tres minutos. Eso de estar siendo acosada por esos hombres no era nada divertido, en un principio la idea de ser la pareja de Aoshi pudo haberle parecido un sueño pero en este caso más bien parecía una pesadilla, una en la cual el único deseo de su "gran amor" era quitarle su pureza en las primeras de cambio.

La joven dejo escapar un suspiro, por lo menos confiaba en que Aoshi respetara el templo, aunque de cualquier forma lo mejor sería esconderse, abrió un arcón que estaba en una esquina y se sentó echa bolita tras de él, se moría de sueño porque dormir con Aoshi tras de ella había sido todo un reto, dio una que otra cabeceada intentando no caer pero al fin el sueño la venció.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Misao.

—Misaooo.

—¡Misao! —La chica abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la firme voz que le hablaba solo para encoger las piernas con horror al tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito, Aoshi apretó los dientes ¿cómo había logrado que en menos de un día la chica le tomara ese pánico?.

—Misao vengo a disculparme. —La joven parpadeó al tiempo que estiraba suavemente sus piernas, Aoshi no pudo evitar mirarlas y al instante desvió la mirada, no podía caer en la tentación, no ahora que por fin se había decidido a hablar acerca de sus sentimientos—. Sé que hice mal, te asuste y te acose, tu pensaste que lo único que yo quería era tu cuerpo… —La muchacha se sonrojo furiosamente y el apuesto joven no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, sería ya muy mujer pero aún seguía siendo sumamente inocente—. Pero debes saber que no fue así, pensé que Himura te estaba haciendo daño y quise protegerte sin ponerme a pensar que era yo quien te estaba dañando, perdóname. —La chica levantó una mano como queriendo consolarlo pero la caricia se quedo a medio camino.

—Aoshi-sama yo creo que usted realmente no quería lastimarme pero se dejo llevar, es comprensible, no hay nada que perdonar. —La muchacha apoyó sus manos en el suelo para ponerse de pie—. Ahora que todo esta aclarado me voy. —Aoshi pestañeó ¿acaso no se había dado a explicar correctamente?.

—Misao, el hecho de que te haya pedido disculpas no significa que no piense volverlo a hacer.

—¿Qué? —La joven tragó saliva, ¿acaso Aoshi aun no reaccionaba?, ¿todavía seguía dejándose llevar por su pasión?

—Te pedí disculpas por haberte dejado pensar que lo hacía sólo por deseo.

—¿Y no fue así?

—Se le llama amor. —exclamó el joven abrazándola y aspirando el aroma que despedía su cabello.

—Me quiere? —Por un momento le pareció estar soñando, quizás y seguía dormida dentro del arcón del templo.

—Te amo. —respondió simplemente el hombre al tiempo que empezaba a enredar sus manos en el cabello de la joven.

—Aoshi sama…

—¿Si?

—Estamos en un templo…

—No importa.

—Aoshi sama…

—¿Si?

—Quisiera casarme primero… —Aoshi se retiró de ella al tiempo que dejaba escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, ¿acaso tendría que esperar toda una semana?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Muy bien par de tortolos, se acabo su amorío, la sociedad ve mal la unión hombre con hombre así que tendrán que separarse por el bien de este nuevo Japón de la era Meiji, que así sea.

—Ya deja de decir idioteces y suéltanos. —Se quejó Cho al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacía la pared, Yahiko por su parte no dejaba de mover su tobillo en señal de apremio.

—Si no dejas de moverte chiquillo te dejare amarrado a este cabeza de escoba por la eternidad.

—¡No, no ya no me muevo! —exclamó el niño poniéndose tieso como un palo.

—Oh, pero que contratiempo. —El lobo se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de girar la llave poniéndose de pie.

—No inventes, déjanos libres ya. —suplicó Cho juntando ambas manos en señal de desamparo.

—Lo siento pero acabo de recordar algo, cada pareja ha hecho algo para que la suelte, algunos se han dado un beso, otros van a quedarse juntos para toda la vida aunque no hayan hecho nada y otros han llegado a algo más, como ustedes no van a quedarse juntos toda la vida les pido algo para soltarlos.

—¡No por favor, no! —Empezó a suplicar Yahiko que veía cada vez más deteriorada su condición masculina frente al mundo.

—No puedes pedirnos eso Saito ¡eso es abuso de poder!, ¡no puedes tratarnos así!, el hecho de que tengas las llaves en tu poder no te hace ser el todo poderoso.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —Cho dejo escapar un quejido al tiempo que la desesperanza inundaba su ser ¿qué tan bajo tendría que caer solo por ese lobo?

—Entre más rápido mejor, no pido lengua solo que tenga amor ¿esta bien? —Yahiko se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, ¡no, no, no, no lo iba a hacer! ¿qué diría Tsubame?, ¿qué dirían sus amigos?, ¿qué sería de él?, ¡noooo!

—Muy bien a la de una… —Yahiko miró a todos lados con horror ¡que se cayera el techo!, ¡que llegaran los marcianos!, ¡que resucitara Shishio y lo matara!

—A la de dos… —Cho respiraba agitadamente ¿qué demonios iba a hacer?, protegerse con sus puños de ese lobo era tan loco como decir que iba salir volando de ese lugar.

—Y a la de…

—¡NOOO! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos mientras se abrazaban llenos de pánico.

—¡Tres!

—Hajime, ¿que le estas haciendo a este par de jóvenes? —Al oír la voz femenina ambos chicos abrieron los ojos divisando una luz de esperanza.

—Sólo les pedí que hicieran algo para soltarlos pero ya lo hicieron. —contestó el hombre al tiempo que señalaba al par de jóvenes fuertemente abrazados.

—¡Asco! —gritó Yahiko al soltarse

—Ni lo sueñes. —refuto Cho sacudiéndose los brazos, la mujer sonrió y quitándole la llave a Saito soltó a ambos jóvenes.

—Gracias señora. —exclamó Yahiko haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

—De nada pequeño, ahora si mal no recuerdo hay una pequeña niña que te esta esperando en el Shirobeko. —Yahiko se sonrojó ligeramente y asintiendo con la cabeza salió disparado de ahí.

—Ni modo cabeza de escoba, te robaron su corazón. —exclamó Saito al tiempo que encendía un cigarro.

—¡Yo no soy un homosexual idiota! —respondió completamente enojado el espadachín al tiempo que salía furibundamente de la habitación.

—¿Crees que este muy enojado?

—Nah, ya se le pasara. —respondió el policía encogiéndose de hombros.

—Saito fuiste extremadamente cruel con estas personas.

—Se lo merecían. —contestó el hombre mientras guiaba a su acompañante fuera del lugar

—Aunque después de todo creo que hiciste muy buen trabajo con algunos, aunque tus métodos fueron algo raros.

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

—¿Por qué Cho y el niño?

—Me sobraban y se me hizo cruel dejarlos solos.

—¿Y la estrategia de celos?

—Esa la aprendí de ti. —La mujer sonrió, a esas alturas caminaban por un sendero rodeado de árboles y el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras de ellos.

—Una ultima pregunta, vine porque Cho me avisó, pero ¿desde cuando recuperaste la memoria?

—Desde que ese idiota cabeza de pollo hizo que te recordara… Tokio…

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** Sí lo sé, deberían comerme viva los demonios por tardar tanto pero en fin, aquí les tengo el ultimo capitulo escrito con todo mi cariño para ustedes.

Me tarde entre otras cosas porque fanfiction se porto muy mal conmigo y me borro este capitulo (y después borro los reviews y…) bueno en fin que me hizo un desastre, luego presentamos la obra (que gracias a dios fue todo un éxito) y luego me fui de Misiones, una experiencia de vida unica. Tengo muchos planes en puerta pero primero quiero acabar los que tengo pendientes, porque no me gusta empezar algo nuevo arrastrando cosas inconclusas.

Agradezco a: **Tommy Hiragizawa **amiga en serio que intente con el lemon pero no tengo nadita de experiencia, ahí será para la otra, **Sango Sagara **gracias por tu apoyo ¿Cómo será un Sango Sanosuke?, **Hikari No Hoshi**, **Kaorumar **pues hice el Ken/Kao pero no fue como lo había planeado, **Hitokiri angel **pues aquí esta el destape de Aoshi, **Yukiyasha **¡Gracias por tu ultra mega review! , me llenaste de ánimos de nintendo, **Maytelu,** **BattousaiKamiya**, **Ayann **¡Gracias por apoyarme en cada tonto capitulo amiga!, espero que tu también actualices pronto **Gabyhiatt** ¡En serio que nadie es tan fiel como tu!, gracias por todo.

Y para todas las demás personas que dejaron review en el ultimo capitulo y fanfiction me lo borro ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo!, los adoro Ciao

_**Reedición- **_En medio de un mes de exámenes y haciendo el uso de "edito una pagina leo dos de fisio" he logrado reeditar este último capitulo, ¿qué decir?, Aoshi y Kenshin se me salieron de las manos pero lo deje así porque supongo que en esta parodia realmente nada tiene sentido, quiero creer que mi humor de ahora es más refinado, pero quien sabe, igual este fue mi disparatado inicio así que le guardo cariño.

Agradezco a:

**KlaraDlK**

**Kaoruyukishiro**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Integra van hellsing**

**Belldandy**

En cuanto a sus dudas, sí, esta es una reedición y como tal la historia original se ha perdido en el infinito y ya no podrán leerla —gracias a Dios porque era un desastre—. Por otro lado creo que nunca he usado a Shogo Amakusa en un fic más que en el de "Recuérdalo, tu le amas", su papel es ser el maestro de Historia y el cuñado amargo de Sanosuke, escribir un fic centrándome en él, pues ciertamente nunca lo había pensado y no sabría con quien emparejarlo, pero igual me pienso la idea, aunque no prometo mucho.

Por cierto si alguien es fan de "Blade of the immortal" (y si no lo son veanla que esta genial) he escrito un oneshot de la misma por si quieren darle una vuelta, sin más que agradecerles su tiempo para leer me despido Ciao

_21 de Mayo del 2011 Sábado_


End file.
